Foe to Admirer: A Lighthearted Bowsette X Mario Fanfic
by Marsthemusiclover
Summary: Bowser uses his own methods to help Mario gain Peach's affections back, but at what cost? Inspired by Pencils' Bowsette Saga comic. With so many hardcore fanfics out there, I wanted to take a more fluff-based approach on Bowsette and Mario's relationship. This is my first fic, so creative criticism is welcome. If you like it, share it, link it, etc. with the proper credit.
1. Chapter 1: Deal

**Chapter 1: Deal**

It had been such a long day. The sun had started to set and with Peach saved once more, everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. The proposal may have been for naught, but Mario took comfort in the thought of another job well done. Afterwards, he bid Cappy farewell along with Pauline and the rest before leaving. He did not even stay for the celebration hosted by the others in honor of the princess' return. All he wanted to do now was continue down the brick road surrounded by greenery that would eventually lead him home and out of this tight, restrictive wedding suit. It had been a chore finishing the fight wearing it in place of his iconic overalls, and now trekking towards his destination felt like lugging weights all the way to his house in wake of exhaustion. Still, he powered on, recalling the big ravioli reward he had waiting for him in the fridge. He could only hope Yoshi had not already discovered it.

A sudden movement caught his attention in the brush nearby. His body jolted to engage. What he first assumed to be a stray goomba grew to a massive outline booming just beyond the bushes. It would be troublesome. With the day's events, he would barely have any energy to fight a foe now. No longer having Cappy's abilities which he had lately grown so use to as of late furthered his fears.

A brief moment later, and out stumbled a disheveled Bowser. His massive form lugged about, kicking at any rocks and debris while mumbling incoherently to himself. His body still bore the wounds from the previous battle. When he finally noticed Mario, he froze in place. That expected look of anger filled his pupils like it always did in the presence of his arch rival. Yet despite the furrowed eyebrows and massive grimace, he made no attempts to attack. If anything, he looked more annoyed at the fact this pint sized plumber would dare interrupt his moment of solace.

"Whaddaya want?!" he snarled. "Aren't you supposed to be with Princess Perfect back there?"

Mario clenched his fists in front of his face expecting an oncoming strike. Nothing came however, except for an eye roll from Bowser.

"Oh, come off it, I'm not in the mood to fight'cha. We already settled our differences up there, didn't we?!"

Mario cocked an eyebrow, but never lowered his defenses. Eventually, the Koopa King snorted two puffs of smoke out his nostrils. "Miserable meatball." He muttered plodding away.

The act caught the plumber off guard. It was completely unlike Bowser to not take advantage of such a perfect opportunity. He looked down his current path, then back at the lizard now angrily lumbering away. Against his better judgement, he went after the Koopa.

Bowser soon noticed his pestilence had not yet parted. He clawed at the air behind him and roared. "I don't have any shrooms on me fatso! Beat it!"

Mario took a step back, defensively raising his arms. For a moment, neither of them said a word.

"Well?!" exclaimed Bowser. His agitation growing by the minute.

At last, Mario rekindled with his voice. "Your-a castle is to the west."

The dragon sneered. "I know where my home is, you dimwit, I'm going to my Koopa Copter! Let me at least have a scenic view of the Mushroom Kingdom before I go back to sulking."

Mario gradually lowered his hands. He was surprised to see Bowser had stayed around for so long. Usually, he would have retreated into the darkness long before any festivities began. Stranger still, he had never before seen his foe with such a defeated look in his eyes. Yes, the hateful stare was ever present, but not the way he was accustomed to seeing it. Something was far different this time around.

Bowser growled. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you that desperate for a round two?"

Mario sighed. The weeks' events following up until now flooded his mind. "Hey. It's-a ok. We were-a both rejected, but I think we can at least-a respect her decision."

The Koopa King glared, shifting back to his transport. "I don't believe this."

"Believe-a what?" Mario inquired.

"I can't believe you! Don't you have a shred of pride?!"

He stared at the beast confused.

"Seriously, is that it?! Are you just gonna give up?! What happened to the thorn in my sides that never quit?!"

"What are you talking about?" Mario was completely at a loss.

Bowser turned back to face him. "I'm talking about that prissy little princess who just stood us both up! You've saved her time and time again, she rejects you, and you're just gonna walk away like nothing happened?!"

His words took Mario aback. "I'm-a not-a walking away, I'm-a giving her some-a space! Don't-a you see we overwhelmed her?"

Bowser scoffed. "And what?!" The large Koopa tramped towards him intimidatingly. "Look at you! The greatest hero of the Mushroom Kingdom walking back home from another successful beatdown without anything to show for it?! Worse still with that same, happy-go-lucky grin of yours hiding exactly how you feel! How pathetic is that?!"

Mario's head shrunk into his shoulders, though he still forced himself to maintain his ground. "P-Pathetic?! I defeated you again, Bowser! I think that's-a reward enough for me!"

"You fettuccine-livered fool!" bellowed Bowser. His enormous build overshadowing the moonlight behind him. "When are you gonna stop lying to yourself for everyone else's benefit?! Can't you see this means it's over between the two of you?!"

The last words disturbed a flock of birds resting in a nearby tree. Even the crickets had stopped chirping all together, leaving nothing but an an eerie silence. Air had become thick. The atmosphere heavy. Mario finally took a strained breath. His gaze fixated with those of the Koopa. "Why does it-a matter to you?"

Bowser's nostrils flared as he stared down at the plumber. "Because it infuriates me." he replied quietly. He shuffled over to a tree stump. "I'm mad that good for nothing princess stood us both up, but I'm even more mad that you're pretending to take it so well. If I weren't so numb to being rejected, I'd be raising the Underwhere right about now." He looked back at his nemesis. "So why aren't you?"

Mario blinked in surprise. Never before had he seen such a side of the great king before. "You're...a caring for how I feel?"

"I'm caring because if you and the princess don't feel anything towards each other, I'll be unemployed!" sneered Bowser. "If you don't love her, kidnapping her won't have the same effect! Sure, you'll come to her rescue, but where's the fun in that if she's not fawning for you to save her?"

"How-a do you know I'd still-a come to her rescue?" asked Mario in a poor attempt to sound unmoved.

"Oh don't give me that!" Bowser pressured. "Everyone knows you would because your sorry little heart is still attached! And let's face it, your goody goody two shoes attitude wouldn't allow you to do otherwise, so why even deny it?"

Try as he might to contradict it, Bowser had read every inch of him like a book. It was a no brainer however, as the two had known each other for so long. Only now had it become apparent how much the Koopa knew about him.

"Don't look so surprised, Mario." he continued. "We all know the spiel; I kidnap Peach, we fight, you bring her back, and we do it all over again. Now you're trying to rob me of being a good villain by pretending her rejection meant nothing to you?"

Mario shook his head. This hulk of a turtle truly was pulling at every heartstring he could find. "No. It-a did hurt, but I can't afford to be selfish. And I come-a to her rescue because it's-a the right thing to do! I would never leave her to danger, or anyone else for that-a matter!"

"See!? That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Bowser stood back up. "That's your problem Mario! You're just too dang nice! Ever since our first encounter, you never once thought about finishing me off for good, always choosing to spare me over ending decades of conflict! I've threatened you with nearly everything I could think of, but no! It's always a mild lava baths for Bowser instead of going full ham breaking the magic bonds tying me to the living world! Heck, even my henchmen are a testament to your mercy!"

"What? And you're goombas don't count?" Mario pressured.

"Oh, they're goombas, you idiot! They sprout back up after a period of time! Why do you think i never run out?!" Bowser screamed.

"And Koopas?"

"Invincible unless you yank 'em out of their shell!"

"Boos?"

Bowser facepalmed. "Now you're just being ridiculous. And don't even get me started on what you've done with the stolen money in _my_ coin blocks!"

Mario frowned. "That-a money wasn't even-a yours to begin wi-!"

"AND all _you_ do is spend that money on parties and sports events for everyone else! Heck, you even go out of your way to invite me! Me! Do you seriously invite your enemies on purpose in the hopes of gaining their favor?! Why not use that money to buy a getaway home like your brother instead of plumbing pipes all your life?!"

"You realize I'm-a also a doctor, right? And, I'm-a giving it back to the mushroom Kingdom!" persisted Mario.

"Gimme a break." muttered Bowser. "Next you're gonna tell me you invest in some nonexistent charity that builds entertainment systems for lonely children with busy parents?"

Mario stared blankly, making Bowser groan in annoyance. He once more started towards his Koopa Copter. All the while, the plumber twiddled his gloved fingers. "I don't-a need that much-a to get by. I may not-a have a big house, but I'm-a perfectly comfortable where I am. Yes, I have-a the money, but what do I need-a so much-a luxury for?"

"My point exactly. You have a sense of nobility and acceptance I simply can't understand." Bowser huffed as he grabbed the edges of his vehicle, hauling himself inside. His gaze sad. "Look Mario, I like you just as much as i hate you. You're a worthy arch nemesis, and, compared to those other maggots that dare call themselves fighters in smash tournaments, you're the greatest challenge I've ever faced. Yet here you are, womanless, _still_ in the same professions, living in a tiny single story with your lousy chicken of a brother's occasional visits. Even someone as hated as you deserves better."

Mario pouted. Once more, it felt like the Koopa had read him like a book. Everything he said had some grain of truth to him he never truly acknowledged, always choosing the safety and wellbeing of others over everything else. Try as he might to search for a rebuttal, he simply could not, leaving the air silent once more. The wind whooshed past as the Koopa Copter revved to life. With nothing else to say, Mario began ambling sadly away.

All the while, Bowser had been struggling to fit in his transport. There was something inside that would not allow him to fit in all the way.

"For crying out loud!" he bellowed. One arm squeezed between him and the tight edges of his Copter. It took some rummaging, but at last he pulled out a question block. He took one look at it and sighed. In a fit of frustration, he tossed it at Mario's head. "Here! A parting gift, loser!"

It struck directly, knocking the short italian on his belly. The impact had just enough force to release its contents. Bowser was already rising into the air when he noticed the peculiar pink and gold object flutter out in a majestic glow. Admittedly, he had forgotten about the powerup block in its entirety, though now knowing what was inside, he reconsidered tossing away something potentially valuable. He left his vehicle running in the case of a hasty retreat, stomping over the empty block and towards the item.

"Hmph... So that's what was in there."

Mario groaned, stumbling to a stand. He was about to retaliate when he saw the powerup in Bowser's claws. His curiosity melted away his agitation "Is that a-?"

"A Super Crown." interrupted Bowser. "Disappointing. Last thing I want is for something that turns me into a gi-" He stopped. The air around him seemed to change on a dime as if just having reached an epiphany. Despite not saying a word, the expression on his face made it seem he was deep in thought. It looked like his mind suddenly raced with endless possibilities as he clutched the crown harder and harder in his hands. A large grin slowly creeped its way onto his snout, baring his massive teeth in their full, gleaming glory. It was that same psychotic, challenge-ready face he always displayed when warming up for a duel.

Mario waddled over. His hand outreached. "Okay me-Bowser, gimme the thing."

Silence. He stared at the beast before attempting a snag, only to have Bowser lift it just out of reach.

"Hey, you tossed that at-a me! I think I should-a be the one to keep it!" he protested.

"Hold on tiny man, my brain just hatched a plan!" retorted Bowser. "This thing turns people into some hideous rendition of Princess Peach, right?"

"Eh?" Mario sounded a bit confused. "Y-yes...well, mainly Toadette. She's the only one who's ever tried it on."

"Exactly! And you're just gonna give it to her!" Bowser elaborated. "I say you and I give this thing a whirl! You get what I'm saying?"

The Koopa King's excitement was making him increasingly uncomfortable. With no answer though, he continued.

"Alright, answer me this. Do you still love the Princess?"

Mario gloomily looked down at the dirt. "Are we not-a done with this-?"

"Answer the question-!"

"Yes!" came quicker than he cared to admit.

Bowser's grin grew. "Good! Because a small part of me still needs her too. I betcha she's not completely over you just yet either. I can only imagine the face she'll make if she sees you with someone else!"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I've got an idea, but it's a little radical. See, if someone uses this, mainly me since it _was my_ item block, we could convince Peach that you've moved on and found someone else! It's quite simple really. We use lady me to make her jealous, it works like I know it will, and she'll be jumping back into your arms the moment we throw her over the edge-!"

"What?!" exclaimed Mario. "What in the world makes you think that-a plan would-a work? Do you even-a know how women-a work?"

Bowser snorted. "Listen Mario, I don't think I like this plan anymore than you do. But I think this is about our only option if you want the princess back! Besides, I wanna see the look on her face when she sees her precious plumber with another girl!"

"I would-a never do anything to hurt-a Peach!" Mario continued arguing. "How do you even-a know if the Super-a Crown will work on you?!"

He stared eagerly at the gleaming crown. Its glow casting shadows amongst the various trees and surrounding shrubbery. Every passing second made the Koopa more and more curious. Surely this plan was out of desperation to save his arch nemesis' relationship which, as much as he despised the idea, he knew that it was needed for their lifestyles to function. Peach needed a proper bodyguard, he needed a princess, and Mario needed a love interest. It was not perfect per say, but it was the most viable option he could think of. The last thing he wanted was for things to change between them. This was all he knew.

With the plumber rambling continuously in the background, Bowser slowly lifted the crown in his massive claws. To Mario's horror, the lizard began to glow as soon as the object touched his head. A massive poof burst out of Bowser, shoving Mario to the ground yet again. The monster's bellowing, echoing laugh resonated throughout the entire transformation. For a moment, the memories of facing him years ago in a dark world resurfaced. Eventually the smoke cleared. Mario eagerly stammered to his feet, hesitant to see the result of the Koopa King's reckless decision only to find his towering rival had disappeared. In his place a young maiden with an uncanny resemblance to someone he already knew. She was much shorter than Bowser, yes, but still a giant in contrast to himself.

"So? Did it work?"

Mario's jaw hit the floor. To both their surprises, even his voice had changed. While it was not at all ladylike, carrying an expected gruffness complimented by a rude undertone, it was definitely a drastic change, now caressing Mario's ears with an octave thousands of times softer.

"Ahh! Is that my voice?!" he screeched. "Is _that_ _my_ voice?! And-!?" He stroked his face in shock, feeling the smooth skin that now covered his hands. The initial fear slowly became maniacal bliss. Bowser looked himself over continuously, giggling with the excitement of a little school girl. Though his massive physique shrunken almost to the size of the beloved Princess Peach, he took joy in how much of a change such a puny power-up had brought to his body. This new feminine form came completely robed in a silky black and gray dress that partially exposed a fully formed bosom yet softly hugged its hourglass shape perfectly. Surprisingly, a small number of his trademark features remained. His thin fingers tugged at the edges of his newly formed lips, revealing a set of sharp teeth. Then he felt the horns protruding from the sides of his head. His excitement slowly faded when he noticed the tail dangling at his backside. "Well, i was going for something a little more prissy. Guess beggars can't be choosers." He twirled around. "Well? Whaddaya think, bucko?"

Mario could not utter a single word. He was surprised the powerup had done anything to Bowser at all. Worse still, it had changed the fearsome beast into some twisted version of the face he loved. Thick eyebrows, sporty muscles, spiked cuffs, and horns?! And those eyes. Those hungry, blazing red eyes. This was far from what he had wanted. Far from anything he was familiar with!

 _Poof!_

"Hey! Eyes up here, stupid!"

His trance shattered. The female Bowser had vanished into a puff of smoke, bringing back the familiar repellent face.

He scowled. "Don't get any funny ideas you idiot, it's still me!"

Mario frowned. "I wasn't! I was-a just surprised the crown worked!"

Bowser arched a brow. "That convincing, eh?" He stamped over to his foe, picking him up by the collar of his neck. "Alright short stock, here's the plan. You know the ins and outs of the Mushroom Kingdom better than I do. Meet me outside the east gate in a week's time, noon. From there…" Bowser placed the Super Crown back on his head. Another poof later and the twisted version of Peach had returned. "...You guide me inside, and we have a little ...get together in heaven. Just the two of us. All we need then is do the stupidest couple's things we can imagine in front of Princess Peach and the rest is history!"

Such an idea was difficult to swallow. "A-Are-a you suggesting we go on-a date?"

"A fake date of course!" Bowser laughed, tossing him at the dirt. "Easy peasy! Pretty soon, Peach will _have_ to beg for you to return! C'mon. What's so difficult about pretending to date another girl so you can get your ex back?"

Dirt decorated Mario's once white wedding attire, reflecting how dirty he felt about the idea. "W-What if she doesn't-a believe it?"

"She _will_ believe it!" he roared. A fireball exploding violently in his mouth. "We're going to do the most stomach churning, cavity-inducing things that lovers do so _you_ can wrap her around your finger!" He lumbered to Mario's feet. His massive, feminine figure looming menacingly overhead. " _I'm_ doing this for _you_! For the three of us! Believe me when I say the last thing I want is for anything to change! Now, are you gonna man up? Or are you willing to lose Peach to someone like, say, Wario?"

Mario's eyes peeled back in absolute horror. Without a second thought, he stretched his arm.

Bowser leered a wide, toothy smile. He did the same, grasping the gloved hand in his own.

"I...I accept-a the terms...Bowser." he shuttered.

The Koopa thought for a moment before replying. "I'm a 'she' now Mario. Call me...Bowsette."


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Date

**Chapter 2: Dragon Date**

Peace had reigned over the Mushroom Kingdom ever since Bowser's defeat. The week had passed and, just as promised, Mario arrived at the east gate. It was past noon now and with no sign of his arch rival, his patience began wearing thin. He tapped his finger against the tree he leaned on. Perhaps there was something he missed? No, it could not be that. Even now, his exact instructions replayed clear as day.

"Remember, we're trying to make this as convincing as possible. I'm a girl whom you just met and are already losing your mind over. Wear something casual, but nice...or at least put on a freshly clean pair of overalls. Oh! Maybe some manly cologne? And make sure you bring plenty of that stored away dough. Bowsette's gonna require a hefty lump sum in return for her services."

The idea of spending his hard earned money on this most loathed individual made his skin crawl. Trying to take comfort knowing Peach would take him back granted him little calm. It was a ridiculous idea from the start. And now he was all the way out here crossing his fingers in the hopes that Bowser could keep his promise. Trusting Bowser of all people! Had he forgotten their deal or blown him off all together? To think he had wasted hours shining his shoes, washing and ironing his best shirt and overalls, picking out his best gloves, and his favorite cap all so Bowser could be a no-show to his own idea? What a joke. If he had wanted to tan out in the hot sun for hours on end, he would at least do so playing golf or soccer. Even tennis sounded better than standing around like a fool under a tree. The only saving grace was its copious amounts of shade. At least that kept him cool to where he would not sweat. By this point, it had become clear that oversized turtle would not appear. Mario sighed. Obviously it was too good to be true.

Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle nearby. Low and behold, it was indeed Bowser. Or Bowsette as he decided to call this new appearance.

"Stupid trees! Stupid dress! Stupid hair! How can anyone stand having this much-?!"

The two locked eyes. Every inch of her attire looked a mess with twigs sticking out of her hair and dress. Clearly, Bowsette had not had enough time to adjust to her new body despite an entire week's worth of time. Even her crown was skewed. Mario could not help but smile."

"Can it, mushroom muncher!" she scolded while pulling debris out of her hair. He went to help her out which reluctantly she allowed.

"I was-a starting to think you would-a not-a show up."

"Hey, all you had to do is put on some slacks and polish your shoes!" she retorted. "I never thought something so simple could require this much maintenance!"

Mario laughed, doing his best to restore Bowsette to her proper appearance. Eventually, all the debris was removed leaving behind only small tears in her dress. There was no way she was going to trek back just to have it sewn.

"Why didn't you just-a use your Koopa Copter, Bowser?" inquired Mario.

"That's 'Bowsette' to you, pipsqueak!" her pointy finger prodded his chest. "And I did! But I had to hide it back there so I wouldn't raise suspicion."

Mario faced the Kingdom entrance. Hesitation yet remained. He did have an entire week to convince and prepare himself, but never expected the actual day to come. Could he really stoop so low as to pull this off in front of Peach?

"So, are we clear on the plan?"

He gazed up at the tall woman quietly looking down on him. His pride swallowed, Mario reached his arm out for her to take. She shook her head, instead opting to lay a hand on the little man's back, leading him to the entrance.

"Now remember, we're a lovey dovey couple. We do some ooey gooey things in front of Peach and she comes running back. Just don't think for once that I'm enjoying any of it, got it?! And whatever you do...watch where you step."

"Why's-a that?"

A hint of color came to her face. "I couldn't remove my shell, horns, or tail. I'm hiding the ladder under my dress, and I swear, if you step on it, I'll curb stomp ya!"

Mario was almost tempted to look behind her only to have her hand press against his head.

"And I'd rather not have anyone staring at my rear."

Soon, they were strolling down the main street of the Mushroom Kingdom. Shops to one direction, homes to the other. Meanwhile, other villagers ran about performing mundane tasks to keep things up and running. It was surreal to say the least. Bowsette had never once seen the land so peaceful before. Usually, the Toads would be running around screaming their heads off by now. That much slowly became apparent. While they were definitely getting the strangest of glances, not once did anyone cry out in fear. If anything, they looked more awestruck by the new girl in town. One might even dare to say a small portion were mesmerized by her appearance. Some waved in their general direction, prompting Mario to nervously wave back. Bowsette did the same. It was perhaps the closest she had ever come to a Toad, or anyone who was not her minion for that matter, without them flipping out in a panic. This was incredible! None of them showed the slightest ounce of fright in her presence. Yet here she was, sneaking behind enemy lines right under their nonexistent noses! She smirked with delight. If anything, she should have thought of this years ago!

Mario led Bowsette along the various streets, passing tourist traps, restaurants, clothing stores, and alike. All the while, everyone was blissfully unaware of the unfolding situation. Never once did her hand unglue from his back. It was as if she owned a little willing hostage. That much she enjoyed dearly.

"So, where do you think we'll find Peach...darling?"

He shuddered at the word 'darling', swallowing hard. "It's-a usually around-a now Peach takes a break to exercise for-a the day. My guess is she's-a playing tennis with-a Luigi at-a this time."

"Chicken feet? Is he out to steal your lady too?" Bowsette chuckled.

Mario was not finding her comments very amusing. "No. He's-a just in the neighborhood for a vacation away from-a ghost hunting."

"Serve up!"

Luigi struck the ball with his racket to Peach's side, who promptly ran after it. A successful return to his side, but Luigi rebutted with ease. Peach dove for the ball and barely managed to hit it back to her opponent. It bounced just out of reach.

"Yay! Score one up for me!" Peach cried. "I'm catching up fast Luigi!"

He chuckled. "Ey, that-a was pretty good. But you'll have to do-a better than that-a to beat the green missile!"

"Hmph! Bring it on, green man!"

Bowsette peeked her head out of a nearby shrub. Her toothy grin oozed with mischief. "Alright pinhead, here we go. You walk me down the tennis court in full view of that pompous broad, but don't even think of acknowledging her. She's beneath you, a relic of the past. Act like you're fixated solemnly on me, got it?"

Mario moaned. "I-I can't-a believe I'm-a seriously going through with-a this." His knees buckled beneath him.

"Don't forget, she led you on! Baking you cakes, giving you kisses, all for what?! A big fat _no_ when you confessed your affections for her!" she whispered harshly. "Now give me your best flirt!"

With unsteady breath, he took Bowsette's arm and led her down the tennis court just as ordered. As they approached the duo, Mario reminisced some of the many romantic things he one day hoped to do with Peach. Eventually, he mustered the courage to begin talking.

"So, after this, you wanna go get-a some-a frozen yogurt?"

"Oh, so long as I'm with you darling, anything's fine. I'm actually curious to see more of the sights around here, if you don't mind? I'm having such a wonderful time meeting the Mushroom Kingdom alongside you, Mario."

"Of-a course! I'd be willing-a to show you whatever-a you like!"

Ironically, Luigi heard the conversation first, losing interest in the game just enough for the ball to bounce from the court, then off his head.

"Ha! That's a tied game Luigi!" called Peach.

He did not respond. Her line of sight followed to see what made him so muddled. A familiar plumber strolled up to them without a care in the world with another woman whom she had never seen before.

"And-a after that, how about a nice-a night gazing up at-a the stars?"

"Oh Mario, you're so romantic!"

"Mario?"

That voice immediately made him tense. Bowsette brought her hand to his back in an effort to keep him focused.

"Excuse me?"

A tap on her shoulder. Her teeth gritted in annoyance having not expected the princess to jump the gun so soon, but happily turned to face her.

"While I'm not bothered by people walking my royal tennis court, may I at least be acquainted with the new face?"

She grinned a toothy grin. "What? Don't you recognize the greatest hero in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I meant you, ma'am. And…" Her attention was quickly disrupted. The sudden realization that this stranger matched her appearance exactly completely threw any manner of concentration out the window. Other than minor differing details, the resemblance was uncanny. Her attention then latched onto the object atop the woman's head.

"Princess Peach! I've heard of your beauty, but never once pictured seeing it in person."

Mario gazed up at her quizzically. Peach however was more focused on this new princess' crown. "Yes well, I ask again. Who are you?"

Bowsette pulled her man closer. "So, aren't you gonna introduce me, dear?"

Typical of her to throw him under the bus. In his skittish condition however, he found it rather difficult to come up with anything to say. "Princess, this is my...m-my-"

"Girlfriend!" concluded Bowsette.

"Girlfriend?!" Peach exclaimed. Her hair puffing up.

"Yup!" added Bowsette. "We've been dating for a few days now, haven't we Mario?"

He nodded, refusing to meet Peach's eyes.

"Oh! Is that so?" a passive aggressive Peach puffed. "Well, I'm glad he's found a lady friend who he can talk to."

"He is quite the catch!" she continued, "I couldn't help but snatch him up! Though I have to wonder, were you not originally one to fancy this ha-err...man's company?"

"Hey bro!"

It was Luigi. Throughout the entire time, he had been waving to gain his brother's attention. "Who's-a the pretty lady? And...not-a to be rude, but is-a that-a tail I just-a saw?"

"Gosh-dang it Luigi!" Now it was Bowsette's turn to tense up. She had tried so hard to keep it hidden under her dress and now Mario's miserable second banana was going to blow their cover!

Peach eyed them inquisitively. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Both her and Mario's eyes went wide. Bowsette clutched Mario's shoulder with crushing force. "Well, we'll leave you to your tennis game, my dear!"

Just as they took their first steps, Peach stepped her shoe on the edge of Bowsette's dress. In the process forcing her tail to spring up between its hiding flaps. At the exact same time, the spikes that had previously receded back into her shell jutted outwards.

The couple froze. No one said a word. Only the loud click in Peach's head broke the silence.

"Bowser!?"

"Mama mia." uttered Mario.

With a twitch, Bowsette gradually turned back to her rival. In her efforts, exposing her tail to the fullest. "Surprise!"

"I should have known! Of course _you_ wouldn't have the slightest clue on how a woman behaves! And...Mario? What _are_ you doing with this oat bag in my kingdom?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Peachy?" Bowsette proclaimed. "We're on a date! And Mario here is showing me what it's like when everyone isn't running around like headless chickens!"

She looked down at Mario who finally willed himself to look her in the eye. "It's-a true, Princess. I found someone else."

Peach's gaze darted from one to the other. A hand rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, seriously? This is the saddest thing I've ever seen. What kind of treachery are you two trying to pull?"

"No treachery here m'lady. Mario simply found someone who better suits his needs! C'mon, 'oat bag'? Have you _seen_ these luscious curves?" Bowsette ran her hands across her hourglass body.

She huffed angrily. "Mario get this monster out of my kingdom!"

"Monster? Oh, I think you're referring to that big, devilishly handsome Koopa who no longer exists! Say hello to Bowsette!" She twirled with a mocking bow. "And do you really wanna raise suspicion, sweetie? Whaddaya think will happen if your public find out _you_ let the Koopa King slip into your kingdom, hmm?"

"Oh, puh-lease!" scoffed Peach. Her face now inches away from her rival. In the process, squishing Mario between the two. "You only made it this far because of Mario! Only a complete fool would fall for such an uninspired ruse!"

"Eh-heh-eugh! And who may this lovely diamond gracing us with her presence be?"

Along the way, Toadsworth had taken a detour to witness the spectacle conversing with his beloved ruler.

"I say, Master Mario, where did you find such a fine, tall glass of water?" he chuckled as he approached.

Bowsette could not help but beam in excitement. Gracefully, she knelt down to the old toadstool's height eager to rub her brilliant disguise in Peach's face. "Ah, you must be the wise and noble Toadsworth. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Her hand extended outwards.

He happily took her finger in his tiny palms, laying a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "You are absolutely correct, my buff tomato! And who might you be?"

Bowsette giggled. "Oh, I'm Bowsette! I'm Mario's new girlfriend! He's been telling me how lovely a place the Mushroom Kingdom was, and I just _had_ to see it for myself!"

"Bowsette?" Toadsworth repeated suspiciously. "Ah! Well, I assume you'll show her well, Master Mario!"

Peach cut in. "Toadsworth, that's not a real woman. It's just Bowser with a Super Crown!"

The old Toad adjusted his glasses with a squint. "Mm...are you certain? Bowser's but a brutish old besprawler with no sense of style! Come now dear, how could you compare this wonderful creature to _him_ when she looks just like you!"

"Pfft-!" The dragon princess struggled to contain her laughter. Even Mario found himself wincing at the elder's comment. He altered his eyeline to Luigi, who had been watching the entire event unfold with morbid curiosity.

"Wah-? She looks nothing like me!" protested Peach.

Toadsworth waved a hand in front of his face. "Poppycock! You share the same hair. The same eyes. It wouldn't surprise me if you shared that same laugh-"

"Toadsworth!"

Unwillingly, Bowsette burst into a set of snorting giggles. A bashful Mario lowered his hat. He had been trying not to laugh himself.

"My, she really does match down to your laughter!" Toadsworth persisted. "Tell me deary, you two wouldn't happen to be related, would you?"

Bowsette grappled to her senses. "Heh, who knows? For all intents and purposes, we may as well be long lost sisters! For the record, imitation is the highest form of flattery and your princess here...let's just say she inspired my current look."

Peach was far past fuming. In her instincts, she wanted to snatch the Super Crown right out of this 'Bowsette's hair, but in addition to Toadsworth, other royal subjects would triangulate on them soon. She would have important matters to attend to momentarily, and revealing Bowser in the middle of the kingdom would most definitely leave a sizable splotch on her status in public eye. After all, a reputation of being kidnapped was all she was known for and this would more than likely be the straw that breaks the camel's back. No matter how much she hated the idea, her perpetrator needed to remain under that disguise. Despite an inferno raging within, Peach could only hope for her hero to come through again. In her heart, she pleaded, begged to have this beast dealt with once and for all.

Such a hero however remained unmoved. Mario had long since stepped in between her and Bowsette. He only stared up at his fair princess. It would have been an understatement to say she was stunned. His eyes had that familiar burn of determination. An all too familiar fire burning solely to protect. And yet she could see a hurt hiding behind the flames. Whether this was an injury caused by her rejection or something more sinister however remained unclear to her. The two stood frozen in time for the slightest moment before Toadsworth recalled them into reality. His conversation with Bowsette finally concluding.

"Princess Toadstool?" he patted her back. "Is everything alright between you and Master Mario? You appear quite tense."

She glared from under her blonde hair. Her fists clenched at her sides. Meanwhile, Bowsette smiled deviously from triumph.

"Y-Yes Toadsworth. All's well."

He smiled under his thick white mustache. "Shall we resume preparations for the week's festivities then?"

"Festivities?" inquired Bowsette.

"Why yes!" answered Toadsworth. "You see, to help our lovely princess relax from her terrifying ordeal, we're hosting a wing-ding at Isle Delfino! There will be music, plenty of food, all for the next three nights! Not quite a 'Mario Party' mind you, but I assure it will be quite the shindig!"

"Ooooh, that sounds like fun! In that case, I'll stay here and watch over Mario in place of Peach!" She picked him up in her arms and squeezed tightly. Her grip suffocating him in a chokehold disguised as a hug. He wheezed for air until Bowsette released her grip, dropping him to the ground.

"Of course, of course!" exclaimed Toadsworth. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe there are some royal matters we must address. I trust you're done with your game of tennis, deary?"

"Y-yes...of course." a trembling Peach agreed. Reluctantly, she put away her tennis racket, passing Bowsette in the process. Daggers fired like cannonballs from her eyes.

Luigi mosied over to Mario, repeatedly asking him what was going on. Upon hearing the explanation however, the younger one went into a trembling frenzy.

"B-B-But Mario! He could-a turn back at any second!"

"I have-a to do this alone!"

"But there's-a gotta be a way I can-a help!"

"I know what I'm-a doing, but I'm-a gonna need-a you to give me space." reassured Mario. "Keep-a this between us, okay? If-a thing's get-a messy, you'll-a be the first-a to know."

Luigi reluctantly nodded. Regardless of how feminine this new Bowser looked, he still felt the hungry eyes of his brother's date seething through the back of his head. Even after parting ways, he refused to look Bowsette head on. In spite of his fear however, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to be left alone with their greatest foe. Coyly, Luigi bid the princess farewell before parting ways.

Soon enough, Peach had stored away her sports attire, huffing over to the awaiting Toadsworth. She took one last look at the makeshift couple. In an act of spite, Bowsette inched down to grasp Mario's hand, giving it the lightest squeeze. Peach glowered angrily as the two mosied away.

"D'oh, ho ho ho ho! Did you see how mad she got when I grabbed your hand?!" Bowsette exclaimed shoveling another scoop of frozen yogurt into her mouth. Her chair reclined backwards as she flailed freely coming precariously close to toppling over. "She looked like she was ready to pop, she was so red!"

Mario poked and prodded at his frozen treat. A hand holding up his gloomy face. "Yes... she was-a mad." Eventually his palm slid out from under his chin, letting his head slam the patio table.

"Oh, cheer up Mario, baby!" cheered Bowsette. "We just found out she's still wants you! How great is that?!"

"Don't-a you think it was just because you were-?"

"Best of all, I barely had to say a word! Dumb Peach pretty much burned herself!"

"Bowser-"

"And that senile old fart didn't think twice about who I was, ha! What a chump! He's as gullible as they-!"

"Stop it!"

Mario slammed his hands on the table making his date tumble onto the pavement below. She whisked back up.

"What?!"

"I know you're-a you, but at-a least tone it-a down with-a the insults! What-a happened to the plan?!"

Bowsette blinked in surprise. This little plumber had barely made a peep in Peach's presence. Now all of a sudden he was up in arms? "Oh get over it, fuzz face! I'm still evil, remember?" she growled scrunchy-faced.

He scowled back. "We're-a supposed to be working together! You said it yourself-a!"

"Who said it was gonna be easy?!" Bowsette clutched the table edges tightly. "I'm the one in the dress going out of my way to make this work Mario! You really think I'm enjoying any second sitting here pretending I don't want to burn this place to the ground?! And worst of all, I'm stuck doing it with you!"

Both locked eyes. The growing tension beckoning them to begin a brawl right in the middle of a bustling street. All they needed now was an excuse. A wink, a breath, a twitch, anything would suffice as a viable trigger to set them off. Neither moved. Slowly, they withdrew back to their seats. Only then did they register a crowd gathering exclusively to witness their bickering, dissipating when their argument ceased.

It took an entire minute for Mario to regain his calm. "Listen me-Bowser, I know you're-a used to not facing-a consequences. But we do need-a to keep-a this consistent."

She scoffed. "What, do you want me to pull your 'stache and give you a big wet kiss?"

"No!" He squeezed his cup. "I need-a you to be more-a gentle. Otherwise, Peach isn't-a gonna buy us-a being together. I swore I was-a gonna need-a one-up after you almost-a crushed me back-a there."

Her lips eased into a pout. "It's this body. These proportions are stupid hard to get used to." Bowsette pushed her arms together, lightly squeezing her bosom. "It doesn't help that my center of gravity's much...different this time around."

He averted his eyes. For a moment, his cheeks went red with shame.

She went on. "If it's a lighter touch you want, fine. But in return, I expect you to _stop_ being so gentle. Be a dragon and I'm your gold, got it?"

"Okie-dokie." nodded Mario sheepishly.

Bowsette simply muttered. "I swear, you're the only one who can say that nowadays and still make it sound bearable." Her eyes inched to the ground. Tragically, her frozen yogurt had splattered all over the sidewalk the moment she fell. Her dress had caught some, as well as her shoes. Distraught filled her face. Even her pointed ears drooped a bit. "So much for evening fro-yo."

Mario sighed. His cup was still very much full without so much as a single dent. "Here. Take-a mine."

The gesture caught Bowsette off guard, eying Mario with the most peculiar of looks. "I'm not eating something that's been in your mouth."

"It-a hasn't." argued Mario. "Just...finish it off. I'm not-a hungry."

She stared momentarily before slowly inching her hand towards him, snatching the cup away from a date making minimal effort to stop her. As expected, she promptly gobbled it down without so much as a 'thank you'.

Mario gazed up at the amber sky above. His mind endlessly pondering on whether or not the right course of action was being taken. Who was he kidding? A deal had been made with his most hated enemy with its repercussions still unclear. "How long are-a you willing to keep-a this up?"

"Hmm?" muffled Bowsette through a mouthful of yogurt. "Till I get Peach to love you again. And what a Koopa starts, a Koopa finishes. Keep your cell on, I betcha she'll call soon."

"I was afraid you'd say that, me-Bowser."

She glared at him from behind her cup. "It's Bowsette...stupid plumber."

Mario huffed. "It's-a Mario...jerk."


	3. Chapter 3: Delfino Delinquency

_**Author's note:** Before I begin, I wanted to give a quick thank you to all those who have commented/reviewed the fic. I did not expect to get this much attention. You guys are great! Also, I apologize for this chapter having taken so long. Things have been getting a tad busier at work, so I've had less time to do much. Furthermore, this chapter went through three whole changes until I decided on what direction I wanted the story to go. Yes, I am going to finish the whole thing in due time. And, for those of you who want more, here you go!_

 _Edit: I also apologize for the constant changes and edits. I neglected to fix a few mistakes I noticed only after this was uploaded._

 **Chapter 3: Delfino Delinquency**

With so many factors at play, Bowser made all the necessary preparations prior to an ever nearing departure. Unbelievably, "Operation: Love-sick Ling-weenie" as he referred to it was taking longer than a single day as originally predicted, granted Princess Peach had either been all too stubborn or too oblivious to catch any hints. For a short time, he parted from any interactions with Mario in the hopes she would at least seek him out to lay their differences out on the table. Surely she could not stay this bitter forever. Yet such ideas never appeared to cross her royal mind, and on the day she finally departed for her trip, left without so much as a goodbye. On a whim of impatience, Bowser felt he had little choice but to partake in a minor escapade of his own. Maybe take a day or two to cleanse his scales while he was at it. Ruling an entire kingdom of Koopas, Goombas, and alike did take its toll, and this would be about as close to a vacation he would have gotten in a while. His sole regret is that he would be stuck in that wretched fleshy form without being able to wreak any havoc.

Firstly and foremost, he left only his most trusted subordinates in charge, with the promise of keel-hauling them from the Doom Ship should he find anything out of place upon return. Second, and most important, he was sure to let Bowser Jr. know of his absence, giving him the usual reminders about behavior and how to rope others into doing his dirty work, albeit the little Koopa was less than thrilled.

"Will Mama come by to babysit me while your gone?"

There was a light choke in Bowser's throat. "Err...I'll call and make sure she does whenever she has time, alright?"

Junior grumbled. "If she can't, it's ok." A hint of sadness in his tiny voice.

Slowly, Bowser pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, don't worry sonny. I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to see you again." he said warmly. His massive arms clutching his son. "She loves you dearly, just as much as i do, and until I'm done helping Mario undo his screw-up, I want you to be on your best behavior."

The youngling nodded, pulling away soon after. "Do we at least get to beat him up when you're done?"

Bowser boomed a hearty laugh. "That's my boy! In the meantime, remember to keep practicing that fire breath!"

"Yes sir, papa sir!" Junior exclaimed.

"Now run along, sport. I wanna see progress by the time I get back!"

Bowser Jr. did as instructed, leaving his father to his affairs. Soon, he was back to packing all necessary essentials into a small suitcase, including a change of cuffs and some lady clothes he had so generously bought for Princess Peach years prior. It was painstaking trying to get these specifically into his bag without tearing them in his claws. Tempted as he was to reiterate his favorite powerup, he was not about to do it anywhere near his son's proximity. It sure would have made packing such delicate attire thousands of times easier though. He would just have to use the tips of his claws as gently as possible.

"The final preparations have been made to your Koopa Copter, your malevolence." a magikoopa interrupted his concentration. In the process, accidentally making him tear apart a rather expensive bra. When he realized what he had done, Bowser slowly turned to his subordinate with utmost annoyance.

"Err, should I come back later my liege?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "No, Kamek." he uttered. The anger subsided. Of all his favored minions, he always did know how to lend a helping hand. He smiled. "Where would I be without ya, old chum?"

"Exactly where you'd expect to be, your majesty." the magikoopa replied sheepishly. "Though, I must ask, is the addition of all this feminine attire truly necessary for such a short trip?"

"I'm going to be surrounded by idiots with no idea who I am." remarked Bowser as he held up a green princess dress. "I'll need to blend in as best I can. 'Sides, I can finally put all these old gifts to good use!"

Kamek arched a brow, regarding some of the more scandalous attire inside. "Curious. I never once remember you picking _those_ out for Peach."

Bowser slammed the suitcase shut. His eyes wide with embarrassment and agitation. "It was all they had in my size, okay?!...you have no idea how difficult is to find things when you're a smooth-skin with a tail."

"Oh my." chuckled Kamek with a tug of his collar. "A-A drastic change in your wardrobe, sir?"

His face flushed for a moment. "Not like anyone wants to see _that_ …" He cleared his throat. " I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Just hold the fort for a night or two. I shouldn't be long. I'll let you know if I am."

Eventually, Bowser stuffed the last of his things into his case. The irony being that a majority of it was specifically for his alter ego. He hammered it into Kamek's mind repeatedly that, while fine for the rest of his troops to know what was going on, none of this was to reach Bowser Jr.'s ears under any circumstances. The last thing he wanted was to break the illusion of a second parent in his dear son's eyes. After giving off his final instructions, Bowser bid the last of his troops goodbye, setting off for his Koopa Copter. His claws grabbed the edges and within moments, off to the setting sun he went.

Once he was a fair distance away, Bowser opened his luggage and began rummaging through it. He gave a sigh of relief following the reunification of him and his Super Crown. Without a second thought, he situated it back on its rightful pedestal, creating that poofing transformation he had grown so accustomed to. The lovely Bowsette was returned to her full beauty.

Meanwhile, Mario anxiously awaited the arrival of his date. Peach still had not contacted him in a while, though no doubt she was busy receiving some much needed rest for the time being. A previous conversation with Bowsette two days before still replayed in his mind.

"On-a what grounds do you think I'd-a go with you to Isle Delfino!?"

Bowsette grinned deviously. " _Your Pretty Princess Peachy_ " she sang.

Mario winced. The last thing he wanted was to be labeled a stalker. "Don't-a you think this is-a going-a bit far?"

"Nonsense!" replied Bowsette. "My Koopa Copter can get there and back in a matter of minutes!"

"But-a going through all this-a trouble to harass-a Peach?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love, petal chewer. So, how crazy are you willing to get?"

As always, she tactically manipulated him into contemplating another hair-brained scheme. Either Bowser truly was adamant about getting the two back together or, more realistically, growing impatient. He barely even waited until the day after their date for confirmation on whether or not the ex-couple had spoken, opting to put more pressure on Peach. Now here he was, sitting at a beachfront next to a pipe he previously traveled through. The setting sun reflecting brightly in his bright blue irises. At least the view was nice. A welcome distraction from the absolute malice they were planning on projecting towards the poor princess. Still, Mario did admittedly want to see her return, showing that unbridled affection she always seemed so willing to give. Furthermore, the idea of visiting Isle Delfino for the first time in a while did sound like the perfect getaway from the previous madness, even if it was only for a short period. It was a vacation. Two days tops. That thought sugarcoated what they were really about to do.

Things would be different this time however. He brought a small backpack with three pairs of clothes along with all other essentials needed for travel, including a few powerups should Bowser decide he was done playing nice. Now it was simply a matter of waiting for his dear frenemy. Soon, he made out the familiar silhouette of a horned figure flying through the amber skies in a sphere. It eventually landed in his proximity. A beckoning Bowsette motioned him over in a flurry of insults as customary.

"It's-a nice to see you too, Bowser." he mumbled.

She snarled. "I told you, it's Bowsette! Now hop on, pasta breath! Of all the things I never thought I'd say."

As he prepared a jump, Mario could not help but notice something different in Bowsette's appearance. It was not the dress. It was not the earrings. Something was...off this time around, but he could not place his finger on it.

"What?" she demanded snapping him out of his trance.

He grumbled. "Remind-a me again, what happened-a to 'staying here and-a watching-a Mario'?"

She groaned. "It's been days since she left for her trip and I'm not waiting another for her to come knocking at your door! Now hurry up! We're burning daylight!"

Mario shook his head. A mere copy of Peach was all this was. Nor grace nor kindness where this one's strong suit, leaving him to haul himself into the rounded transport. A hard thud announced Mario's successful entrance. She watched with arms crossed at her chest the entire time.

He rose to his feet, running his gloved hands on the edges of the Koopa Copter. "Huh. I never expected it-a to be this roomy."

Bowsette rolled her eyes, grabbing her edge. A buzzing propeller beneath thrusted them into the air. In a matter of moments, they were high in the sky. Mario peeked his head to overlook the ever expanding scenery. His hair and mustache dancing with the oncoming wind. The weather was cool with the ocean breeze filling his nostrils. They had gained both speed and altitude quickly. The Mushroom Kingdom looked like little more than a glistening coin after some time. In the far distance, the Koopa Kingdom, in contrast, lay surrounded by dark clouds and lava. All of it was quickly trailing off behind them as they flew above the ocean. Its waters too glistening like diamonds with the setting sun. Clearly this was why Bowser wanted that trip over the Mushroom Kingdom before. Such a view was truly mesmerizing.

He turned hack to face Bowsette. Her gaze was lost somewhere in the distance beyond her perfectly curved nose. A single pointy tooth poked out her unmoving lips. Her black dress flapped inside the Copter. Her skin reflected the amber glow of the setting sun as her blonde hair trailed behind. Such determination on her face made Mario temporarily forget about the beast hiding under that Super Crown, and for the briefest of moments, he found himself staring. She however had either not noticed or simply did not care. The novelty wore off fast when Mario remembered why he was here to begin with. Even now, temptation to abort their plan gripped like the crushing might of the Master Hand. He limped over to Bowsette's side. His tone grim. "Maybe it'd be best if I were to talk to her."

"Get off your high horse, will ya?" Bowsette harshly scoffed. Her grip tightened around the vehicle's edges. "Who's ever gained anything from being civil?"

Mario removed his hat. An all too familiar despair gnawed at his head. "I just-a don't-a know if I can-a face her after this."

Her fingers tapped the Koopa Copter's hull. "At least you'll still have me." she encouraged.

Bewildered, his gaze inched up to her meet hers. The gesture was unreturned by Bowsette. "Our relationship will remain the same throughout. I'm mainly losing the thrill of making you squirm like a Wiggler. My favorite part of kidnapping that woman."

Mario rested his head in one hand, contemplating the thought. "What do you kidnap Peach for anyway?"

A slight smirk formed at the edge of Bowsette's lips. Her hair drooping over her eyes. "To spite you." she murmured.

Her words throttled him ever so slightly. A dark aura emanated around her. She continued, raising her head as to make her eyes visible.

"Plus, I need someone to care for Junior when I'm preoccupied. He's the only one who can't fully fend for himself yet."

Her explanation almost made perfect sense. Mario had never truly sat down to think about Bowser's children. It may as well have been news to him that he cared so dearly for his offspring. His gaze shifted back to the setting sun. A gloved hand tapped the vehicle's surface. "Why Peach? Why haven't-a you ever tried-a kidnapping anyone else?"

Bowsette kept her eyes in the distance. "It's not for lack of trying, bonehead. Others are either too shallow or, in Daisy's case, tend to fight back. Peach is different like that. Her gentle touch makes her the perfect candidate." Her smile widened a bit. "And that way, I don't have to go out of my way gathering resources when I can have those numbskull Toads hand everything over in ransom!"

Mario sighed. His bright blue eyes stared down at the passing ocean below. Its breeze fluttering his cocoa-brown hair. From their height, he could still see a faint reflection in the water staring back. Gloomy, beat, lonely. "Doesn't it-a get tiring?" he mumbled. "Doing the same thing over and over again?"

She huffed. "No. Frankly, I'd hate it if anything changed between us."

He shifted his gaze towards her again. Mario prodded her for more. To him, if felt like she was keeping something. "You enjoy being-a feared by the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Is that a problem?" Bowsette answered with an eye roll. "What's not to like about being a big, fire-breathing terror?"

"Doesn't-a that-a get-a bit lonely?"

After what felt like hours, Bowsette finally acknowledged his passenger. "Why would you say that?" Her tone gruff, still refusing to meet his eyes. Again, her gold locks had shadowed a portion of her face. "I've got hundreds of minions who cater to my every whim. Plus, my dear children who are always there for me…What reason have I to be lonely?"

The last of the sparse sunlight continued creeping away, leaving only amber streaks upon the cloudy skies overhead. Mario nodded in agreement. In a hush voice, he said "Yeah...you're right."

Soon, the last drop of sunlight vanished in the horizon. In its place was a brightly lit landmass fast approaching. Isle Delfino had come to view at long last. Truth be told, it was never clear to either what time they planned to be there. It was simply a matter of arriving and teasing their elusive target. If Mario was willing to go along with it, surely there would be no reason for their objective to backfire. At long last, they were over the all too familiar island. A once sun bathed landmass was now draped over by darkness. Manmade light sources littered the entire dolphin-shaped isle with blasting music reaching them clear as day upon descent. In time, the unmistakable scent of bonfire food infiltrated both their nostrils with the promise of an oh so delicious meal. It alone made the two drool with hunger. Bowsette's sight darted to and fro in an effort to find a suitable place to land her Koopa Copter. In the end, she settled on parking inside a mountain cave at the edge of the sandy beach where no one would dare search.

Leaving their luggage behind, they set out to the heart of the town. An eerie silence reigned through most of their walk. Their only disturbance the sound of crashing waves and shuffling of sand beneath their shoes. At least there was the light glow of a waning gibbous provided suitable light. Though it took a few minutes, eventually they arrived at a line of torches that soon led them to the all too familiar Delfino Square. The night life was truly alive on the island, with Pianta people surrounding them from every angle. With cheerful laughs and grunts, they went about welcoming the new guests. A number of them even called out Mario's name, beckoning him to gander at their shops.

Bowsette wasted no time in reaching for Mario's hand. He jumped in his shoes. His eyes locked with hers. All she did was raise her eyebrows and flash a toothy smile.

Needless to say, he was a tad confused "Did you see Peach, Bowser." he whispered.

She giggled. "Oh, relax. What's say we let rumors spread amongst the locals, eh melon nose?"

A second or two went by before Mario fully registered what she was implying. Their faux relationship would be better solidified if seen not just by Princess Peach, but by others too. Furthermore, it would serve as a simpler alternative rather than constantly flaunting their affections specifically in her face at every corner. A woman wants to be shown off. That was the way Bowsette thought about it. So began their date. Both were clear on the idea that, should Peach be encountered, this time it would be without getting too close. Now it was only a matter of where to begin.

Bowsette suddenly yanked at Mario's arm out of nowhere, leading him to one of the stands.

"Ooh, pretty!" she said picking up a choker. A gleaming insignia of the great Koopa King himself had been elegantly etched upon its silver ornament. Its surface surrounded by a transparent red gem magnifying the brilliantly crafted image. Everything else had been embroidered with a set of silver bolts. It was the only one of its kind atop the vendor's table. With the giddiness of a child seeing a favorite toy, she asked "Is this real ruby?"

"What, that old thing? Sure is!" replied the vendor.

"How much?" she replied.

"One twenty even."

With the most devious of leers, Bowsette turned to Mario with the most innocent, coy eyes she could muster. He stared at the pricetag of the trinket. No way something this small was worth this many coins! Back to the sparkling jewels that had replaced the eyes of his date. It may have been the streetlights or the glow coming from behind her irises, but Mario found himself being slowly lost in the fiery gaze. Something about it became eerily hypnotic, making it almost impossible to look away. Despite his consciousness gnawing at every corner, Mario begrudgingly stepped up to the vendor, handing him the hefty sum of coins.

"All yours!" gleamed the vendor.

Bowsette squealed, giving her date the hardest of tugging squeezes to his cheek. A bright red imprint of her thumb remained on his face. "Thanks honey!" she exclaimed as she wrapped the trinket around her neck.

Mario rubbed his cheek. It would be a miracle if it did not swell. He glanced at the shopkeep now happily counting his earnings. He winked in the plumber's direction. "Bubbly and beautiful! Treat her well, 'cause she's quite the bombshell!" chuckled the Pianta.

Mario smiled through gritted teeth. "Oho, you have-a no idea."

Bowsette's attention then shifted elsewhere before promptly grabbing Mario's hand to lead him on.

 _Clack Clack Clack!_

Her shoes clapped on the busy stone streets. Past food stands, gift shops, and alike while at times coming narrowly close to bumping into some oblivious patron. Mario did his best to keep up with the fast feet of his fake date with the intent of apologizing when possible to those they almost struck. A hand to his head held his hat in place. Soon, she was no longer just casually yanking Mario along. She was full on running. And in the same set of high heels that matched her black dress too.

"B-Bowsette, slow down!" he cried. "You'll-a twist an ankle if-a you run in-a those-a shoes!"

"What's that? An invite to buy me new shoes?"

"Err-"

"That's so sweet! Let's go!"

Off she led them into a side entrance of the well-known Coconut Mall, almost colliding with its set of sliding doors.

"W-Wait! Bowser!" Mario called after her.

An excited Bowsette laughed back. Her glee echoed in the massive store. "Better hurry up while the night's still young, dear!"

Despite the sun going down, the mall was still very much alive with Pianta people just as much as on the outside. Voices bounced off walls from patrons both near and far. Even more wonderful was the scent of tasty rewards coming from the food court somewhere beyond. Mario's eyes darted from side to side. It was far different from what he remembered when hosting kart races. Now one could actually enter stores without risk of being chased by Lakitu or becoming someone else's hood ornament. With Bowsette leading him along however, it almost felt like he may as well have been in a race for the moment. Most other details remained recognizable, with banners hanging from the ceiling, posters littering the walls, and the mini palm trees growing in the middle of it all. The second floor was filled with tourists and locals bustling about. Surprisingly, this was by far the busiest local they had come across.

On and on, she tugged her little lover along, never giving him a proper moment to rest. She on the other hand was having the time of her life. This new body was so much more nimble than her original one, albeit still very much clumsy due to the dress. Still, she ran to her heart's content, once more happy that she was getting away with being out in plain sight. Not even the Piantas questioned her tail or horns. For the time being, she was normal. Absolutely and utterly normal. Bowsette did not stop running until she found what she was looking for.

"Hammer Bros Handmade Attire and Shoe Emporium!" she exclaimed. Mario's face lost color. Of all the places she picked, it had to be the more lavish one. Reluctantly, he followed her in. Her clacking shoes announcing her presence to the awaiting owners.

It did not take long for her to start ogling all the different clothing articles in the store. All the while pursued by her partner from isle to isle, eventually losing him in one. To Mario's luck, if the shelves were not too tall for him, the clothing isles certainly were. All he had to guide him were the jovial hums of Bowsette, though even those were difficult to trace with the loud classical music playing overhead. When he finally spotted her after a moment, she was at the end of the next isle sizing up a pair of pricy looking leather boots. That was enough reason to stop. It was Mario's turn to pull at her arm, dragging her down to his height.

He met her eyes. "Since when does a Koopa wear shoes?!" he huffed attempting vainly to intimidate.

Bowsette glared."The moment she became a girl! Now…" she held up a set of shiny, meticulously built leather flats to his face. A sparkling red jewel adorned what would have been the buckle. In that same innocent beckoning manner, she begged. "Pretty please?"

"Bowser." Mario glowered back. A hint of blush came to his cheeks.

"Pretty pretty pretty please?" Her lashes fluttered with a puff of her bottom lip.

Minutes later, she burst out the double doors with a paper bag in one hand and a winded Mario in the other. In contrast to a giddy Bowsette who was now smiling ear to ear, he looked absolutely horrified at the amount he had just spent on such basic looking footwear, constantly checking the receipt for even the slightest miscalculation. There was none.

"And how is-a this gonna help-a me get-a Peach back?" he protested.

Bowsette snickered. "Oh, it'll show the world how much you care about your dear Bowsette, duh! Just wait 'till Peach sees this!"

Mario's face scrunched. He looked to the bag, realizing she never even bothered to change out of her heels. "You know, I got-a those-a flats so you wouldn't-a have to wear the-!"

Once more, she jerked his arm in a different direction. This time, she went towards a candy stand with various tropical treats. From there, she dragged Mario along from one place to the other, seemingly forgetting the whole thing was nothing more than an act. All over the mall they tread, stopping only on occasion to look at or purchase something that even remotely caught Bowsette's eye. It was becoming painfully obvious she was taking advantage of the situation simply to get free gifts at Mario's expense. This time, he was the one tending to her every whim. For all intents and purposes, she was indeed used to being thoroughly pampered day and night by minions. The fact that it was Mario of all people just made the feeling ten times as exhilarating. All these years of wanting him under her foot had always felt like a distant fantasy. This was about as close as she had ever gotten thus far, and anyone could bet she was going to milk it for all it was worth. She was enjoying herself no doubt. Perhaps a little too much. By the end of it, Mario had racked up a sizable bill. His only solace was that payday would be in the next three hours.

Eventually, the two strode down to the food court for some much needed refueling. Bowsette beamed with glee as she pulled an item block from her bag, stuffing her purchases into it. Mario still appeared very much forlorn. For the smallest of moments, she looked down in the slightest grain of pity.

She scoffed. "Oh, chin up you portly parmesan plumber, I got you something too!"

Mario lifted his gaze. His eyes lit up with surprise at his date. "R-Really? Aw, me-Bowser, I didn't-a think you'd actually- Ow!"

"There we go!"

She had stuck a small button to his overalls that pinched his chest. He looked down. "No.1 Boyfriend?" he inquired in a wince of pain.

Bowsette nodded. "I stole it off some loser who left his belongings out in plain sight. Poor sucker didn't even know what hit him!"

Mario grimaced with pain and disappointment. The only thing she had contributed the entire night and it was stolen. Granted, it was the nicest gesture she had shown since their misadventure began.

Suddenly, Bowsette stopped completely in her tracks, making Mario bump into her rear. He instantly tensed up, lurching backwards with his face turning tomato red. She however did not so much as even flinch. After the initial shock, he followed her sight to see what was the matter. There, strolling down Coconut Mall's food court, was the unmistakable face of Princess Peach. She had just gotten out of her seat and was already surrounded by a group of Toads. It seemed she was also busy enjoying some time at the mall before it closed for the day. Her eyes shifted in their direction and the two immediately turned around and began walking away.

"Attention shoppers!" said a voice on the intercom. "Just a friendly reminder that Coconut Mall will be closing in the next five minutes!"

Mario looked to Bowsette quizzically. "I thought we were supposed to be making-a her jealous!" he whispered.

"That's the plan!" retorted Bowsette. "I wanna see if she follows."

The pair moseyed along back the way they had initially come. Sure enough, Bowsette spied occasional reflections of pink and yellow. Every so often, she would glance over her shoulder as well to catch the slightest glimpse of Peach stalking them. The princess had even gone the extra mile to wrap a hood around her head as to not attract too much attention. Bowsette pressured Mario to walk calmly, not wanting to make it seem as if they knew they were being followed. How ironic. All those decades of her stalking Peach only to have her return the favor right back.

In time, the couple came out into the cool air of Delfino's night. With the mall closing soon, no doubt the rest of the stores, shops, and restaurants would be locking up shop as well. There was nothing left to do but to make the parting gestures to her artificial lover. She whispered a few things in Mario's ear, then pulled him down a brightly lit street. The moonlight gleaming down on them. Once they were a fair distance away and she was sure Peach would be watching, she began to pour on the sugar.

"I had such a great night!" she began with a giggle.

Mario smiled back. His gloved hand clutching hers. "Me-a too!"

"You wanna do this again sometime?" she asked sheepishly. Her shoulders rocking back and forth.

With the warmest grin, he replied. "I would-a love to." He took his partner's other hand in his, squeezing it ever so gently.

Bowsette's eyes glanced to the spot where Peach had been hiding. Though she could not see her, she knew full well she could hear them. When she noticed the princess leaning out to take another peek, Bowsette seized the opportunity to pull Mario into a hug.

"How jealous do you think she is right now?" she whispered in his ear. Her breath the scent of lighter fluid.

Mario did his best to hold her close. His throat tight. Obviously he would not be able to tell since he was facing the other way. "Hmm. P-Pretty jealous I think." he managed to utter. Most of his chest was being pressed against by her bosom.

Bowsette's eyes wandered up to Peach's vicinity. They locked eyes. Peach's intense glare strong enough to melt ice. Her nostrils flaring in anger. Yet she did not act. All she did was stare.

"She's just gawking like an idiot!" scorned Bowsette. "Dumb Peach. Maybe we're just not trying hard enough…"

On a whim, Bowsette pulled Mario away. She lifted his hat and landed what may have been the most convincing kiss on the short plumber's forehead. While no physical contact was made, the sound made it look like a legitimate embrace from afar. Mario froze as she pulled his hat over his face. She giggled. His face flushed almost to the hue of his outfit not quite realizing if she truly had just kissed him.

Bowsette leered as she watched Peach storm angrily away. This time, without even trying to hide her furious presence.

"Shoot! She still didn't interfere!" hissed Bowsette. Still, with her handiwork done, Bowsette sashayed away leaving a confused Mario to contemplate what just happened. In a hush whisper, she murmured.

"C'mon, dummy."

Perfect. Absolutely perfect, the night went. Despite Peach's absence, she had to do her absolute best to keep from cackling maniacally. No doubt she would be fawning all over Mario soon! With much of the inhabitants now headed towards their respective homes, Bowsette saw it as the perfect time to find a place of her own. Hotel Delfino for sure! Though hard to truly admit, she was having the time of her life agitating Peach to such an extent. It may have been even more exhilarating than getting under Mario's skin! It was wonderful! All she had to do now was wait until morning for things to finally go back to normal. Only a victory drink fit for a king would make the night complete.

In the heat of the moment, she had not realized she was twirling, dancing, singing enroute to her Koopa Copter the whole time. Oh joy, it felt like she was under the influence of an invincibility star! So much so, that it took her a bit to perceive a grotesque popping sound echoing with the night air. Seconds later, she was down on the ground screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Gahhh! My foot!"

Her screams broke Mario's wandering mind. In his daze, he had not registered Bowsette's absence. Much to his favor, she had not gotten that far, estimating she should be somewhere beyond the town square's boundaries. Without hesitation, Mario bolted over to the cries of an injured Bowsette, finding her on the sand wailing incoherently while clutching her leg. Mario knelt down to inspect the damage. She however did her best to smack him away.

"D-Don't touch it, don't touch it!"

"I'm-a not-a gonna hurt-a you, I just-a wanna see!"

She eventually was forced to give up the fight as Mario refused taking no for an answer. His gloved hands gently held her leg with the lightest touch. What had been mentioned previously about her high heels did indeed come true. Her ankle had twisted, though luckily not to the extent where she would need urgent medical attention. An ice pack however would be most ideal. Unfortunately, Dr. Mario was relatively useless without his office, so treating her here and now was out of the question. Worse still, everything else on the island was either closed or closing.

"I think it's-a best if you don't-a try anything until-a the morning. It's-a really swelling." he advised, removing her shoes. Curiously enough, even the nails on her toes were sharp.

"Good for nothing fleshy body! How am I gonna get around now?!" she cried.

Mario nodded, but offered his hand. "You need-a ride?" he asked. A warm concern in his voice.

"Eh?" she asked puzzled. "And what do you expect to do, fatty? Carry me?!"

Clouds were beginning to roll in overhead. The air moistened. Moonlight slowly became sparse. Even in an island paradise there was at least some spooky element around the further they parted civilization. In her entire career as the prince of doom, this _had_ to be an all time low. The mightiest of all Koopas. The fire breathing terror of the Mushroom Kingdom. Now here she was. Being carried by the very plumber/doctor hybrid she had set out to destroy. This was far past the realm of humiliation. Her only grace was this was all happening away from prying eyes.

"You didn't have to do this." she muttered.

"Of course I did." His head cocked back. "It wouldn't be right to just-a leave you."

At least she no longer needed to hobble all the way to her craft. That much she was grateful for. Her mind rejected it, but she was grateful. A light blush creeped its way onto her cheeks. "You're an idiot."

Mario tittered. "You're-a welcome."

After a minute or two of walking, the pair arrived at the cave housing Bowsette's awaiting chariot. A modest Mario carried her inside as she gingerly disembarked.

"Heh, I'm guessing you're gonna head to a cozy hotel for the night, right?" she chuckled.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't it-a be best if we stay in a hotel-a room so you can-a properly rest?"

"And wake up to the sight of plumber's crack? Pass." wretched Bowsette. She leaned against one side of her Copter, letting out a long, strained sigh. "'Sides, I've got plenty of remedies at home I can use to fix this instantly. Just leave me here, I'll get home fine." She grabbed at the edges of the vehicle, positioning herself for take-off. Each time she tried setting her injured foot down however, she would jolt in pain. No matter what position she tried, she simply could not get comfortable.

"Uh, Bowser? Are-a you sure you're-a okay?"

"I'm fine!" she scolded gripping the edges of the Koopa Copter. Over and over, she tried making the contraption work. Regardless of what she did however, the blasted thing would not budge.

Mario stood by watching her in her fruitless endeavor until she finally gave up. Her fists striking the outer hull repeatedly in a rage.

"Obey me you stupid pile of scrap!" she roared. Then she turned to Mario. "...I thought I told you to leave me here!"

He shook his head in disagreement. "Are you sure you can-a drive like-a this?"

In a defeated wail, Bowsette slumped down to the floor of her vehicle. "N-No!" she admitted. "I need all four fully functional limbs to fly this thing! And with a swollen ankle, I can't plant my feet firmly on the controls!"

Mario sighed. He stepped into the Koopa Copter, laying a hesitant hand on Bowsette's shoulder. They locked eyes. Softly, he said. "My offer-a still stands."

Bowsette's eyes widened. Her brows furrowed. "No!" she bellowed. "For the last time I'm not spending the night with you!" Her pupils scanned her unmoving transport. Admittedly, there would be no possible way for her to make the Koopa Copter work. Unless..."I...I can't believe I'm saying this, but...take the wheel."

Not a single word came from either of them afterwards. If she did not know any better, Mario dot exe may as well have stopped working. "Uh, hello?! Bowsette to dimwit! I said take the wheel!"

Silence. Mario slowly turned to her quizzically. "You...you're-a not-a serious, are-a you?"

Bowsette grumbled. "Look, the circumstances are dire and the last thing I want is to be a tasty snack for a bunch of hungry mosquitos! Now take me home where I can rest properly!"

"But Bowser-!"

"C'mon! It's just like playing Mario Kart!"

Of course it was. The blasted thing did not even have any pedals. Not even a steering wheel. It was literally just a big round half-sphere! Whatever means she used to drive this thing were completely unfamiliar!

"Did you down Waka-bump juice or something?!" scolded Bowsette. "Just grab the edges and plant both feet firmly on the floor!"

Hesitatingly, Mario cautiously did as instructed. His head peeked out like a Monty Mole. "Okay, now what?"

"Just think of where you wanna go. Easy as that!"

He followed her instructions to a tee. Quiet. Not even the propeller buzzed. For a brief moment, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess-a you're-a the only one who can-a fly this-a thing-"

The Copter suddenly roared to life, sending the two zipping out of the cave. Mario screamed as the transport darted back the way they had come lifting sand all over the place. His fingers clutched the edges for dear life. Bowsette stammered up attempting to pry him off.

"Ahh! Give me back control! You imbecile!"

Seconds later, they were back in the town square trailing a bit of flame. Bowsette screamed, kicked, tugged for Mario to let go. At such a high velocity, it would be impossible for him to do so. Weaving through markets, buildings, palm trees, every mundane object suddenly became a hazard. He was more afraid of crashing than he was of her! They rocketed into a fruit stand, immediately being pelted in the face by melons and pears. A set of banners ripped as the Koopa Copter whizzed by. The two then found themselves headed into a wall. Bowsette steered with just enough clearance to hit a pile of sewn baskets instead. One of them conveniently landed on Mario's head, obscuring his vision as she continued wrestling him for the controls. Eventually, she managed to do just that. With her injured foot however, the Copter suddenly jumped skyward into a barrel roll that left the pair hanging upside down. Both their luggage flew out in the process. They had long since parted from the main town, now dangling over the beach.

Mario screamed in fear. Bowsette yelled in a panic. With no secure pilot, the Koopa Copter immediately lost altitude. In a flailing frenzy, dropping them into the ocean. Two loud splashes signaled their hard landing. Though frightened, neither was hurt. She scowled and flailed, looking to Mario who was already swimming towards her on one side. To the other, her beloved transport had begun sinking underwater.

"My Koopa Copter!"

"Very well, Mister Mario and Miss, uh...Bowsette. The keys to your room."

The two dripped with saltwater. Mario's hat was still plenty moist despite his various attempts at squeezing it dry. His shirt and overalls still soggy with excess fluids. Even when grabbing the key from the Pianta receptionist's desk, his shoes made a persistently unpleasant squishing sound each time he took a step. Bowsette on the other hand had lost all puffiness in her dress, now dragging behind her like a heavy dampened robe. Her expression burning with a red hot fury ready to explode at any moment's notice. Injured, humiliated, and tired. When Mario finally lifted her up in a piggyback position, she refused to relent.

Bowsette protested all the way to their room. Never once did her complaints cease. If it was not about the disastrous way he ruined the Copter, it was about how his negligence led to him completely tarnishing her hair. The rudest comment was about this not being anywhere near the standards of Hotel Delfino where she hoped to stay, calling this place a four star accommodation not worthy of her royal presence. How degrading. After all, he went out of his way to meticulously recover their luggage as a means to mend his mistake. Perhaps it was karma that led to her things landing in the water while his backpack safely dangled from a tree.

It would have been so easy for Mario to just drop her in the middle of the hallway. He never did. Instead, opting to continue putting up with her rambling. Hopefully a good night's rest would calm her down. While she was not even an actual girlfriend, Bowsette was most definitely beginning to sound like one.

In the end, they arrived at their hotel room. Soggy, disheveled, and above all, exhausted. Mario's legs gave out by the time he dropped Bowsette on the couch. He collapsed on the carpet. No way he would be getting up any time soon. His breath labored. Having to carry her all the way up two flights of stairs had taken a greater toll than expected. The room itself felt like it was spinning.

Eventually, Bowsette hobbled over to a set of sliding doors, opening them up to let in the cool night air. She snorted. "Well, at least we got a scenic overlook." Afterwards, she went out of sight, dragging her wet luggage along with her.

It took some time, but Mario managed to will himself back up. He could barely even stand. In a wobbly daze, he trudged towards the washer and dryer. He promptly undressed down to his boxers, tossing the clothes he wore inside to be washed the next day. With little care, he slogged into the bedroom, eying the bed with the warmest of sights. Such atmospheric lighting with small lantern-shaped fixtures. Dim. Quiet. Just the way he liked it. A dresser on either side that might just go unused. A welcoming, intricately crafted wooden bed frame. Its mattress appearing fluffier than the softest clouds.

"Bed."

Nothing mattered now. The day was over, and now it was time for some much needed rest. His stumpy arms dragged him to an awaiting pillow, possibly the most beautiful thing he had seen all day. It glowed a heavenly glow. He could swear he even heard an angel's chorus as he approached. Without a thought, he dropped onto it. Such a plush surface. Such a warm set of sheets. It was only a matter of drifting off now.

"Whaddaya think you're doing?!"

Mario felt a foot shove him off the bed to the floor below. It was Bowsette.

"I'm the one with the swollen ankle here! Bed's mine!" she declared.

Mario bounced back up only to be met with a nearly nude Bowsette. She had stripped down to her underwear as well with nothing but a silky red bathrobe to obstruct the rest of her body. It would have been much more significant if Mario was not so darn tired.

"What?! And-a where am I gonna sleep?!" he argued groggily.

Bowsette pointed out the door to the couch he had laid her on earlier. "Isn't that great Mario? An entire luxury couch to yourself!" With that, she dropped to the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Her tail dangled out from one side. "Well, Goodnight!" She rolled to her side pretending to be asleep.

Mario was at his limit. To think this is how he was going to be repaid after all his efforts? He refused to be shunned off the bed regardless of how bad Bowsette's ankle was! His exhaustion temporarily subsided enough to pounce onto the bed.

She gasped. "Hey! Get off me you idiot!"

"I paid-a for this room! I think I should-a get-a piece of the bed!"

Despite their weary states, they still made the vaguest attempt to fight. Granted, it may have been more of a wrestle than anything. Not a single punch was thrown. Bowsette was mainly trying to throw Mario off while Mario clutched at Bowsette's arms to prevent it. In the slyest of moves, she rolled him to the bottom, pinning him down to the covers. Mario was caught completely by surprise. He stared up. Her ruby red eyes blazing with fury. Gleaming gold hair cascaded down her shoulders, teasing his large nose. She bared her teeth in an agitated scowl.

"Don't make me break you, you insignificant little imp!" she growled. Saliva pooled at her lips.

He furrowed his brows. His sky blue eyes seeing through her challenge as her hands cuffed his own. "Go ahead and-a try! It'll-a be the last-a thing you ever-a do!" he threatened.

"Is that a challenge, pint sized pipe cleaner?!" she clenched his wrists harder.

"Take it as you will!" he scolded back.

A knock at the door followed by a creaking.

"Miss Bowsette and Mister Mario?"

They stopped. It was a Pianta. One of the room service operators no doubt. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I heard you needed towels! I'll just uh, set them at your door." Some minor shuffling was followed with an "Alright, Goodnight!"

The door squeaked closed. All manner of tension gradually faded, leaving only a half disrobed Bowsette looming over a boxered Mario. Neither said a word. Mario's face slowly began to turn a bright red upon realizing the situation. Bowsette's face flared a similar hue.

"I-I said off!" she cried. In a fury, she pulled Mario from under her and flung him off the bed. He struck hard, landing on his back in a daze. His senses rekindling as he watched a bright red Bowsette scurry under the covers. "Now Goodnight!" She huffed.

Mario rubbed his head. Momentarily stupefied, but fortunately unhurt. It was almost too predictable. Under what circumstances would the great Koopa King relent, regardless of how much his appearance changed? After some time, Mario hopped up and mosied over to the couch. Without so much as a huff, he slowly closed the door behind him.

Bowsette was left alone. She shuffled under the covers trying to get cozy. Whatever that was, it sent the strangest sensation surging through her body, if only for a split second. The nerve of that little plumber tackling her in such a manner! She should have burnt him to a crisp right then and there! Why...did she find herself hesitating in the first place? Was it out of respect for the deal they agreed to? They were still on a mission together after all. Yeah. That was it. Out of respect. An awkward respect. For whatever the reason, her cheeks remained red the rest of the night. In her weakened state, she had even forgotten to remove the bobby pins keeping the Super Crown on her head.


	4. Chapter 4: Boiling Over

**Chapter 4: Boiling Over**

Sunlight poured in through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the hulking behemoth sleeping peacefully in bed. A snot bubble complimented the small puddle of drool under his snout as his large body rose and fell with every gentle breath. The beam of light would eventually climb to a waiting eyelid. In a groggy groan, Bowser slowly shifted across the messy covers, making little effort to get out of bed. Miserable sun just had to show its face right when the bed was most comfortable. Gradually, his eyes creaked open. Before he could order a minion to close the blinds, he realized this place looked nothing like the quarters of his castle. Of course. The events of the previous night came back to him. So did a light throbbing at his foot.

Bowser mustered the strength to fully wake from his slumber. His feet touched the carpet. The pain from the previous night was still present, but not overbearing. At least now he felt confident enough to start walking. Inching his way off the bed, he slowly made his way to the window, opening the blinds. It was another bright, sunny day on Isle Delfino. Seagulls cawed in the distance. Waves splashed on the shoreline. A random Noki villager screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything was all so peaceful. He scratched his head, momentarily wondering what made the tiny shell dweller run off in a panic.

Something was amiss. The Super Crown was gone. Immediately, he began to panic, ripping the covers off the bed. He was sure he had not removed the thing last night! He even went so far as to lift the bed from its designated spot. Empty.

Clink, clink!

Just when he thought it lost, there bounced his most prized possession out of the sheet pile he had just made. Bowser dove for it and quickly began inspecting it. No scuffs. No damage. He released a sigh of relief, carefully placing it back on his head.

Poof!

Much better. Of all things he never thought about in this form. With the loudest of yawns, Bowsette shuffled to the bathroom. Her long nails scratched at her back, then her belly, and finally her exposed bosom. That stupid bra had been so troubling to sleep in, she decided to yank it off in the end. Making matters worse, she had awoken itchier than ever. Were it not for the fact that she was currently Bowsette and not Bowser, she would have guessed her scales were shedding. Maybe she had gotten eaten alive by mosquitoes after all. Had Mario forgotten to close the sliding doors for her when he dozed off? She would beat the tar out of him for this. Hopefully later while no one was looking. Perhaps it was the salt water she had neglected to wash off last night that was making her itch so much. Eh, she would still beat Mario senseless. First things first, it was time for a long, warm hose down.

Tossing her underwear aside, she gingerly stepped into a snazzy walk-in shower. Her bare feet gripped the tiles while her fingers fumbled with the shower handles, cranking the hot water to its maximum.

"Ahhh." A perfect boiling temperature. She let out a long, satisfied sigh while her eyes rolled up slightly. Her skin broke into goosebumps. It almost reminded her of the seething hot saunas back home in contrast to the icy ocean water. Something she missed already. How strange. While she longed to be her normal, burly self, this form definitely had its pleasantries about it. Her skin, despite not bearing the steel grade scales of a Koopa, still felt arguably as durable, yet smooth as Egyptian cotton by default. Every inch of her with the exception of her back and tail carried this strange, euphoric sensation that made her tingle wherever her soapy fingers stroked. Touch. Pure, soft, unhindered touch. And it was indescribable. She had gotten so used to her coarse plating that now, without distractions, she could really feel what this body was like. Plush like a pillow, delicate as a butterfly, yet still packing enough force to crush coal into diamonds.

The water shut off. Her toes inched out of the steamy shower. A towel draped across her body. She prepared a toothbrush which she swore was much smaller in her normal state. Upon closing the medicine cabinet, she caught a glimpse of her foggy reflection. Soft, rosy cheeks. Bright red eyes with slit pupils. A perfectly curved, pointy nose. Despite so much practice, it was still hard to believe this appearance was all too real. Her cherry blonde locks drooped over her forehead.

"Huh?"

The figure staring back was unmistakably her, but something had drastically changed. What was originally bright, golden locks seemed to have more of a reddish glow. It was still blonde hair, but slightly darker now with thick wisps dangling down either side of her face. Even her thick eyebrows had been subject to the same color change. She did a complete one-eighty. Her shell was still intact with every spike accounted for. Everything else had remained the same.

Strange, but nothing she was immediately concerned about. Perhaps she needed to readjust the Super Crown? Out of curiosity, she pulled it from her head.

Poof!

Bowser stared at himself curiously. Everything remained unchanged. He lowered the crown back to his head.

Poof!

Bowsette still had reddish blonde hair. She plucked off the crown.

Poof!

Bowser frowned.

Poof!

Bowsette moaned.

Poof! Poof! Poof!

She repeated the process until the small space was thick with pink dust. She clumsily stumbled out of the bathroom, still disrobed with a toothbrush sticking out her mouth. Whatever. Maybe the thing was trying to adjust to her normal hair color. Bowsette had heard of powerups losing their potency over extended use, like the cloud flower that would lose its ability to create clouds, but leave its user with an altered appearance. Whatever the case, it was not important. What mattered now is that she got to that breakfast her stomach was demanding. She may not be a massive Koopa anymore, but she still had an unquenchable appetite. Dear Mario figured that out last night with all the treats he bought her. Pity they never quite got to the main course after having to escape Peach.

After failing to find her luggage, she was struck with the realization that she would be out of attire. Of course all her clothes would be caked in sea salt. Everything she packed was ruined after their disastrous drive by! Her only saving grace would be the clothing she stored in her item block. Completely dry, thank goodness. She hastily threw on the black shirt and designer pants, although it was a bit of a struggle getting her tail properly adjusted. Afterwards, she tossed on the leather jacket along with her ruby choker and shoes.

After some time, Bowsette stepped out of her room. It was deathly quiet other than the hum of the fridge running somewhere nearby.

"Botticelli?" she called. No response. "Hey, Linguini weenie?" Still nothing. Bowsette had ended up in the kitchen. On the fridge face was a note.

"Ice pack in freezer, ankle...a?" she read aloud. Sure enough, a single ice pack lay inside the fridge. On the counter next to it a small roll of medical tape with the price tag still on.

Unbelievable. To think after all she had done to make him hate her, he somehow still had the slightest sliver of kindness in his Ragu clogged heart... Bah, who was she kidding? She was just happy having the ice pack.

Afterwards, she packed the rest of her things and prepared to leave the hotel room. Wherever Mario had run off to, she knew she would eventually find him. He would not be heartless enough to leave her stranded. Unless he decided to abort their little plan? Well, who needed him anyway? More reason to pay him a beating! Oh the possibilities. Such endless methods to get back at him. She could set his rear on fire and have him run around in circles. That always got a laugh out of her. Granted, she endured with him long enough. Maybe it was time she did a bit of exploration of her own. After all, the last time she was here, she was confined to a volcano hidden away from civilization. Locking the door behind her, she set out for the day. This time breaking in her new flats to avoid hurting her ankles further.

The elevator door dinged, opening to the first floor. Miserable hotel staff claimed it only operated during the day to not disturb sleeping patrons. Bowsette could only guess that was the receptionist's way of saying 'don't be lazy and use the stairs'. Regardless, she hobbled to said receptionist's desk and handed over her hotel key. The woman happily took her keys only for Bowsette to stick her tongue out at her when her head was turned. She then made her way over to the main entrance where a lone Pianta entered the lobby. When he noticed her, he promptly went to open the door.

"Oh please, allow me!" he said with a cheery grin.

"Huh?" Bowsette inquired staring at him perplexed. "Oh...uh, thanks."

He tipped his tacky tourist hat. "My pleasure, darling!"

She smiled wearily. What a weirdo. The warm summer heat hit Bowsette like a tidal wave. Her skin absorbing it like a solar panel. Some may have thought such weather would be too hot, but in the wake of the freezing air conditioned hotel, it legitimately felt like heaven. The goosebumps returned. Even her tail quivered. Her slit pupils scanned the perimeter. No sign of Mario. Oh well. Off she walked to make her own destiny.

What a lovely day it was. The sun shone brightly over the cloudless sky above. Birds were chirping atop palm trees. Pianta denizens were once more going about their daily lives. Some had run into the hotel she had just come out of. All of them wearing police uniforms. Odd, but promptly unimportant in the literal heat of the moment. Her nostrils filled with the pleasant morning breeze. Salty, yet sweet. Despite how wrong the night had ended yesterday, today was an all new beginning. No meatball to throw off her groove for the time being. No having to drag along a deadweight. Sure, she would not have her mobile ATM, but oh well. Bowsette strode down the stone streets without a care in the world. For the first time in ages, the thought of having to tend to kingly duties did not once cross her mind. She had all but forgotten what a vacation felt like. It was freedom. It was joy. It was breaking free.

She waltzed over to a fruit stand where she looked upon an assortment of delicious rewards. Eventually, she settled on a cup filled with mixed fruit, handing a small sum to the vendor.

"Here ya go, darlin'!" he smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" she tittered back.

"Pleasure's all mine, gorgeous." he replied.

She continued on, passing Pianta after Noki after more Piantas. All of them going about their own chatter and every so often tipping their hat or saying hello. Idle conversations of people going by. Friends greeting each other. Even a few played music alongside a small jar. Without a second thought, Bowsette found herself chucking a coin into their container, much to the joy of the musicians.

"Thank you so much, pretty princess!" one of them called after her.

"Not a princess, but thanks!" she hollered back.

Wow, even the people were friendly as ever. And giving her compliments this morning no less! Maybe it was the undisturbed slumber she had last night. One unlike anything she had had since undertaking the Kingdom. Then again, this was an island paradise. Or...could it be her appearance? Unlikely. People called her pretty even when she was a massive fire breathing terror. Or at least, mentioned his majesty...What did it matter? Her heart was soaring through cloud nine. Nothing could possibly make this moment horrible!

Bowsette continued down the busy streets, humming a little tune to herself. All the while, working her strut. She had made quick work of the fruit cup and made the vaguest attempt at throwing it in the trash. She missed, but kept going. After all, that was just the appetizer. She could only imagine what amazing entrees they served around Delfino Square!

"Excuse me?" someone vocalized. "I believe this is yours?"

"Keep it! My treat!" Bowsette retorted without turning around.

A clacking of shoes seemed to shadow her steps. "I'll have you know, littering is against the law."

She paused. Her euphoria screeching to a halt. Begrudgingly, she began turning around. "Yeah, yeah. What are you gonna do? Call the cops on me-?"

An all too familiar face poked out of a hood. A set of burning blue irises stared up at her under luscious golden locks.

"Hello...Bowsette."

"Here you go ladies. One omega omelet and one filet mignon. Will this be together or separate?"

"Together! My dear friend here volunteered to pay for our meal!"

"Very well!" the waitress said with a smile. "Just holler if you need anything!"

Peach nodded happily to the departing server, adjusting a napkin over her elegant traveling attire, much like she had worn the first time on the isle. She stared across the table. Bowsette fumed at her seat. Still, she bit her tongue as the server parted. Of all the tables this woman had chosen, it was the one away from any prying eyes. "And here I was thinking you were above playing dirty."

The Princess smirked. "I may not have been able to expose you in the Mushroom Kingdom, but I can most certainly do it here. Now, I thought you said you were still hungry."

An unexpected growl came from Bowsette's direction. The large omelet mocked her ever so. Before she knew it, she was happily chowing down, staring at her rival with the coldest of glares. "For va record, dif if noffing lie how I pictured for our firff dae to go." she muffled through her chews.

"Very funny." replied Peach. Her delicate hands slowly cutting small bits from her meal.

She swallowed hard. Her eyes unyielding. Something about Peach also looked a tad off. Mostly the fact that her hair was not as perfectly done as usual and worse still, she had a bag or two under her eyes. Bowsette knew they were putting strain on her feelings, but she never once figured it would be to such extent. A clawed finger tapped the lacy table. "Listen Toadstool, if you're waiting to be kidnapped, prepare to be disappointed. I ain't in the mood."

The Princess huffed. "Oh, I'm not planning on being kidnapped any time soon, Bowser. I just thought I'd invite an old buddy of mine to breakfast."

Bowsette smiled fiendishly. She kicked back in her chair, raising her foot on the table. "How do you like my new shoes, Peachy? Mario bought 'em for me." The princess frowned, but remained silent attempting to ignore such an obvious flaunt of her ego. With no response, Bowsette kept talking. "Lemme guess. You couldn't find that giddy goofy plumber and settled for me instead, right?" Another shovelful went in her mouth.

Peach squinted her eyes. "No Bowser. I've been looking for you from the very start."

She arched a brow in surprise. Her chipmunk cheeks still full of food. "Err...me?" she asked as small crumbs leaped out the sides of her mouth.

"Yes you!" scolded Peach. "And please don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting!"

"Whahever." she muffled. A large bulge sliding down her throat. Her leg came off the table, restoring her proper position. "By the way, what do you people have an additional finger for? You really only need three." She flailed her pinky.

Peach rolled her eyes, sipping at her tea. Her pinky finger outstretched. "Ahem…as I was saying. I don't know what this whole thing with that Super Crown is, but I insist that you cease and desist this instant. That powerup isn't compatible with Koopas. I take it you've started realizing that now, correct?"

Bowsette eyed her peculiarly. A reddish strand dangled over her nose.

"And don't even get me started on that tacky horn and tail combo!"

"Okay, so maybe some things are off." cut in Bowsette. "So what? Not like it's gonna stop working out of the blue."

"Maybe enough for your hair to turn red." Peach replied. "But what I don't understand is why you of all people are trying to fool others into believing you're a woman. By the great Power Star, you're nowhere near ladylike! Not even in that form!"

"Mario thinks I'm ladylike." contradicted Bowsette. A pinky digging at her nostril. She plucked out a small lint ball. Likely a result of her sleeping as Bowser. Without much thought, her fingers chucked it off into some poor soul's food unknowingly. "Speaking of which, what's the deal? I thought you would've snatched him up by now."

Peach averted her eyes from her companion's repulsive displays. She clutched her fork in her fingers. Her eyes shut, forcing her emotions down inside. "I'm only going to tell you this once: dispose of that crown and release him from whatever spell you've cast."

There was a pause. Bowsette stared at the princess incredulously. "Wait...Do you seriously think I put Mario under some sort of spell to make him like me?"

She met her eyes. Their blue irises burning with their window's incoming light. "Don't play dumb Bowser. Either he doesn't know who you are, or you put him under a magic spell. Why else would he go around wasting money on the likes of you?"

Bowsette shrugged. A sarcastic smirk upon her lips. "Not my fault he's so dang generous." she chuckled, leaning in closer. Her hands clutched the edges of the table. "And just between us girls, he's fully aware of who I am."

Peach followed suit. "Then I suggest you release him from your hex. Or else."

"What?" leered Bowsette. "You're gonna save him from my evil spell? Please, you can't even lose a soccer match without crying like a brat! You're no plumber! You need an umbrella to get anything done!"

The Princess rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her emotions struggling to contain themselves. "Look, I don't want you pushing the envelope as it is. Not with the recent rumors of invaders in surrounding kingdoms." she scolded.

Bowsette slowly slumped back in her chair. A pout of annoyance on her face. "Rumors? Aren't you above that, Princess?"

A long sigh escaped Peach's nostrils. Sure, they were off in an empty corner of the restaurant, but she could not help but look around to ensure no one was listening in to their little discussion. Her chair screeched closer, lifting a menu to her and Bowsette's faces. Peach whispered. "Rumors about someone trying to infiltrate royal lines in the absence of a leader! That's why I'm cutting this trip short as of tonight! And this thing, whatever you and Mario are doing, has only rocked my boat further!"

Bowsette arched a brow. Her mind slightly diverted by the scent of Peach's intoxicating perfume. "Oh Peachy, who else but me would want your kingdom?" she spoke semi-dreamy eyed.

She rolled her eyes. "You big oaf, your last siege had the most devastating blow to date! Don't you ever stop to think of the clean-up I have to go through?"

"Mm, clean up?" she muttered. "Wait, is that why you look like you ran through a field of Piranha Plants? Ha! Here I thought it was me flirting with Mario that had you all jumpy!"

Peach facepalmed. Her hand slid slowly off her face, locking eyes with the she-Koopa. "How does this not affect you?! You're a king too, you Neanderthal!"

"Pffft." Bowsette blew a raspberry, backing out from behind the menu. "What idiot would be stupid enough to try overshadowing the might of the Koopa Kingdom?" Her fist slammed on her fork, strategically sending the last bite of her omelet into the air and down her waiting mouth. "No one, dash who!" she continued speaking between chews. "I'd rather...be here sh-pending time...wiff my new boyfriend than worrying about shome shtupid rumor!" She swallowed, letting out a small burp. A towel softly wiped her lips before turning her attention back at Peach. "It's so much more fun than acting a scared little puppy, but I guess you _must_ feel pretty defenseless without your precious plumber, right? But hey, at least there's always Luigi!"

Peach's face went red with fury. Her composure cracking ever so slightly. "Why the sudden interest in how I feel? Since when do you care about anyone feels?" She lay the menu back down. "You never care about anyone but yourself! Face it bub! You're no princess! You're a bully and a liar! Now release poor Mario from your evil spell!"

"Oh, you want him? Come rescue him!" Bowsette grinned excitedly.

Peach finally snapped. Her fists balled. Had it not been for her royal nature, one would have assumed she would have already thrown a punch. "I don't have time for these childish games Bowser! Bowsette! W-Whatever you are! You might not care about my kingdom's economic well being, but I do! Why do you think I've kept avoiding this...this...whatever it is between you and Mario?! I've not had a break, even while on this trip! All it's been is working 'round the clock to fix my kingdom's crisis _and_ keeping my people safe from invaders!"

Bowsette pouted glumly. "What about Mario?"

"What about him?!"

The two abruptly stopped. Silence bore down on them both like a Thwomp. Bowsette was stunned. Even Peach had a hard time believing such a phrase came out her own lips.

The Koopa Queen slowly let out a breath. A hand stroking her horn in disbelief. "So, that's it, eh?"

"W-Wait, no, that's not what I meant, I-!"

"Harsh, Peachy. Real harsh." Bowsette slowly rose to her feet. Her height reaching just above the Princess'. "He's come through for ya time and time again, and that's really how you're gonna treat him?" she said wagging a finger. "Tisk tisk, no wonder the dumb dwarf came to me in his hour of need. He must've truly been desperate for affection."

"N-No! It's not that way at all-!"

"Isn't it though?" pressured Bowsette. "You never did reciprocate his feelings. Poor guy's been chasing a lost cause this whole time. Someone should really break it to him-"

"No!" cried Peach. Her hand already around Bowsette's arm. Her pleading eyes staring into her fiery pupils. "D-Don't tell him, please!"

A disheartened Bowsette shook her head. "Princess, Princess, Princess...I'm not gonna tell him. But, if that's how you feel, maybe I should just keep Mario to myself."

Peach clenched her fists. She scowled through her despair. "You release him from your spell this instant, you horrid monster!"

Bowsette towered over her smaller foe. Her glowing red eyes stared intently at her. "I already told you. Come rescue him."

The Princess was floored. The pieces of her composure struggled to reform. "You know darn well I can't abandon my kingdom. Especially in these grave times." she huffed.

"It's your precious kingdom or his heart." she uttered turning away. "But I guess we as figureheads both know which is more important." She cocked her head over her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not all bad, Peachy. Take comfort knowing I feel bad for the little munchkin. And always know...I'll treat him well."

With that, a smug Bowsette sashayed out of the restaurant, leaving Peach to contemplate the challenge she had just been set. Her anger slowly turning to sorrow. It took the longest of minutes trying to wrangle her emotions back to that perfect princess-like state. She stared at her unfinished breakfast. Surprisingly, there was a large sum of coins left on the table. That hulking demon astonishingly kept true to his...or her word.

Hours later, Bowsette still found herself pacing the streets of Isle Delfino. Late afternoon. For all intents and purposes, she should have made at least a full lap around the entirety of the island. She had not even noticed her ice pack from before had long since fallen off. Both hands intertwined behind her back, thinking over and over about the previous conversation with Peach. Everything was supposed to fall into place so perfectly, and yet, it seemed Bowsette had put herself in hot lava via her own arrogance with the Odyssey events. She bit her lip anxiously as she walked. Maybe had she not forced her feelings on Peach, she would have no reason to be acting this finicky. Perhaps if she had no longer kidnapped her, none of this would have happened and she would still be with Mario...

No. That could not be it. Her plan was perfect. It was all dumb Peach's fault for deciding to have such a weak kingdom that she constantly had to oversee. If her forces were stronger, maybe she would more easily be able to chase tail after Mario! This entire plan was falling through all because of her stupidity! And yet, she still needed to address the biggest dilemma; what the heck was she going to tell Mario? That Peach is too busy to be meddling in such affairs? In a horror, she clutched the sides of her face. It felt so much simpler breaking him like that, but what would be the repercussions? Would he lose his fighting spirit? What if he gave the reins to someone like Luigi? Lu-i-gi?! What kind of star-awful spin-off would that be?!

"Bowser?"

"Guahh!"

Bowsette yelped into fight mode. Her claws bared. Her mouth sparking. Her intruder made no effort to dodge, as if expecting such a reaction.

"It's-a me."

"Mario?" she asked. The fireball in her mouth promptly extinguishing. "Don't sneak up on me like that, you boob! And...How'd you know where to find me?"

Mario nodded disapprovingly, tossing something over his shoulder. To her surprise, he still retained the "No. 1 Boyfriend" button pinned to his hat. "All I had-a to do was ask around for-a pretty Koopa lady. You're-a not-a that hard to find."

His words made her freeze in place. Had she seriously just heard those words correctly? "Pretty...Koopa...lady?"

He shrugged. Again, showing little emotion. His eyes faintly looked her over. He then presented what he had been carrying. Neatly wrapped in a plastic coverage was her dress, held before her as if being the world's finest sword. "Here. This is for you." he stated. "I did not want it-a to get-a ruined in-a the hotel's-a washing machine."

Bowsette gasped slightly, slowly taking her dress back. It's dark face shimmered with the orange sky above. Silver linings sparkled with even the sparsest of light. Even its cuffs looked like they had been waxed and shined so bright. Tattered holes where absent now, apparently resewn with a most tender hand. Though difficult to believe, it looked even more beautiful than the first time she transformed. Whoever Mario had taken it to must have had truly loving fingers to pull off such impressive craftsmanship. Bowsette was speechless.

"I-I...This is...nice." She uttered softly.

After not getting a reply, she lifted her gaze to find Mario idly walking away. She ran after him.

"Hey hey, where do you think you're going?" She asked.

He refused to meet her sight, lightly brushing against her jacket. "To find-a Peach. The deal's off, Bowser."

Bowsette stared incredulously. "I'm sorry, did my ears deceive me?"

He still did not stop walking. "It's-a done. I'm-a go talk to her."

Flabbergasted at what she was hearing, she immediately ran to cut him off. "Are you crazy?! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Mario glared behind his hat.

"Because!" Bowsette paused momentarily to think of an excuse. "Because-because…she's supposed to come to you! When she's ready! Plus, we overwhelmed her, remember? What happened to 'giving her space'?" she quoted with her fingers.

Mario pressed on, never once slowing his pace. His eyes hid under the brim of his cap.

"Oh, you're not still mad about me pushing you off the bed, are ya?" she prodded. "C'mon, don't be that way! I was hurt last night, remember? Cut me some slack, Barrel-bellied Bucko! Old chum? Friend-o?" She made a grab for his shoulder. A piercing sound of her hand being slapped away cut through the air like a bullet.

"Don't-a you 'friend-o' me Bowser! I've had enough of your games!" lashed Mario.

Bowsette took a step back. That fire in his eyes had returned.

He continued. "I'm-a do things my way! We've-a done it yours long-enough!"

"Hey, hey, don't be stupid bonehead." retorted Bowsette. "We both know she's busy with her own little shindig to pay you any mind! That's why we're trying to make you top priority in the first place!"

"No! You've-a stalled me long enough!" he rebutted. His face straining to get up in hers. "And-a you're-a not-a getting in-a my way any longer!"

She raised her arms defensively. "Woah, tone it down, shrimp! We're a team, remember?"

Mario gritted his teeth in an unforgiving scowl. "Only the-team-a when it's-a convenient for you! I'm-a sick of it! I'm-a sick of being your-a dog, you big bossy jerk!"

Oh, how this little bug tended to dig under her skin! Her cheeks soon bore a red tinge of aggravation. "Oho, a little flustered there, you tortellini-gnawing twit? Why don't you take it up with someone who cares? You're beneath me! Get used to it!"

"I've been doing-a everything to keep-a this idea-afloat! Ever since we started this, I stayed-a hopeful!" insisted Mario. "Hopeful that maybe this could-a work out, but all you've-a done is-a treat-a me like I'm-a dirt!"

All the commotion was causing a scene. Neither of them had noticed the murmuring crowd of people gathering to watch their little exchange.

"Then why keep going?" huffed Bowsette. "Why'd you continue putting up with my antics if that's how you feel?!"

"Because I believed in you!" he cried.

There was a long pause.

"Y-You...what?"

He shoved a finger in her face. "I thought-a maybe you were truly doing-a this for us three! For-a you, me and Peach! But I see now you only do it-a for your own-a sadistic pleasure! You never cared about us! You don't-a care about anyone but yourself!"

She growled. "I'm evil you Pretentious Pastafarian! You dare think I would change because of a couple of meaningless gifts?! In fact!" In a rage, she tossed the bagged dress onto the stone street. Her black shoes stomped repeatedly on its face.

Mario gasped. His patience shattered. His eyes began to water. He could only stare as Bowsette stepped all over the dress. After a moment, he shakily spoke up. "F-fine! Maybe we should just-a forget-a this whole idea!"

"You're seriously tossing my generosity into the trash?!" she scowled.

"You would-a know a lot about-a that since it's all you know how to do!"

"Oh! So that's how it's gonna be?! Fine! Then we can just stay stranded on this stupid island for all I care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Not a second later, Mario stormed off in a huff. His fists sparking with flames as he clutched them tightly. Bowsette was left to her own devices. Her claws extended. Flames crackling between her teeth. She expected him to come barreling her way in a flurry of kicks and punches. Surely he would rush her with his million degree might!

Yet Mario did no such thing, soon disappearing down the distant street. At long last, she registered the clamoring crowd around her. They all stared, whispering amongst themselves. Pianta and Noki alike. One of them silently piped up. "Lover's quarrel."

"Didn't think pretty on the outside meant ugly on the inside." Bowsette overheard another.

She roared at the top of her lungs. " _Go away_!"

Some quickly bolted from the scene tripping over each other. Others recoiled in fear. Those who stayed gave her the most displeased stares. They surrounded her from every angle. These were unphased by her threats. Everywhere she looked was one cold stare after another. Despite her efforts, she could not cling to her boiling anger for much longer. Something about being the center of attention suddenly made her feel weak. Like a child being stared down by a parent. Accused. Guilty. Vulnerable.

In time, they all did as told, leaving Bowsette to her own devices. Her hair drooped messily over her face. Her crown skewed. Her jacket drooping at the shoulders. Alone again. In the middle of an empty unfamiliar square. The setting sun casting thin shadows upon Delfino's streets. What once was a bustling tourist spot suddenly felt like a barren wasteland devoid of life. And she was the cause of it. She was always the cause of it. Just like she always was. Just like she liked it.

But...why did something feel empty? Was it because she did not have her precious castle to crawl back into? She was so far from home. After making the mess, it was customary for her to escape to her quarters for a day or two of sulking. Yet, nothing of the sorts was around. Not for miles and miles of ocean. All Bowsette had was the setting sun to bring her some warmth and comfort. Even that would soon fade too. Its amber heat just barely scorching the top half of her face. Her glistening eyes no longer burned with anger. Frustrated from not having a proper place to hide, yet unwillingly soft. If only Mario had not tarnished her Koopa Copter, she would not be in this predicament. Forced to feel a most detestable sensation. Sure, the denizens' eyes were long gone, but she still felt them surrounding her. From buildings to rooftops. Her arms wrapped themselves around her torso. Even now, she still felt them coldly staring her down. She had not even moved from her spot because of it. No use summoning that raging inferno within to extinguish the icy sting of their stares. No barrier to be seen, yet she felt stuck.

Her eyes slowly drifted downwards to the tattered dress, inching down to inspect it. Despite her efforts to ruin it completely, the plastic covering had performed its duty well. Not only had it not ripped, but her dress had remained largely unscathed it seemed. Everything was still perfectly preserved excluding a few folds and indentations. A weary hand lifted its hanger. An irate Bowsette moaned.

Loud screams erupted from a rollercoaster roaring nearby. Elsewhere, a machine pinged after someone struck their target. Blinding lights pulsed on the side of a massive Ferris Wheel. Their glow polluting the stars of the night sky. Friendly chatter and happy faces paced from one side to the other. Every other corner of silence was filled in with cheery music emanating from loudspeakers. Another lovely night at Delfino pier. With its recent opening of all new themed rides, there would not be a single sad face to be seen anywhere. Such was not the case for Mario however, who had been staring out into the ocean for hours now. His gaze witlessly focused somewhere in the horizon. In one hand a bottle of Koopa-Kola. In the other, the "No.1 Boyfriend" button he had been given.

It was a struggle trying to persuade a throw. Such an act would surely suffice to convince him this whole ordeal was over. That would cement a reason to confront Peach about his feelings. Still, he continued fumbling the button in his fingers. It was hopeless. As hopeless as it had been trying to co-op with Bowser. Sure, he passed these ideas previously in his mind throughout most of the day, but now he had all the more of a reason to call it quits. He gave her so many opportunities, each meeting the bitter wall of reality. He really had gone on a wild goose chase having his greatest enemy help with a problem he may have been able to solve on his own. It was destined to fail. He set down the bottle of soda, recoiling his arm back as far as possible. Nothing. Why could he not fire? His body continuously tensed every time he tried to release the catapult. Mario relaxed his body and groaned. His blue irises staring helplessly at the button. What was going on? His eyes ran across the trinket with such intensity that he did not even register the tapping of shoes approaching his location.

"Hey." a familiar voice called.

Mario spun around. Bowsette stood just a few feet away clutching her arms tightly. Gone was the leather jacket, shirt and pants combo, replaced with the same dress he believed defaced. It sparkled in the lights of the pier, glistening like some sort of gothic Christmas tree. So much so that she almost seemed give off an angelic glow from tail to horns. A breathtaking sight for sure. One Mario currently had no interest in witnessing. He shifted back around, doing his best to give the cold shoulder.

It seriously would have been so much easier to turn back the way she had come, yet she could not bring herself to do so. Be it guilt or some other non-observable force nailed her in place. Bowsette steadily inched to a distraught Mario. Her thin fingers clutching the railing. His eyes staring at the ocean waves beneath. Hers staring the opposite direction. Neither said a word. The obnoxiously loud roar of the coaster did little to ease the tension. Bowsette did her best forming some sort of cut to breach the blanket of silence. Mario however beat her to the punch. "You shouldn't-a be here."

Bowsette's nail tapped the metal railing. Her teeth nibbling at her lip. "Too bad. I'm here anyways." she said sternly.

Another silent pause. She exhaled. Her grip on the metal bar tightening. "You talk to Peach?"

Mario remained quiet for the longest of moments. He may as well have turned into a Tanooki statue at this point.

Bowsette tried hard to relax. Her teeth still biting her lips. "Look, it's fine if you don't wanna talk. But at least tell me off or something."

A gruff sigh came from Mario's direction. "Why are-a you here?" he said at last. His vision still transfixed on the water.

That same question had been gnawing at Bowsette's mind. She did come here on her own free will, but an answer refused to escape her mouth. "I...It's those stupid villagers." she muttered leaning her arms over the railing. "I swore they were stalking me at every corner."

Mario dug his head into his arms still refusing to face her. She continued prodding at him. "Listen, you didn't think I was gonna be any different all because of some magical crown, did ya?"

He tapped his shoulder, ever so slightly raising his head. "I'm-a just...disappointed." he said, glumly averting his eyes to the distance. "I thought maybe there was more to you than just King Koopa."

Bowsette rolled her eyes. A brow arched. "Look, I think I'm starting to get your deal. You're a nice guy, but you don't gain squat going around being nice to everyone."

Mario turned slightly. "Do you want-a me to be mean to you then?"

She huffed. A pair of smoke puffs escaped her nostrils. "No." she whispered. "Look...I'm not gonna lie, I kind of like being pampered by you of all people. If you ain't careful though, one of these days that little nice guy attitude is gonna nip your tail." Her chin rested on her palm. "Look at me, feeling bad for an imp."

He shuffled in place. "If-a you're-a so mean, why'd you come to tell-a me this?"

She pulled back on the railing. "Just so you ain't too heartbroken about me or Peach I guess. It's not as fun breaking you emotionally as it is breaking you physically."

"Bowser?" he asked softly. "Do you...trust-a me?"

Bowsette blinked in surprise. The question left her unsure of what to say. Having dragged on in silence too long however forced her to say something. Anything.

"I...I...I'm trying to."

The pier's games pinged behind them, followed by a Pianta's hearty laughter. Mario did nothing to acknowledge her answer. Nerve-racking as it was, she kept trying her luck.

"It's not you, tubby...it's just...people in general I don't trust."

His eyes turned in her direction, though did not meet her directly.

"I'm still here because I've become numb to outsiders." she continued. "They'll leave you hurt. Heartbroken. Milk you dry for their own gain. Why do you think I played the part making you buy all that useless junk? Though I'll admit, I may have gone overboard with the lady act." She stuck out her tongue. "I'm still losing my lunch at the thought of that faux kiss."

His cheeks turned a light red as a finger scratched his cheek. "W-Why did you-?"

"Heat of the moment. Nothing else." blurted Bowsette. Her cheeks too flushed.

Mario knelt down to take a sip of his soda. His mustache catching some fizz. The bottle went in his pocket to be recycled later. At long last, he met her eyes. The roller coaster sped by again, making Bowsette's cherry blonde locks fly up subtly. A sigh. "I guess I thought-a things would-a be different with that-a crown. Maybe I expected too much-a from you."

She turned to face him. "Well, I ain't no sexy lizard maiden, that's for sure." A finger lightly tapped the railing. "Listen, I already talked to Peach. She's starting to budge, but's apparently too busy being paranoid about some nutcase going around trying to seize kingdoms."

Mario quickly perked up. "What? Is it-a serious?"

"Eh, doubt it." she replied. "If you ask me, she's just scared because she doesn't have her little plumber at her side anymore." Her hands clutched his shoulders. Both stared eye to eye. "All the more reason to try harder, right?"

He looked up at the tower of a woman. A weary half smile crossed his lips. "Yeah...harder."

Bowsette's ears drooped sadly. "Hey...If there was a chance we could not get her back with you, you'd still come to her rescue, right?"

He nodded. Of course he would. Never could he leave anyone in a state of need.

"Then...we still on?" she asked.

Mario shook his head, wiggling out of her grasp. "Bowser."

"C'mon! We're so close!" she persisted.

He gently tugged at her arm. His eyes locked onto hers. It was clear how badly she wanted this to work. Admittedly, Mario too had begun getting impatient. He heard it in his own outburst. This whole thing had drained them both, but holding his breath, he stuck out a hand. "Retry?"

Bowsette stared at the gloved hand. She wanted to tell him the rest. She really did. Ironically she genuinely felt bad for having Mario chase what could be a hopeless endeavor. Yet even if there was the slightest possibility of Peach coming back after her paranoia settled, maybe there would still be a way for this to all come together. She reached for the gloved hand, tightly squeezing it in her own.

"Retry." she muttered not expecting much of a response. After shaking hands however, she noticed a warm smile crossing Mario's lips. It was not smug at all, but fully genuine, as if he really was delighted to have her stay. His outstretched arm lightly tugged hers.

"C'mon. There's-a something I wanna show you."

With that, he led her away from the ocean view into the crowd of people. Never once did he let go of her hand.

It was getting to that point where everything was beginning to close for the night. Shop lights were turning off from one corner to the other. If it was a late night dinner date Mario had in mind, it would most certainly not be happening tonight. But not restaurant nor store did they pass that caught his attention. Instead, he led her on down the streets until they arrived at some sort of mom and pop vehicle repair shop. A lone Pianta was at the front gate busily locking up.

"Yoo-hoo! Lorenzo?" Mario called.

The Pianta looked over his shoulder. His arms spread out. "Mahaha, Mario!" he cried. "You're just in time! I almost closed everything for the night!"

Mario happily shook the pink denizen's hand. "If it's-a too late, I can-a come back tomorrow."

"Oh, heavens no!" cried the Pianta. He waddled over to one of the unlocked gates, prying it open with his large arms. The hinges groaned in protest. "I worked too hard on the darn thing for you not to get it out of my shop!"

Bowsette cocked a bushy eyebrow. "What's this about?"

"You'll-a see." insisted Mario as he followed the Pianta inside.

The three passed one contraption after the other. Unfinished boat here. Deconstructed car there. Bowsette had to maneuver very carefully simply so her dress would not brush against the dirty debris. Eventually, they arrived at a large tarp which the Pianta promptly wisped off. Instantly, Bowsette's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"My Koopa Copter!" She did not care whether or not she knocked anyone over. Her arms immediately grabbed the hull of the vehicle. It looked like new! A fresh coat of paint, a new propeller, even the devilish grin had been carefully repainted. Were she not keeping things professional, Bowsette may have started bawling right there in front of them.

"Ta-da!" the Pianta waved his hands.

"B-But...how?!"

Mario scratched the back of his head nervously. "It-a wasn't easy. After getting up early morning to fish it out, I had-a to find someone who could-a fix it. I spent-a most of the day checking on its-a progress."

Bowsette wrestled to regain her composure, rising to her feet. "You nitwit! You've already spent so much on me! Why would you-?"

"We needed it fixed." he cut in. "And...you're also my only ride home. I still can't-a believe it was cheaper to have-a this-a fixed than a ticket off-a the island."

"Oh...right."

The Pianta stepped up to Mario. "You sure you wanna take her out now? Late night flying's kinda hazardous, my friend."

Mario smiled back wearily. "We'll-a see about-a that." he said with a yawn.

"Suit yourself." shrugged the Pianta. "You got my bill. I'll be awaiting the payments. Gate's staying open till you two leave."

He grinned. All the while, Bowsette was already fumbling her way into the Koopa Copter. Her tail jutting out like some sort of periscope. Her head popped out soon after. Mario was already making his way, leaping aboard when he was close enough. Bowsette's fingers caressed the edges of the transport. Her grip tightened, activating the propeller beneath them.

"Oh yeah! Listen to that purr!" she bellowed. Her gaze shifted to her passenger, who was now looking more wiped out than ever.

"So...you ready?"

Mario nodded. "Let's-a go."

With that, off into the night sky they went. Bowsette hollered like an animal the whole climb.

The Koopa Copter pressed on over the ocean. Its headlight eyes brightly beaming into the darkness. Its occupants blissfully soaring in the night air. Bowsette felt every tingle, every whoosh of the wind caressing her soft skin. How she had missed being able to fly. Now she was finally headed home to her beloved son and mighty militia. While she did acknowledge it was Mario's fault her vehicle had been sunk in the first place, she could at least admit it had been rather thoughtful of him to take it where he did. At least now they had the means of getting back home.

Admittedly, she had contemplated setting her date ablaze for his mistakes, but this by far had made up for a good portion of his sins in her eyes. It was the happiest she had ever been in his presence since everything began. He did all of this simply so they could get back to solid ground. Maybe his selflessness really knew no bounds. It almost made her regret some of the actions she took against him. Truth be told, she had begun to feel somewhat guilty earlier. After a period of flying, she began to speak.

"Hey...pipsqueak?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm?" replied Mario resting his chin on his palm.

"I uh...I've been thinking." Bowsette continued. "Maybe the whole stepping on my dress thing wasn't the best."

"Mm, no." muttered Mario.

"No, seriously." persisted Bowsette. "Here you are doing all these crazy things for me, and I'm here giving you nothing but trouble. Don't think I'm apologizing or anything."

She paused. Her focus remained in the distance as her hair trailed behind. Thick wisps waving at her sides. He did not say anything. That feeling of the Piantas bearing down on her slowly resurfaced.

"I-It was smart of you is what I'm saying!" she prolonged. "You know what? Maybe I'll take back some of the crud I launched your direction. Not all of it, just some! I mean, I still think you're a dumb plumber who doesn't know when to quit, but this was one of the better things you've done! Frankly, I almost wish I had people as obedient as you in my ranks! And I don't say that to just anyone!"

Still, more silence. Perhaps her words had not yet swayed him? And that stupid sensation of guilt still rumbled in her belly.

"Numbskull, I...you're not totally useless. I'm not sorry. I guess I'm just seeing how much effort you're putting towards getting Peach back. It's...admirable. And...know...I am grateful to have my Copter back."

The awkward hum between her banters was becoming bothersome. Maybe he really wanted her to feel guilty.

"Uh...Fuzz face?"

A nudge at her arm. Mario had somehow drifted off in the middle of her rant only to end up reclining on her shoulder. It was by some sort of miracle he had not yet toppled over to the floor.

"D-Did you seriously just conk out on my arm?!"

Bowsette found herself fuming at not having her words heard. Still, there he was. Nonchalantly napping away on her arm. It sure would be an inconvenience for her to accidentally shove him into the ocean…

The Koopa Copter slowed to a stop. Her fingers wrapped around his overalls, lifting him over the edge. The sleeping plumber being none the wiser. About as heavy a sleeper as he was a nuisance. Judging by the hour, the waters below would be freezing cold. It would be a painful wake up call for sure. Although there _was_ the possibility of him not waking up at all. A malicious grin smeared across her face. Her hand ready to release at a moment's notice.

Such a moment never came. For one reason or another, Bowsette's fingers simply would not release their vice grip. It was the perfect plan. Utterly simplistic. This pesky plumber may never bother her again. Still, her hand refused to obey commands. Each digit felt as if it had been glued to Mario's clothing. Making things stranger was how he appeared to be glowing in the sparse moonlight. Defenseless. Weak. He looked completely harmless in such a compromised state. And his snores. How could something this fragile have been such a thorn in her side? Her arm must have remained outstretched for the longest time. The dastardly flames behind her ruby red eyes slowly dimmed. Topping it all of was her grin, once wide and wild like the crescent moon above, had all but melted. She reasserted her hands on her vehicle's edges. The Koopa Copter sped off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Unspoken

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thanks again for all the support with the fic you guys. Whether you comment "cringe" or "love", it means a lot! Also, I meant to put this in the last one I uploaded, but I thoroughly apologize if I spammed anyone's inbox with edit messages. I'm still learning the site. Though originally planned to be two separate chapters, in the end I decided to combine them into one. Hope you enjoy part 5!_

 **Chapter 5: Unspoken**

Junior stared at the large Grand-Koopa clock intensely. For hours now, he had waited, gazing at the swinging pendulum as it went back and forth behind its glass pane as if expecting something to happen. The minute arm jumping higher and higher up the clock's face reflected in the youngling's small, beady eyes. Other than the unceasing ticking, his only other disturbance was the crackling of the fireplace. Its flames lighting the foyer where various paintings of him, his father, and other household members hung. The only company willing to stay with him until his father's eventual return. In time, the oh so recognizable tune of midnight echoed from the contraption. That was the end. Another night without a parent.

"Young Master Junior?"

Kamek walked over to the lonely Koopa. There was not even a head tilt or anything. Bowser Jr. did nothing to acknowledge the Magikoopa. His blank stare continued.

"Young Master Junior, it's way past your bedtime!" insisted Kamek. His yellow hand nudging the young prince. No matter how he tried though, Junior refused to budge.

"Young Master, please. If we don't get you to bed soon, you'll be grumpy in the morning!"

After a moment, he finally spoke. "Do they always have to be busy Kamek?"

The Magikoopa eyed the small boy worryingly. "Oh. My prince, your father's got responsibilities he needs to tend to. I'm sure he's not doing such things to avoid you."

"And my mama?" he asked hopefully.

Kamek fumbled his words. "Uh, yes well, your mother...I'm sure she too has her own affairs to look after. But rest assured, they think of you on the regular. You needn't worry for them."

Bowser Jr. lowered his gaze to the fire. Its blazes danced in his eyes. He sighed. "I wonder why I never see them together." he muttered resting his chin in his hands. "Like a family."

A gentle hand patted the Koopaling's shoulder. Kamek sat next to his prince. "I understand your sentiments, dear Junior." he nodded in agreement. "It's a sad factor of being royalty I'm afraid."

Junior turned to the Magikoopa. "When I grow up, will I be as busy as them?"

Kamek removed his glasses from his beak, cleaning them with a sleeve. "Well Young Master, for their Kingdom, any Koopa would give everything to preserve it." he answered squinting his tiny eyes. "Even if it meant setting aside his pride."

"What do you mean?"

Before Junior could get his answer, a loud cluttering followed by a familiar voice disturbed the silence from outside. Barking orders were muffled. Something about delivering a package and handling it with the utmost care. Moments later, in came in a tall woman dressed in black. A single tooth poked out her lip. "Sorry I'm late."

"Mama!"

Immediately, Junior rushed over to Bowsette's side, embracing as much of her dress as his stumpy arms could. Bowsette arched a brow, looking at Kamek who was frantically gesturing at the crown atop her head. While this was most certainly not the initial plan, she may as well roll with it.

"Oh, there's my little guy!" she exclaimed, kneeling down to his height for a hug. "And getting bigger and stronger every day I see!"

"Papa said you'd come!" He exclaimed pointing at the fire. "I have so many things to show you! Look! I made that fire all by myself!"

"You did?!" gasped Bowsette. "Lemme see how you did it!"

As Junior geared up for his performance, she strode over to Kamek, promptly explaining the situation and how this whole "helping Mario" thing was going. Her subordinate knowingly nodded. Try as he might to get a few points across, she either dismissed him entirely or refused to acknowledge the question.

"Would it not simply be easier for the two to talk it out?"

"And miss a chance at breaking two Toads with one block? No way!" whispered Bowsette. "And besides, I'm having too much fun with this whole 'girl' thing. You wouldn't believe the things I've gotten away with!"

"What of the threats regarding intruders?" Kamek inquired. "Should _we_ not heed these warnings?"

"Oh, that's just Peach being Peach!" she retorted. "What's a puny little invasion to the raw power of our forces?"

"May I remind you Mario can-"

"Mario's mine now!"

"Oh, darn it!"

The two turned to Bowser Jr. His little display still struggling to get off the ground. "I can't do it! I just can't do it anymore!" he bounced in frustration.

His mother knelt at his side. "What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked.

"I just can't spark a fire!" he groaned, letting himself drop to his rump. "I did it so well earlier though."

She gandered at the nearby clock. Past midnight. "Well, maybe you need time to rest up before you can do another one." She said offering a hand. The youngling begrudgingly grasped it, pouting at his failure.

"C'mon. I'll tell you a story along the way."

Down the expansive halls of Bowser Castle they strode. All the while, Bowsette explained to Junior while she happily made her way here, her trip took longer due to a fierce battle with an old rival. "Wart" was his name, and he was a mighty frightening opponent who rushed her out of nowhere. Though caught off guard, she fought valiantly against his various magic spells and attacks. Victory would easily have been certain had it not been for the fact that her enemy was a cheater. A no good, stinking, step on your toes before they punch you cheater! That explained her slightest limp. Though she managed to get away, she swore up and down that the next time they would meet, that monster would not have it so easy. Junior sang her praises as they entered his room. What a brave woman she was in the face of danger and how he wished he was there to teach that guy a lesson. How dare he have the audacity to strike a lady! Especially his mama! In return, Bowsette told him what a courageous little Koopa he was, daring to come to his mother's rescue against something so scary. For sure, one day people are going to praise him for being as great as his father! To which Bowser would say no. He would be even greater than his father.

Junior beamed the entire time. His eyes alight with fireworks of joy. He clutched his brush in his hand, holding it up to the heavens like a mighty blade. With the greatest bravado his small voice could muster, he cried out. "I'll make you proud mama! I won't let you or papa down! I promise!"

Bowsette giggled. His enthusiasm always had a way of bringing her joy. Bleak as things sometimes got, the little rascal always made her day that much brighter. Whether it was through mobilizing troops or bouncing around with his paintbrush as he was now.

"Be careful tiger!" she called after him. "Don't fall off the bed!"

"Oh, when I see that big scary guy, I'm gonna give him a one! And then a two! And a buckle my shoe!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. His brush thrust about like a sword. "Give him a big wham, wham, bam- woah!"

A misstep led to him falling to the floor. On his shell no less, making it rather difficult to get back up. Bowsette rushed over to make sure he was alright. A hand on his head brought him onto his rear. Her eyes scanned for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine mama!" he scuffled in place. His tiny arms flailed. "Papa says I'm a big Koopa now! I can handle myself!"

Bowsette grinned mischievously. "Oh? So the big prince learned restoration, hmmm?" She readied her fingers. "But can he defend against a vicious tickle attack?!"

"Ahh! Mama!"

Poor Junior quickly lost himself in the flurry of laughs and giggles, quite literally, at the hands of his mother. He flailed helplessly, laughing while Bowsette squealed in excitement. Eventually, her onslaught stopped, letting her son catch her breath. The youngling stammered to his feet only to let out a long, strained yawn. She chuckled in response. "Alright kiddo, Bedtime!"

Junior rubbed his eyes. His demeanor slowly changed, as if he suddenly had something to say.

Bowsette inched closer. "Something up, sweetie?"

Junior put his hands behind his back. His feet brushing against each other. "Mama?" he asked. "Do you and papa...love each other?"

She blinked in surprise. Her words soft. "Oh, of course! Why wouldn't we?" she replied.

Again the little Koopa shuffled shyly in place. "It's just I never see you two at the same time." he muttered. "Whenever King Dad's around, you're not here, and when you're here, Papa's always busy. A-Are you...doing a divorce?"

That was new. Never before had Bowsette heard him use that word. He really was expanding his vocabulary. It left her momentarily speechless. Regaining her senses, she gently cradled the tiny Koopaling onto his bed. "Junior." she began.

"I'm serious mama!" he cut in. Pleading eyes blinked as she tucked him in. "You can tell me if you are. I won't be hurt."

Her large hands draped the covers over him. Lips struggling to string a proper sentence. She tried again. "Sweetheart, your father and I…" she paused. Thin fingers gently running through Junior's hair. His hopeful eyes idly staring back.

"Think of us like two ships sailing in the moonlit night." Bowsette whispered. "Always passing each other, but never quite meeting. He's got many royal matters to attend to. As do I. But it doesn't mean I love him any less."

Junior yawned a second time, bearing his only tooth. "I just wish you two weren't so busy. So I could have you here night and day."

It was a challenge trying to force her smile with trembling lips. Her hand caressed his forehead. "Maybe someday." she agreed. A finger softly ran across his cheek.

His beady eyes looked up at her one last time. "Do you promise to be here when I wake up?"

She leaned in to kiss his forehead. In a voice warm and soft, she replied reassuringly. "I promise." With that, the lamp at Junior's bedside clicked off. Slowly, Bowsette made her way back to the dimly lit doorway. She took one last look at her son before whispering. "Goodnight sweetheart."

No response. The little guy was already fast asleep.

Not long after, Bowsette strode back down the halls of her mighty kingdom. Someone was already waiting for her at the end of the hallway.

"My liege? A word with you, if you please?"

"That's what you're scared of? Bah, ye have little faith in your own king, Kamek." Bowser grumbled as his shell was waxed down.

"I simply don't want this whole 'Bowsette' thing going to your head your majesty." Kamek continued at the throne's armrest. His wand waved about while nail filers and scrubbing sponges flew around the massive Koopa. "I know how much you despise the appearance of smooth skins, so it's only natural of me to worry about how you've faired thus far."

"I'm fine, old chum." groaned Bowser. He blew on his free hand after his nails were properly filed down. "I mean, I'll admit, I've been getting eyed like no one's business. Everyone genuinely seems to like me as a smooth skin. And you know how much people outside my kingdom dislike me."

The Magikoopa let out a chuckle. "Oh, come now your grace, surely there's someone out there who…"

He stopped. The Koopa King's piercing red eyes glared at him under bushy brows. Bowser truly was hated amongst those outside his control, if not, one of the most hated fiends to grace the Mushroom Kingdom. And he knew it. Kamek promptly changed tactics.

"W-What of the young master? He adores you, my liege." he reminded. "As do the rest of us subordinates along with your children busily building their own lives as we speak. Is there really anything greater?"

Of course he was grateful his children respected and looked up to him. In his heart however, something always felt empty despite his best efforts to ignore it. He sighed a puff of smoke.

"I'm just worried about Junior." he sighed. "He's fallen for the whole 'Mom' thing, but I don't know what he'll say if he finds out." A palm to his chin. "Truth be told, I've always wanted someone else to be there in my absence for my baby boy. To give him someone else to rely on other than his old man."

Kamek knowingly nodded. His magic wand continuously commanding beauty product after beauty product. "As such, how long are you prepared to keep this ruse with Mario? Obviously you can't keep it up fore-"

"What are you implying?! I'll drop him like a bob-bomb as soon as that lousy Peach gets back together with him!"

Turtle wax, brushes, and Kamek tumbled away at his powerful roar. The Magikoopa scrambled for his hat, visibly shaken. Bowser had already risen from his throne. His mouth steaming.

"Whaddaya think this is, a lost episode of 'Dream Daddy'?" Bowser huffed. A light red tinge on his cheeks. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing Kamek!"

The Magikoopa adjusted his glasses, picking up his wand. "You know I'm not one to question your rule, great one...albeit I do find it concerning that you've been curling your hair for the last ten minutes."

Bowser froze. His fingers really were still stuck in his hair. He immediately stopped, hiding his hand behind his back. His face now redder than ever. For once, not at the hands of a burning fireball waiting to deploy.

Kamek sighed. "Just so we're clear, I'm not talking down to you Bowser." he continued. "I'm simply saying we'll accept you the way you want us to accept you. King or Queen."

"I'm sorry, what?" the Koopa King asked again.

The Magikoopa busily picked up the scattered beauty products. "Bowser, I simply want you to understand that no matter what shenanigans you pull, you are still our king. After all, we know better than to question your authority."

Bowser blinked in surprise. Everything his subordinate was saying was indeed true. It was because he was ruthless, fearless, and merciless when it came to taking charge. Whatever he said was unchallenged law. Even if it meant something truly ridiculous. Something like bringing no harm to a sleeping Mario he had so unwittingly brought to the kingdom. No matter how ridiculous the request, they always followed through. The question remained however.

"Why ever not?"

A smiling Kamek waved his wand in the air, making his tools disappear. "We've gotten so use to your tyrannical rule around here. It is the only way we see fit to operate."

Silence. Eventually, the robed Magikoopa bid his master farewell for the night. There was no response. Bowser watched his most trusted subordinate walk out the throne room doors. In the lightest tone, he whispered.

"But that's all you've ever known…"

"Mama Mia."

Mario stirred awake as tiny glimmers of light hovered over his eyelid. Wherever he was, it was dark. Unpleasantly dark. And just as cramped. It was difficult to even stretch his legs. A bag! He was trapped in some sort of bag! He immediately began to panic. His frantic fingers felt around for the opening.

"Bingo!"

He burst out of the potato sack to the fresh outside air. At least, that was what he expected. This was most certainly not his house. It barely even looked like the hotel they had stayed in. His eyes darted from side to side. He had awoken on the most lavish bed. Its greens sheets remarkably undisturbed. This room was a light yellow in color with the occasional green décor. A small dresser at the foot of the bed, a small table the opposite side. Such a simplistic little design, but the materials everything was crafted from looked rather pricey. And the scent. Such a succulent, sweet, scent of honeysuckle. Birds chirped happily outside an open window. The warm sunlight bathed him in a welcoming, homey heat behind yellow drapes. Strange. This place looked rather familiar, but from where he was unsure. His only company was a lone question block sitting at his side.

Puzzled, he carefully pulled it to his lap. There was a small sticky note attached to its face. Such lovely handwriting. He read aloud.

" _Dunno where you live. This is for you. Next time, I WILL-a drop you. 'Heart'-a Bowsette_?"

A strange way to end the letter for sure. And what was up with the item block? That nefarious Koopa probably had the thing booby trapped with a Piranha Plant or a Bob-omb for sure. He jumped off the bed, setting the block on a soft green carpet. Slowly, gently, he jabbed it with a knuckle.

 _Ba-ding!_

He hid under his hat. A moment later he peeked an eye out. Not a single hazard came out. No explosion. No toothy vegetables. Not even an angry mushroom. Just the sound of a coin. He hesitantly nudged it a second time, taking a step back as soon as he did.

 _Ba-ding!_

"Oh?"

 _Ba-ding!_

"Hmm…"

 _Ba-ding, Ba-ding!_

More coins jumped out the block. The thing must have been full of them. And Bowsette said this was for him? This had to be some kind of joke! Maybe he finally got through to that girl. This was a victory in his court for sure! Forgetting where he was, Mario threw caution to the wind and set the block right above him. With the widest of smiles, he jumped repeatedly into it, all the while screaming "Wee-Hoo!"

Up and down, up and down.

 _Ba-ding, Ba-ding, Ba-ding!_

The coin supply seemed endless! From ground pounds, to punches, to kicks. Every impact brought with it more money! In all the commotion, he never registered the door clicking open. Suddenly his body was dragged into the doorway. His nose abruptly caught inside the nozzle of a Poltergust 3000. A hauntingly panicked voice called out his name.

"Mario!"

"Wahh!"

His large nose clogged the vacuum, threatening to suffocate the poor plumber. He screamed as he vainly struggled to pull himself free. On the other end was his brother staring with eyes the size of saucers.

"M-Mario?!"

"Luigi!" came out in a nasally scream. "Turn this thing off!"

The noisy machine clicked off, leaving a disheveled Mario in a daze.

"Bro, are you crazy?!" cried Luigi as he rushed over. "How did-a you get into my house?!"

The older plumber did his best to regain his bearings. "Ugh. I must've fallen-asleep last-a night while on-a my way home!" he replied. "Bowser must've dropped-a me off here."

Luigi's face flooded with fright. "Huh?! How does-a Bowser know where I live?!"

Mario shook his head, adjusting his cap. "Next time, I suggest you don't-a put-a banner with your emblem on-a the roof."

"Oh...heh heh." chuckled Luigi. His cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

The older brother picked his block back up. He then explained the events leading to his unwarranted intrusion on his brother's privacy. Dear Luigi was still in his pajamas from leaping out of bed after hearing his brother's excitement. At first, he assumed it was a ghost coming to retake his mansion. Either that or the likes of no-good Nabit. Truth be told, he would have kept the machine running just to see if Mario's mustache came off. Both laughed at the circumstances soon after with Luigi offering breakfast and a chance to listen to his brother's woes.

"Sounds like you had-a fun vacation!" laughed Luigi. He tossed an egg over. Mario caught it on his arm, rolled it over his shoulders, and snatched it out of the air with a twirl before cracking it on a frying pan. He skillfully flipped it about until it hit that perfect caramelized color.

"If-a by fun you mean-a losing an entire month's worth of 1ups." replied Mario shaking his head. "And he's not-a giving-up until me-Peach is-at my door."

The younger brother busily flipped through his phone. "Why not-a just talk-a to Peach?"

Mario set his plate at the table, preparing to join his brother. "I want to. But you know Bowser. His way or-no way, especially when it-a comes to deals."

"Well, at least she hasn't-a set you on-a fire yet." He said patting the red plumber on the back. He then made a twin gun gesture with his hands. "Although now, I'd-a be more concerned-about what flowers I'm-a gonna bring on my next date, Casanova."

The fork in the older brother's hand rocketed out his hand like a bullet into the ceiling. His face went completely red. Mustache stiff. Eyes peeled back with his pupils shrinking to near nonexistence. "Luigi!" scolded Mario in a comedic mixture of flustered disgust.

Luigi shrugged meekly. A coy grin crossed his lips. "Do you _like_ her?"

Mario jumped right out of his chair. "Mama Mia, are you crazy?!"

The green missile went on teasing him. "It's-a simple 'yes' or 'no' question." he stated smugly.

"That's still-a Bowser! And he hates me!" Mario cried throwing his arms up.

"What about this _Bowsette_?"

"W-what-about her?!" Mario crossed his arms. It was far too obvious he was getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"I'm-a just saying. You're sure trying hard to change him." Luigi laughed setting his phone to the side.

Steam puffed out of Mario's ears. "I'm-a not-a trying to change him!" he wagged his finger in his brother's face "And there's-a nothing between-us!"

Luigi's eyes idly inched to the side. "Then what's with-the 'number one boyfriend' button? Hmm?"

Mario's hat was still on the table with that same button stuck to it. By now, Mario himself had gone cherry red in the face. His words no longer materialized in his throat. There was none. His mind empty with nothing but a branded image of his former foe turned admirer. At least, by his mocking sibling's standpoint. Without so much as a finger, Luigi pushed Mario back on his seat. His body tense like a statue.

"Hahaha! I'm-a just-a pulling your leg bro!" he laughed cheerfully. "Now eat! Your eggs are getting cold!"

Mario snapped from his trance. "Y-You are?"

Luigi picked up his phone again. His smile reassuring. "Of course! This is just-a for the time you embarrassed me in front of-a Daisy."

"O-Oh." Of course Luigi was joking. What in the world made him think otherwise? It was just his brother being his brother. Nothing else. Still, Mario admittedly felt silly for getting up in arms about the situation. Usually this only happened when poking at one another about the princesses. Why Mario had any reason to think this was similar he could not yet comprehend. He slowly let himself slump back in his chair saying nothing. Silent. He reached for his fork. It was gone. Still stuck to the ceiling.

Luigi let out one final tease. "Kootchie Kootchie!"

"No!"

"Ooh hoa ha!" he laughed as Mario chased him around the kitchen table.

With Bowser's "absence", Queen Koopa made it a point to contact Mario soon afterwards. A quick message announced a temporary break from their little escapade so Bowsette could have some quality time with Junior. She felt she owed it to her youngling after his spell of sadness while she was off on business. Mario agreed. He too had to get back to work for a while to make up for recent events, despite Bowsette's patronage. A subject she promptly hung up on when asked about it.

Over the coming days, Peach's paranoia seemed unending. What little public appearances she did make typically involved going to different parts of town to ensure nothing was amiss. Going around acknowledging patrons with her loyal Toads at her side became much more mainstream, albeit her trips outside the kingdom no longer had any merit of fun. No more sports events she would invite the Mario brothers to. Not even her usual walks down the Mushroom Kingdom's streets to let off some steam. Rest assured, she repeatedly told her subjects this would only be temporary, at least until the rest of her beloved kingdom got back on its feet. If others did not know her better, they may have assumed she was turning into a hermit.

Talk about invaders became so prevalent, even the townsfolk began spreading rumors. Some going so far as to claim Daisy from Sarasaland had been under fire from the mysterious invaders, but was able to flush them out with minimal effort. Early detection was key some whispered, going as far as to properly inspect each and every individual who came into the Kingdom. Bowsette was no exception, with guards checking under her shell when she visited after a while of absence. Thus, it felt all the more satisfying smacking those who wanted to inspect her "undercarriage".

Meanwhile, Mario had emerged from his home after tending to an emergency plumbing job. With no princess to rescue, work had been piling up like mad as of late. So long as the money kept rolling in, little else mattered. After all, a job was a job, and it always brought him warmth seeing the smiling faces of patrons after their repairs were complete. His favorite part.

As he made his way down the path that would lead him to the kingdom's square, he could not help but think of that oversized Koopa who had brought him both pain and laughter. It was bizarre. Despite their long history, she had managed to bring a smile to his face on occasion. Granted yes, that had occurred at his expense, but it was a start. He still wanted to believe. Holding hope that there was some good in that old evil king's heart.

Not long after, he arrived at his destination. Despite everything looking relatively normal, he still heard the fear in the air. It reminded him of the days leading up to an invasion from Bowser himself. Yet, he was too busy either ruling his kingdom or spending time with Mario. Unless he was up to his old antics again? If that was the case, he would keep watch next time he would encounter Bowsette. Dropping some coins into a donation basket, he heard an all too familiar voice entice his eardrums.

"What's that they say? 'No good deed goes unpunished'?"

Speak of the Shadow Queen. His beloved Koopa Queen had been leaning against the donation stand, watching him the entire time. A pink bubble popping at her lips while dark sunglasses hid her eyes. The rest of her however remained unchanged. The same, silky black dress. The same spiny green shell at her back. Mario found himself slowly turn red again. "W-When'd you get here?"

She sighed. "Just now. You generous gun-of-a-son, up to giving your hard earned cash to some stupid helpline?"

He spun on his heel to walk away. She followed suit.

"How's-a Junior?"

Bowsette mumbled under her breath. "He's fine." she said softly. "I see everyone's been jumpy as of late. I haven't been planning anything to cause this."

Mario shrugged. "I know." he replied.

The two continued on. Their hands behind their backs. Their eyes avoiding contact with one another. Neither said a word.

"So…" Bowsette spoke.

He looked up at her shyly. "So what?" he asked.

She nibbled the inside of her lip before stopping mid-street. Mario turned to face her. His hearing straining for a response.

"You...gonna take me out on a date or what?"

It may have been the way she said it, but a cheerful smile began to cross Mario's lips.

Another day went by with the two spending time together. First beginning with a walk across the Mushroom Kingdom's main square, looking from shop to shop with Bowsette surprisingly not asking for anything. The thought of her wanting to go window shopping caught Mario by surprise to say the least, though he was content knowing his wallet would be safe from her clutches. At least for the moment. The two eyed trinkets, oddities, and some strange glass globes that made the other individual look like they had shrunk or grown on the other side. That one got a laugh out of both of them. It did not take long for Bowsette to get back to her usual mischievous ways however. At one point, she tried asking the clerk to lean in closer, complementing how silky smooth her hair was and how she just _had_ to hear her beauty secrets. That being said, she was simply using it as an excuse to get rid of her gum in some innocent shopkeeper's hair. Fortunately, Mario quickly put a stop to it, inching them both out the door when he realized this. She was less than amused, promising she just wanted to look at her luscious hair. Mostly.

Hours later, they went into a smoothie parlor where Bowsette eagerly asserted herself to the front of the line, much to her date's distaste. Before he entered however, he noticed a lone denizen sitting idly alone. She looked glum, sighing deeply to herself. Eventually, Bowsette came out with two drinks for her and Mario. He tapped his chin, then took one of the cups, offering it to the lone girl. Her eyes lit up in surprise. He tipped his hat, saying it was on him. In returned, she thanked him, recognizing him as the famous Super Mario, to which he simply chuckled before bidding her goodbye.

Bowsette sat down at a table, glaring at the little plumber's actions. She _had_ bought that smoothie specifically for him. When he refunded her however, he quickly explained his reasoning behind his madness. Predictable Mario. Always giving random things to strangers. Yet, her expression changed ever so slightly, almost questioning if _she_ should even feel any resentment towards him at all. When asked about why he would do such a thing without any manner of gain, he simply stated.

"It's-always nice knowing you made-a someone's day."

Of course he would say that. Bowsette knew what to expect but could not help asking anyway. Typical selfless Mario. That phrase echoed in her mind as she took a sip, gulping down a good part of her smoothie. She stared off at the other patrons in their vicinity, not really paying mind to her date. Without realizing it, both her and Mario unwittingly went to wrap their lips around the same straw only to bump cheeks. Both locked eyes. Their flushed faces eerily close to each other. Seconds later, they pulled away with a loud " _HEE-YUCK!_ "

Moments after, the pair treaded down one of the kingdom's many public gardens. It was a scenic path lined with flowers on each side that ran for a good few yards. Their petals blazing brightly in the orange sunlight. Some flew about in the wind. Such a romantic scene did little to impress the Koopa Queen however. Just when it seemed Bowsette was beginning to get bored, Mario pulled her to one of the telescopes overlooking the guard walls. He inserted a coin without a second thought. Trying to get up to the looking hole however was a challenge in itself, as he had to jump to even grab the eyehole. Any chance to see into it however was promptly thwarted by gravity. His short legs flailed about as he struggled.

Bowsette scoffed. Summoning some of her courage, she slowly dug her hands under Mario's armpits, lifting him up to the telescope. He cocked his head back at her in surprise, only for her to look away in shame. Mario chuckled sheepishly before looking through the device. Happily naming off different sights and stars he witnessed, it was only a matter of time before his date got impatient and wanted a look for herself. She gently set Mario down and took the telescope for her own. Bowsette pulled away minutes later with a most mortified expression. Her skin in goosebumps, she claimed "the moon had a freakishly angry face". Mario laughed out loud at her ridiculous claim, with her persisting over and over again that she was serious.

"Good-a one, me-Bowser! That's-a funny-!"

"I'm serious, you idiot! That thing's freakin' me out!"

Later, the two ran into a group of parents trying to light sparkling fireworks for their kids. Bowsette overheard neither of them had a lighter, then promptly looked to Mario who happily nodded, waltzing over. Bowsette took the sparklers from the kids, hid them from sight, then presented them fully alight with a "Ta-da!", much to the joy of the children. They cheered, exclaiming thank you to the heavens. Mario looked up at her face. She was smiling. It was not maniacal, vicious, or hungry either. Her eyes were glistening like rubies with no sign of that destructive flame he was so accustomed to seeing. She looked positively genuine. And...unbelievably pretty. Even more curious was when Mario sat down to watch the family play with their sparklers, she sat right next to him. If only for the smallest second, he swore he felt the faintest sensation of her leaning her chin atop his head. And yet, there was no Princess Peach to be seen. There never was...

By the end of the night, they were walking outside the Mushroom Kingdom's walls. Having strayed off the main path, they began traversing the various grassy hills that lined the Kingdom's walls. Both smiled ear to ear, continuing a conversation from earlier.

"So." asked Mario. "What-a made you refund-a me for Isle Delfino?"

Bowsette moaned. Her smile unfazed. "Well, I didn't want to ring you completely dry, you dunce. You wouldn't be able to take me out anymore if that was the case, now would you?" She jabbed his arm playfully. "Think of it as...more money to spend on me."

He rolled his eyes, letting out a light chuckle. She in turn grinned menacingly. Throughout the entire day, she had not even realized they had never caught wind of Peach. They never saw her in public, in hiding, nothing! Surely she was eavesdropping on them though. They merely missed it. Yeah. That was it. With her memory however, Bowsette slowly recalled their little talk back on Delfino. Surely she would have to break it to Mario eventually. Her glee slowly began to diminish.

"Hey, red nose?" she asked rubbing her arm. "If uh...if Peach didn't see any of what happened today...would you, I dunno...wanna...do it again some other time?"

Mario stopped in his tracks, turning to her curiously.

His gaze immediately made her tense. "Err, I mean, after all, we're still on a mission, right? Not that I'd want it for anything else!"

He eyed her from horns to toes. Never had he expected to hear such a phrase come out from her of all people. "Bowser?" asked Mario. His voice soft and smooth. "Yes."

An awkward silence filled the air. In a mixture of assertiveness and nervousness, she nodded. "G-Good! I'd expect nothing less."

A light sigh came from the plumber's lips as he continued on. He smirked. "It's-a nice of you. Asking me this time instead of-a just saying so."

"Nice?!" Bowsette exclaimed. "Pbbbt! Not in the slightest! I'm evil! I reek of evil!" She hissed.

Mario grinned over his shoulder. While bizarre, it seemed she nearly became an entirely different person when cornered.

The Koopa Queen reached for her precious crown. "I mean, I can take this stupid thing off right here and now if I so wanted! I'd like to see you make those goo goo eyes at me without it!"

"Go ahead. I'm-a not gonna stop-a you." he replied nonchalantly. Once more beginning his stride.

"I-I mean it, fatso!" she threatened. Her fingers wrapped around the Super Crown. Then she squinted suspiciously. "Wait, I see what you're doing!" she cried rushing over in front of him. "You're trying to convince me to take off my crown by telling me _not_ to take off my crown. Ha! I figured you out! I'm not falling for your little ruse!"

He laughed as he stared up at her. Her brows furrowed. Her claws bared. Yet, for whatever reason, she no longer came off as threatening. Perhaps it could be that embarrassed blush across her face that simply vanquished all manner of terror. She groaned, but made the faintest attempt to follow him.

"I don't-a get you, Bowser." said Mario. "Why do you always-over-a think things?"

It _was_ a trait she hated admitting to herself. One of the reasons why it seemed no matter what she tried, she never could come out on top. She gazed up at the starry night sky. Her gaze sad. "I guess I jump to conclusions way too quickly when I panic."

Mario giggled. "Is that-a why you jumped onboard with the idea of-a dating me?"

She winced. Her cheeks went deathly red. "I-It was on a whim, okay?! I mean, you easily could've said no, so _obviously_ you wanted some Koopa kissing!"

He gasped. His face too went red. "N-No. It's-a just...you're-a Bowser! And I didn't-a wanna do anything rash!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure_." she teased.

 _This_ was the greatest hero of the Mushroom Kingdom? Not that she was never witness to his bravery in the face of peril, but here, now, in the presence of a woman, it seemed almost comedic seeing him so unsure of himself. Dare she say...it was almost precious. Soon, Bowsette stopped walking all together.

"W-Wait." she called.

Mario was already inches away from a nearby pipe. When he noticed she was no longer following, he turned around. "What?"

She hesitated for a second before smiling. A light giggle escaped her lips. "Am I the only one who noticed we've talked for almost a whole hour?"

Mario blinked in surprise. Strange as it sounded, Bowsette was right. Throughout a good portion of the day, the two had somehow managed to keep an ongoing conversation. It was not by accident either. While hard to believe, both seemed to have generally been enjoying each other's company for once. Come to think of it, this was perhaps the longest time either of them had spent talking to each other, willingly having continued from one topic to the other without once resorting to punches. It was a record to say the least. One neither of them ever saw set or even less expected to be broken.

Bowsette chuckled. "And this coming from a guy who's entire dialogue consists of 'Woo's, 'Hoo-Hoo's, and 'Wah-ha's!"

"Oh? You're-a the one who communicates-a through growls and-a groans!" Mario shot back.

For a moment, they both went quiet before erupting into a hearty laugh that knocked them both onto the grassy hill. They laughed atop their green mound without a care in the world. Not only had they had the longest non-violent conversation, but now they were rolling with bliss like two lifelong friends barely meeting each other for the first time. In time, their laughter died down. All they were left with was an orchestra of chirping crickets and an inky backdrop of glistening stars. Their eyes locked onto each other. Neither said a word. For the longest of times, they lay on the grass. Mario stared into her glistening red eyes that twinkled like rubies with the light of the moon. Bowsette stared at his sky blue ones, shining like some cobalt gem. The heavy air both of them had previously felt in each other's presence was long gone. In its place, a comfort. A warmth. A trust. Neither of them registered their pinky fingers had since intertwined together until Bowsette looked down and pulled her hand away. Her face turning redder than ever before. Mario stood up, shyly scratching his cheek. To say the cool summer air suddenly went unbearably hot was an understatement. For them at least.

Bowsette was the first one on her feet. "Ahem. Well...I do have to get home and make sure Junior's asleep."

Mario nodded. "Yeah...and I gotta get-a home and make sure Yoshi hasn't-a eaten-all the groceries-again."

Both shuffled in place. "So...same time next week?"

He stared dreamy eyed. "Of course." With the biggest of smiles, Mario jumped to the edge of the pipe. With one last look at his date, he uttered. "Well, Goodnight, me-Bowsette!"

She perked up. "W-Wait, what-!?"

By the time her hand reached out, he was long gone. Bowsette stood alone before the evening glow as the pipe sunk back underground. Her hand must have remained outreached for the longest time until gravity outmatched her endurance. The stars twinkled in her ruby red irises. The air around her electric. She smiled. A soft, almost non existent whisper escaped her thin lips.

"Goodnight...Mario."


	6. Chapter 6: In Hot Lava

**Chapter 6: In Hot Lava**

Mario stirred from his slumber. Back in his bed. Back in his home. The sheets a mess all over a mattress covered in sweat despite having slept with the windows wide open. And the dream. Odd as it may sound, this was by far the strangest one he had in awhile. Despite it being some time since their last encounter, he felt as if Bowsette had been at his side throughout the entire night. The feeling of her stroking his chestnut hair lingered even after the sun came up. Her glistening red eyes still bore into his soul every time he blinked. Her mischievous giggle still echoed in his ears. And the sensation her warmth embracing him at every angle was present through his body. Everything had felt so real. Perhaps too real. Had he seriously fantasized about his arch enemy?

With a yawn, he crawled out of bed into his bathroom. After completing the rest of his morning routine, he put on a recently cleaned set of clothes and ran downstairs for breakfast.

As he ate, he inadvertently glanced at the calendar. A full week since the last encounter. It was time for the next one. Funny thing was he never recalled having drawn a heart in the square. A silly detail made by accident, for sure. Just like how he accidentally hung up the 'No.1 Boyfriend' button on his fridge. Still, he found his mind wander to what foolhardy event the two would partake in this day. Some wild shenanigan no doubt. Maybe they would go out to dinner at some small restaurant where he would have to pay for her meal. A movie also sounded nice if she did not spend the entirety of it throwing popcorn at obnoxious patrons. Then again, there was also the possibility of going swimming while it was still warm. Mario chuckled at the thought of seeing Bowsette come out in a silly set of floaties and a snorkel to boot. Most likely wearing sandals that were obviously too big for her feet. Her reddening hair tied up in a ponytail as per usual. Her body caressed by an inky black single piece swimsuit with her tail dangling out the back… He momentarily stopped eating, leaving a single strip of bacon to hang at the corner of a half-open mouth.

A sudden knock on the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. Not thinking clearly, Mario wolfed down the last of his food before popping a few breath mints. He zoomed to his bathroom, hastily fixed his hair, and sprayed on his best smelling cologne.

 _Knock knock!_

"I'm-a coming!" he called. Once he was satisfied with his image, he ran to his front door. A final sweep of his overalls, an adjustment of his gloves. Perfect. Puffing out his chest, he confidently turned the knob. "Come-in-a, _gioia mia_ -"

"Huh. Looks like Birdo got-a back with-her old-a boss."

It was Luigi. And he was busily tapping away at his phone screen. A small pack over his shoulders. The phone clicked off, and as soon as the two met eyes, the younger one jumped in surprise. Mario froze in place. Oh how he would have wished his soul would leave his body. The scent of manly cologne hit the green plumber like a ton of bricks. Realizing what was going on, he could not help but hold back a chuckle.

"Well well, don't-a you look snazzy today?"

"L-Luigi!" stammered Mario. His puffed out chest once again dropped to become a belly. "W-What-are you doing here?"

The younger brother continued laughing. "You look like you're dressed to impress some-a lovely maiden, bro!" he teased, slowing his glee. "I hope you weren't-about to leave!"

"Uh…" Mario lightly scratched the back of his head.

Luigi cocked an eyebrow. "What, did you seriously forget-a videogame night-a, bro? You've-a been looking forward to it-all-a week!"

"That was tonight?!" the other put his hands on his head. "Oh no! I did!"

Luigi grinned. "That-a focused on-the Koopa-Cuddles-I see?"

While it was intended as a joke, a guilty Mario shrunk his head into his shoulders. Any manner of humor in Luigi's voice downshifted to a stop. "Wait...really?"

Mario winced. "Eheh. I uh, promised-a Bowsette I would-a meet her for-another date."

"Uh...should-I be concerned?" Luigi asked. A hint of worry in his voice.

The older brother shook his head. "Nah. I'll-a be fine."

"I dunno bro." pressured Luigi. "Don't-a you think-a you're taking this-a little too far? I mean, I know the whole-a 'Peach'-a thing's-a gotchu down, but…"

Mario smiled cheerfully, waving a hand over his face. "I'm-a fine, bro." he reassured. "But-a since you're-already here, you wanna-go a few rounds? At-a least till I have-a to go?"

Luigi shrugged. "Sounds-a good." he agreed with a weary thumbs up.

Over the next week, what was intended to be weekly meetings soon became every couple of days. Supposedly, it was Bowsette's way of speeding up the process, albeit the two did become abnormally excited at the prospect of the next faux date. The two became the talk of the town. One of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest defenders was wandering about with a mysterious horned woman whose beauty was unmatched sources claimed. It fed into their scheme, crossing their fingers in hopes of fueling the fires of Peach's jealousy. Low and behold, their plan appeared to finally be yielding results. She did in fact begin making more and more public appearances, assumingly to keep an eye on them both the moments she was not tending to the masses. No longer did the two have to flaunt their little love show in her face. If anything, now she was coming to them! With such glimpses of the Princess becoming increasingly prevalent, it seemed the two were finally on the verge of a breakthrough.

Whether or not either of them wanted said breakthrough to occur however could be left to interpretation. At one point, Mario even pitched in with an idea for one, catching her completely by surprise. Not that she was objecting of course. If anything, it delighted her that he was finally taking some initiative.

With each new date came a new experience for them both. One day while enjoying a milkshake, a familiar pink dress just so happened to flutter by. Bowsette was the first to spot her, coyly sipping at the treat while fluttering her lashes at her partner. Topping it off, she positioned herself so the restaurant lights above would hit her eyes in such a manner that they shined like dazzling gems. Mario had already been nipping at the straw, and catching his date's sight sent his face into a bashful spiral. He did his best trying to hide his embarrassment under the brim of his hat. That face he made when flustered, admittedly, always did make her titter.

Seconds later, something lit up momentarily out of the corner of their window, followed by the sound of something catching fire. No doubt that was Peach's Rage Vibe going off by accident. Mario cocked his head to the side. "What-a was that?"

Bowsette quickly reached across the table. "N-Nothing, sweetie!" she chuckled while stroking the top of his hand.

His gaze fixated on hers. Then on her hand. He swallowed hard. Realizing the gesture, she promptly withdrew hers. A bright red wave overtaking her cheeks. And the rest of her face? Certainly a look that could melt hearts.

On another occasion, Mario invited her over to a kart race with only the two of them competing. The prize? Bragging rights and a chance to pick the next date at the loser's expense. Sure enough, the two drove around the open raceway with Mario getting the jump on her. The sound of their motors calling the attention of nearby onlookers. It was only a matter of time before their race had drawn together a small crowd.

Their competition fierce. Mario turned a sharp corner with his partner close behind. The finish line just within reach! A dreaded sound of a red shell fast approaching! It would be close!

"Oof!"

A direct hit. The red kart tumbled uncontrollably to the grassy curb, conveniently back on its wheels. Had it not been for his seatbelt, Mario would have certainly flown off.

"Bwa, ha ha!" laughed Bowsette as she zoomed past. Victory was hers. His car had been too slow to regain momentum. Sure, he lost, but he still could not help but smile watching her make doughnuts in the dirt. All the while, the small group that had gathered cheered from behind barriers. Among them was, of course, their intended audience, doing her best to keep her face hidden under her hood. A small posse of Toads surrounded her. The gleam of her eyes just barely visible from the shadows. The cherry on top was when Bowsette swore for the slightest moment she heard a conversation amongst the onlookers.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she sure is pretty!"

Her ego was certainly having a field day. First the victory, and now a random compliment? This was too perfect!

"What now Mario baby?!" she called, turning off her motor. "I guess this means I win!"

He nodded in agreement as he walked over. All the while waving his hat about to get pieces of broken shell out. "Okie-dokie, a deal's-a deal."

A finger curled her reddening locks. "Hmm…well…" She leaned over the steering wheel of the kart. In the process, squeezing her bosom between her arms. "I was thinking about that meteor shower that's hitting in two days. How about we meet around the Mushroom Kingdom's northern gate? Say, seven o'clock?"

Mario tensed up, trying to keep his eyes fixated on hers. Whether or not she knew what she was doing, he certainly did not want to offend. "P-Perfect!" he declared with a thumbs up. Blood rushing to his face. A coquettish Bowsette giggled, slowly pulling at the brim of his hat to bring him closer.

She whispered. "Alright, your turn while she's looking this way. Gimme my victory kiss."

Mario felt the color drain from his face. "W-W-What?!"

She did her best to gesture with her eyes, murmuring through clenched teeth. "Princess Pinhead's over there, you ding dong, now pucker up!"

If any other enemy had been nearby, he surely would have shrunk to half his size. _He_ may as well be the Koopa trying to hide in a shell at that moment. "I-I didn't think you'd-a feel this way about-a me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not on the lips, nimrod! Right here!" She gestured to her cheek, leaning in close.

"B-Bowser-!"

"It's a pretend kiss, okay? No contact! J-Just get it over with!"

Right. An air kiss. One that could easily be planted without touching the she-Koopa's tender skin. She leaned in with bated breath. Mario clenched his fists, begrudgingly doing the same.

Faulty footing on the kart's metal rods made Bowsette slip forwards and with literal centimeters between them Mario had little time to react. His lips not only met her face, but hit with a full on _smack_. A well planted, full contact kiss on the cheek.

Both immediately recoiled in shock. Their eyes locked. Their breaths withheld. Faces steamed. Off to the sidelines though, it seemed their mischievous little act was a success, as a fuming Peach too began emanating steam. Her group of Toads promptly led her away through a crowd of razzing spectators.

No more words were exchanged as the pair moseyed awkwardly off the race track. Bowsette was doing her best to keep her legs from melting into jelly. Both hands concealed a face caked in embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You dunderhead! I thought I said a _pretend_ kiss!" she scolded after they were a good ways away.

For once, she was the one losing her cool. Mario could not help but grin through his blush. An unprecedented air of confidence in his silky voice. "Then-a _pretend_ you didn't-a feel it."

Bowsette was floored. Never before had she seen him pull such a move. She watched him walk off in a disbelieving stupor. Originally, he barely had the gauze to even look in her eyes, now all of a sudden he had his hands over his head like some hot shot, smooth-talking lover boy?

"Why you conniving little pipe snake!" she growled.

He glanced over his shoulder. Oh, how that little smile taunted her ever so. With little warning, Bowsette broke into a full on bull-run after him. Her horns aimed directly forward. All the while chasing a laughing Mario.

Days later, they met up again without hassle. Mario gazed at the starry sky above. Strangely, it seemed Peach of all people was a no-show to such a momentous occasion. The meteor shower was in full swing, so it would only be natural to stick around for a chance at catching falling star bits. Bowsette sat with her legs up to her chin. Her large eyes twinkled with the passing stars. She eventually lay a hand on the grass, kicking back in a more relaxed position. Her fingers inadvertently brushing her date's. The two stiffened simultaneously. Her breathing labored. His arm numb. Then, in a most hesitant move, they slowly crawled closer to one another, intertwining their digits together like the roots of a tree. Bowsette's hand had lovingly embraced Mario's in an ever so gentle hold by the end of it all. Neither of them pulled away, yet neither of them dared to face the other. The moment she made the faintest glance in his direction, Mario's concentration was fixed elsewhere. Likewise, each time he steadily shifted his eyes to her, she too was none the wiser.

Out of the blue, Mario broke into a run. She soon followed after, catching up to him at a spot where a nearby meteorite had just broken. Its star bits bouncing about as her partner jumped trying to grab them. She beamed excitedly, hastily collecting as many as she could herself. After gathering a few in her arms, she stared quizzically at them.

"Ya know? I've seen these all over the dang place and I don't even know what one tastes like."

He held one up to her after cleaning it. An excited smile on his lips. "Try one!"

Bowsette sniffed at the blue bit inquisitively. Under any other circumstance, she would never have dared defile her mouth with such an insignificant commodity, especially coming from him. Yet, her guard was nearly dropped entirely. She knelt down to her knees, setting hers down, and brought the treat to her mouth with both hands. A light nibble was all it took.

"Honey!" she exclaimed.

Mario chuckled. "Yup!"

She then held it to his face. Gently, he too took a small bite. How he had missed the taste of these little treats despite how abundant they had been in space. It brought back memories of those adventures and how mystifying the whole ordeal had been. Without thinking, he went to take another bite. Bowsette had already beat him to the punch. Their eyes frozen in each other's sights as their mouths hovered over the same star bit. Both seemed to expect the other to pull away. An act that never occurred. Neither said a word as they both slowly sunk their teeth into opposite sides of the space treat. Eyes fixated on each other closed gradually. All the while, the stars continued to fall. All around them. All for them.

The next morning felt amazing. Bowser could not even remember getting out of bed that day. The air was so fresh outside, blowing through the castle's open windows. It had been years since he had felt this swell. Energized as he was, it took a much shorter while getting his usual routine around the kingdom done. For crying out loud, he could take on the world single handedly with such a mood! Having tended to his kingly duties, he moseyed over to his quarters to take in the sun's rays. Every last scale on his body tingled with joy. He stared out the window. His euphoria settled. A dreamy sigh with eyes gazing out into oblivion. His favorite powerup sat just to his right at his night stand.

He took it into his claws, staring deeply into the Super Crown's unblinking eyes. Oh, if only he could take the day off. How could he be so selfish though, especially now? His kingdom needed him. And yet, _he_ needed something else. Before he knew it, the powerup was already on his head, resuming the all too familiar transformation. Red hair dangling at her forehead. A lightly tanned complexion. Bowsette looked into the distance. The only thing that could possibly complete her happiness now was-

" _Yoo-hoo!_ "

Down below, a familiar red and blue figure was waving her over. To think he would risk life and limb simply to see her! _Her_ of all people! Faster than lightning she hurried downstairs. Unseen. Undetected. Even though it would only be a minute, she would enjoy every waking second.

An ever expansive field of flowers complete with warm sunlight smiled upon the happy couple. Mario was already running ahead of Bowsette. Her dress did little to impede her speed. She was intent on catching her so-called pipsqueak one way or another. Truly, the short stock was giving her a literal run for her money, though it mattered little how much stamina she needed to expel catching her prey. Kicking her legs into high gear, it took her a matter of seconds to finally get within pouncing range. Doing just that, Bowsette tackled her target onto the flower covered ground below.

Both fell into a fit of laughter as they rolled down the green and yellow plains. In their euphoria, caring little for anything else. Soon, they tumbled to a halt with him on top of her. Both their heads still in the clouds. Mario straightened his arms, looming over the tall she-Koopa. His eyes caressed every inch of Bowsette's face. She stared up just as deeply, if not with a hint of embarrassment at such a bold move on his part. Her heart beat so fast, she swore it would burst out of her chest at any moment. Then she became deathly calm. Without realizing it, her eyelids drooped in longing, beckoning him closer. Here they were. Alone. No one to interfere with their little nest. An apologetic plumber did no such thing however, shying away at their sudden embrace. Bowsette, it seemed, was not through just yet, grabbing at his arm before he scurried away. In the process, forcing him to kneel down beside her. Having him so close sent an unprecedented wave of adrenaline throughout her body.

Bowsette sat up. Surely a scene out of some corny romance novel. The scent of grass and honeysuckle blew with a gentle breeze. Her strawberry red hair flowed about softly. A sun that made her partner glow like the light of a Power Star. Her focus lost itself inside his shining blue irises. Her trembling body inched closer. She could barely help it. A hand upon his own while the other gently stroked the edges of his soft, rounded face. A thumb ran across the soft bristles of his mustache. Despite a lack of dialogue, her message was clear. Through his apprehension, it appeared he too yearned for the same thing. She could see it hidden deep in his inky black pupils. Her eyes gradually closed. Lips puckered ever so slightly. She already felt his warm, minty breath at her quivering mouth…

"D-Does this come with the raise your majesty-?"

"Huh?! Ha?! What?!"

Bowser's thought bubble popped. His eyes darted around the room.

"Are your glorious lips the seal of approval?"

It was a Goomba. A lone Goomba clenched in his fist. On his throne. Inside his castle. In his wine-red throne room. Back where he so rightfully belonged. Gone was the aroma of honey and morning breeze, ravaged by the scent of lava and what he could only assume to be doom. Or his own gas. He promptly dropped the tiny brown creature, unsure of what had transpired.

"I did what?" he asked.

The Goomba bounced excitedly. A wide grin on its face. "Lips or not, I must say, this is most noble of you! Now I'll finally have enough for my beloved's daily needs! Bless you!" With that, the mushroom scurried out of the room with the occasional ecstatic jump. All the while screaming "Honey! I got the raise!"

Not once did Bowser remember mentioning anything about a raise to anyone. Not even his closest subordinates, the likes of which sounded like they were busy clamoring outside his throne room. In a half-witted daze, he ambled over to the front doors. An eye peeked through the crack to find not one, not two, but an entire line of minions eagerly awaiting his presence. After slowly pushing the door open, they erupted into cheers. By the Great Power Star, they had never been this loud before. Come to think of it, they had never been this overjoyed in his presence!

"Great king!" called a Koopa. Its small, yellow hand waved frantically as it jumped. "Your hair looks particularly voluminous today-!"

"How do you get your nails so perfectly filed, my lord?" jumped in a Goomba.

"I too would like a raise in pay your majesty!" cried a Boo.

"As would I!" yelled another from the back.

Any fuzzy warmth within the menacing King had promptly vanished, replaced with an infuriated rage. He roared at the top of his lungs, sending most of his subordinates flying back.

" _Begone!_ " he bellowed, and the frightened posse quickly scattered back to their rightful stations. Soon, the hallway was devoid of any minions. Devoid of anyone. Nice and tidy. The way he wanted it.

Of all the despicable things to ever come to mind. That was the fourth fantasy this week! That gruesome horror of running through flower fields on a warm day. The repetitive torture scenes of holding fluffy critters in his womanly hands. Complimented by an endless supply of sweets?! Oh, but that paled in comparison to the worst of it. The one factor cementing these sights could only arise from the darkest depths of the Underwhere itself. Mario. That pestilence was in every last one of them! His most hated enemy, the bane of his existence, invading _his_ dreams! And showering him with extravagant gifts?! And always with that same giddy goofy grin, that clean-cut mustache, those glistening inviting blue eyes, that overwhelmingly gentle nature no one could ever be mad at, and that soothing pillow-talking accent that made his heart flutter...it made him want to puke! That nimrod must have been plotting something from the start! And Bowser surely fell for it like an amateur! Not like he was delusional! That had to be true!

"My lord-?"

"Kyahh!"

What was intended to be a manly scream came out a girly high-pitched squeal.

"Fret not, it is simply me." Kamek stated, removing a set of noise canceling headphones.

Bowser breathed a sigh of relief. His heart felt like it had skipped a beat or two. He stood erect, facing his subordinate with a puffed out chest. "Ahem. Report on what I ordered?" he said as he began walking down the royal hall.

"Defenses have been raised as you ordered, sir. All in the wake of my recommendation." replied Kamek holding a clipboard. "However we are quite low on Flower Points for magical barriers. Odyssey left us quite drained I'm afraid."

The Koopa grumbled. "And the scouting for more goes how well?"

"That's just it, your majesty." the Magikoopa said adjusting his glasses. "Though we've searched for powerups far and wide, they've all but turned up scarce. Call it a hunch, but I believe someone or something is getting to them before we are."

Eventually, the two made it to another hall in the castle. Bowser clawed at his chin, analyzing the situation before him. "Set forth my minions to find whoever's doing this. Last thing I want is an FP shortage on our hands."

The Magikoopa nodded in agreement, momentarily going silent. After a moment, he spoke again. "And word around the kingdom states Princess Peach has finally reached out to you."

Bowser immediately stopped. His eyes darted towards his subordinate. "W-Wait, really? Has she really?"

Kamek shook his head disapprovingly. "I say everyone assumes that due to your behavior as of late."

"Huh?" the Koopa scratched his head. "What are you talking about?"

Kamek cleared his throat. "It's quite obvious really. The reason you've been so distracted as of late. Everyone down to the humble Goomba agrees. You're in love."

Bowser tensed up slightly. "O-Oh! Well, that's Peach for ya." he laughed. "Tempting my heart ever so. But that shouldn't come off as anything new."

"That's just it, your nastiness." continued Kamek. "We know you've not made complete contact with the Princess in a while, leading me to believe the one you admire is another."

Bowser chuckled. "That's funny Kamek. It sounds like everyone's implying I'm falling in love with Mario."

They abruptly stopped walking. After a precious moment of silence, the entire castle shook with a massive " _What?!_ " that not only frightened a flock of birds, but knocked down an entire row of Thwomps from their designated locations.

"What in the Great Power Star's name would lead you to believe such a horrid implication, man!?" bellowed Bowser.

His subordinate hid under his blue hood. Little more than his beak poked out to continue his statement. "I fear we may have more than enough substantial evidence for such conclusions, your majesty."

"Oh yeah?! Name one!" an angry Bowser demanded with a finger to the Magikoopa's hidden face.

Kamek gestured backwards with a trembling thumb. "You attempted to kiss one of your minions in the throne room, your beastliness."

Silence befell the two for a moment. A puff of Koopa-shaped smoke announced the great king bursting into a cowardly run. The doors to his private library flew open. In a panic, Bowser tore open the first magic book on the shelf. After a brief skim and not finding what he was looking for, he tossed it over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the next one. His subordinate waltzed into the room not long after.

"What kind of plumber's magic did he pull to make this happen?!" His tone became increasingly frantic.

"Uh, plumber's magic my liege?" inquired a weary Kamek. An open book landing over his face.

"That no good mushroom muncher did something to me, I swear it! Probably poured some drain de-clogger into my drinks!"

The Magikoopa pulled the book from his face. "I'm sure you'd have a stomach ache by now-" Another one hit hard enough to knock him on his rear.

"Do stomach butterflies count?!" cut in Bowser. "This is serious Kamek! He used magic, I just know it!"

Book after book flew off the shelf. No matter which one he searched through however, nothing gave him a concrete answer to his problem. Not once did Bowser cease his hysteria, even when the last book was ripped from its pedestal. He even went so far as to rummage under the carpet for more to no avail.

"Need I remind you Mario's not one to delve in the dark arts?"

 _Thoom!_

The massive bookcase slammed to the ground, inches away from Kamek's feet. Any hope of finding any more books was swiftly dashed. He eventually stopped his frenzy, panting over his mess. A booming thud announced a sitting Bowser. Defeat lined his face. Despair crossed his lips. In all his years of being the bad guy, partaking in romantic affairs had never once been his strong suit, not even with Peach! He had even lost track of how long he had been doing things with Mario. To think this entire time, he could have ended his persistent rival on a number of occasions only to be met with hesitation every single time. Worse still, that urge to break the little imp in two had shrunk. Its presence remained, but its roaring fire was reduced to dying embers. Whatever tricks that cunning plumber had used on him, they had slipped under his radar. And they worked effectively. He buried his head in his claws. Frustration had never gripped him this tightly before. A click of the door was followed by Kamek's hand gently patting the Koopa King's arm.

"My plan was perfect! I refuse to believe any possibility of being in love with Mario!"

"I'm sure no one saw this coming sir." Kamek reassured. "But if I may pitch in my two coins, perhaps your lack of romantic encounters contributed to these developments? Perhaps an unattended need?"

Bowser looked up from his hands. A feeling of helplessness he had only experienced few times before came to surface. With it came memories of past struggles. What it took to become king. What wins he had to steal. What things he missed.

"Understand I'm not foul mouthing your methods, great one." Kamek continued. "I'm simply saying perhaps this whole situation is putting a strain on the way you two see each other. Not just you, but for Mario as well. You two are destined to be at an impasse, and these Super Crown shenanigans are throwing things into territory you may not comprehend. Maybe it's time we retire the power-up to the shelf so things may return to normal."

Bowser stayed quiet for the longest minute. A small, frail voice that no subordinate had before witnessed escaped the Koopa King's snout. "That's just it Kamek...I...I don't know if I wanna go back to the way things were."

The Magikoopa looked up at his leader. "Your grace?"

He rose to his feet. Fists clenched. Eyes in shadow. Teeth bared. "I don't know whether it's on purpose or by accident, but that robust ravioli-eating doofus has me feeling things I've never felt before! Day in and day out, all I can think about is the next time we'll be together even without the crown! I swear he's driving me insane, but not in the way I want him to!" He thought back to the Super Crown. "Maybe it really _is_ that stupid power-up that's got me feeling this way."

Kamek rubbing his chin in intrigue. "Mm...unlikely. A Super Crown alters appearance, not mood. Whatever's come about, Bowser, it was of your own-"

" _Don't_ say it!"

Silence flooded the room. Bowser hung his head in shame. Coming down from the clouds had been more painful a fall than he imagined. Facing the hard grounds of reality, only now was he truly coming to terms with the can of figurative worms he had released. His scheme had backfired and now he was paying the price. Once more, Kamek went to comfort his king.

"Do you not find it plausible this crown chiseled away at the course plating surrounding a different side of you? One you typically ignore?"

Bowser glared from under his bushy brows. "Does it look like portly Italian men peak my fancy?"

Kamek shook his head. "King Koopa…" With his scepter, he pointed to his leader's chest. There was no twinkle, no spark, no spell fired, but Bowser could swear that very act shot an icy wave throughout his veins. Unlike most others, this subordinate knew him since his youth. He had watched him grow, and for all intents and purposes surely knew him both inside and outside. A nerve was struck, but for the first time in ages, there was not a single rhyme or reason to be upset. "Let's not forget...Mario's not the only one hiding his sentiments behind a mask."

Bowser stared up at the eyes of his minion. A wave of calm soothed his despair ever so slightly. With a nod, Kamek uttered. "You know what must be done."

The veil had lifted over Bowser's sights it seemed, as that all too familiar look of epiphany overtook his face. "I do…he's made this a competition to see who falls for the other first! Of course! And when the loser makes the move, he'll get dumped so the winner can sweep up Peach right from under their nose! Meddling Mario's been beating me this whole time!"

Kamek frowned. "That's not what I meant your majesty-"

"He hates me and he's definitely just pretending to like me! Everything was so perfect when we started playing this little game! I just have to be as mean as I was at the start!"

"B-But my lord!" persisted Kamek. "Has he ever even personally declared such?"

"He doesn't have to. I think I know the guy enough to know that he hates me!"

"But what about honesty-?"

"Honesty shmonesty, I'm not about to let that meatball win!" With that, Bowser ran out the library. Only Kamek remained to clean the Koopa's massive mess. "Thanks Kamek! You're a real pal!"

The Magikoopa looked about the room, softly muttering to himself. "And my advice goes, once again, unheeded."

Bowser adjusted the collar around his neck. The red pendant Mario had bought for him hung at its center with his insignia proudly glimmering through the ruby. Confidence returned, he prepared to give himself one of his usual pep talks in front of a mirror. His way of reassuring himself during a devious plan. That no-good Mario was not going to sway him so easily. No sir, he was ready to overcome whatever dastardly deed the vile meat bag could chuck his direction! Phrases were already repeating themselves on his lips as he entered his chambers.

"I am bad. People fear me." he whispered over and over. A clawed finger reached for one of his drawers where his beloved Super Crown was waiting. He yanked it open with force.

Empty. Strange. He clearly recalled stuffing it in this specific drawer. Unless he tossed it in the other one? He tried the next drawer. Still nothing. He tried the next one. Then the next. And the next. His entire dresser did not have the slightest hint of the power-up! He was sure he had not misplaced it! Did it suddenly disappear into thin air? Where could it have gone?

 _Poof!_

That sound! And it did not come from him! A frantic Bowser burst out of his quarters. Down the hall, he saw the remnants of pink dust twinkling from a semi-closed door. Without thinking he threw it open. There, at the center of the room, was a young girl wearing _his_ beloved crown. She could not be more than a few years old, fitted with a yellow and green dress. Large red locks tied themselves neatly away in a single large ponytail that did little to hide a set of stumpy horns. A tell-tale bib with a crudely drawn toothy grin hung from her neck.

"Junior!" yelled Bowser.

Frightened, she instantly withdrew the crown from her head.

 _Poof!_

His son returned to normal. Both hands shyly behind his back.

Both were left speechless. Junior did not move an inch. Neither did his father. Their gazes locked. The atmosphere constricting. A silence so thick it easily could have been cut with a knife. Doing his best to keep his cool, Bowser did his best to say something. Anything would suffice to break the overwhelming quiet.

"N-Now Junior-"

"She was never real, was she Papa?"

Those words. Such a short phrase seemed to bear such potency behind them that the Great King felt everything on his side of the room collapse. Furniture, walls, floor. The entire world crumbled to dust under the elder Koopa's feet. He dropped to his knees. A wave of shame and sadness flooded his face. Before he could say anything else, the youngster ran out of the room, not saying a single word to his father. Bowser could not even bring himself to stop him.

Hours later, he crept his way to Junior's quarters. It took all the willpower in the world simply to face his own son. The one thing he swore he would never do, the one illusion he promised himself to keep during the longevity of 'Bowsette', and he broke it. A single claw tapped on the door.

"Junior?" he said softly.

No reply. He tried the door to find it unlocked. Slowly he pried it open. There he sat on his bed, holding the precious Super Crown in his tiny hands. Such a disheartened face was one Bowser had never seen before, not even when he would complain about not getting his way. It almost looked like his own son's world had also collapsed at the seems. Closing the door behind him, the Koopa King made his way to his son's side, sitting next to him. The bed creaked in protest. Even then, the youngling did little to acknowledge his father's presence.

"Oh Junior." Bowser sighed. His shoulders slumped. A tail tapped on the sheets as a coping method. "You're always so much smarter than I give you credit for." he muttered. 'I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later."

Junior shuffled in place. His gaze never left the Super Crown. "You don't have to lie to me, papa." he murmured. "I know I don't have a momma."

A heavy helplessness seemed to drop on Bowser's back. No word could describe his shame at being found out by his own child. It felt like plowing through bricks just to talk.

"Does Mario like you better with it? Is that why you wear the crown?" asked the youngling.

A choke leapt into his throat. "J-Junior, I…" he paused momentarily. "...It makes things easier…"

Junior turned to face his dad. The elder Koopa gazed down at the ground.

"I honestly thought that maybe with it, I could fill the void in your heart, kiddo. Maybe I could be both your mother and father. Maybe then you wouldn't have felt so lonely."

The youngling swung his legs over his bed gently. "But you already are, papa." he stated. "You don't need some fancy power-up for that."

Bowser slowly met his son's beady eyes. They still looked hurt, yes, but he could see the slightest twinkle in them. A hope that maybe a pardon was not entirely impossible. Something the great king knew he would have trouble accepting.

"Do you like him?"

Bowser tensed up. He would strangle the minions that let such information slip. Not that any of it was factual of course. "Err, as a frenemy, nothing else."

"You sure?" Junior stared upwards at him. A small hand wrapped around his father's finger. "Cause if you did, it wouldn't matter to me."

"Junior." Bowser scoffed half-heartedly.

The little Koopa hopped off the bed. "I'd be confused, and grossed out because you'd do all the mushy adult stuff, but you wouldn't change to me. You'd still be my papa _and_ mamma, right?"

Bowser got back up on his feet, forcing a smile. The light of his son's room shining over him like an interrogation lamp. He softly replied. "Of course, sonny." His smile once again faded however. The air of sadness and embarrassment not yet lifted. "I'm sorry I've been the way I've been, kiddo. Is...there any way I can make it up to you?"

Junior set the trinket on the floor before waddling over. His small arms doing their best to wrap around his father's massive leg. "Just be honest with me, papa."

He looked down at his son. Surely he did not deserve such forgiveness, but how could he help it? Bowser knelt down to the Koopaling's height, squeezing him gently in his arms. Neither made a peep. The reassurance of his son's words gradually calmed his nerves. He realized how close he had come to potentially losing his son's trust. Now however, their bond had strengthened tenfold. Perhaps...in the right light, telling the truth was not as bad as he would have assumed. In time, the two let each other go.

 _Poof!_

Bowsette opened her eyes in surprise. Low and behold, Junior himself had placed the Super Crown back onto her head. A cheery grin on the yongling's face. She smiled back warmly. "Thank you, pally."

Though he smiled, Junior still appeared a tad confused. "So, does this mean I have to start calling you 'Queen-Dad' now? Or King-Mom?"

Bowsette chuckled. "Bah, what does it matter?" She said patting his head. "Now, how about that fire breath you wanted to show me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Burned

**Chapter 7: Burned**

After another uneventful walk home, Mario kicked off his shoes at the side of his door. Back to an empty house. Despite it being so long since Luigi moved out, it still felt odd coming home to such a quiet abode. Another day's work keeping the Mushroom Kingdom's plumbing up and running had left him smelling something awful, so it was nice to finally be able to wind down, especially considering the next day would hold another encounter with the dubious Demon Princess.

The showerhead sprayed a pleasant dribble of warm water over his face. His mind recalling back to the day's events as he lathered up. Changing out an entire system's worth of pipes had taken its toll for sure. His body ached from all the running around he had to do going from one water line to the next, draining one part of a valve so he could repair another, and to top it all off, one burst overhead, bathing him in what was perhaps the grossest bath he had ever taken. His loofah was completely misshapen by the end of it. His skin a bright red from how hard he had scrubbed to get the last of the foul odor out. Never before had a common work day been so labor intensive, though that was to be expected since dealing with Bowser always came before maintaining a set of pipelines. At least now things would no longer be so hectic, he hoped.

Having Bowsette to occupy the big king's time was definitely a blessing in disguise. One he regularly thought back to. He still felt a tad dirty for doing Peach so wrong, yet in his heart, he could feel Bowsette loosening up in his presence. Even now, he imagined the feeling of her arms around him as he wrapped his towel over his shoulders. Never had he come close to thinking they would get this far. Always shown to be a brute, now he saw a new side to the She-Koopa. A grace he never expected to find in someone so stone cold as Bowser. Sure, Mario had his doubts, but now, he could not help but feel attached to his mischievous mistress. One could dare say he began seeing her as a friend. Yet, as he dressed for bed, something still lingered in the back of his mind. Maybe...just maybe, "friend" could not fully describe the sensations swirling inside his heart. Perhaps it was that tingle he got every time he heard her say his name, or those moments he held her hand when everyone but Peach was present.

His fingers nervously tapped the sheets. Though he had been too nervous to ask, he often wondered if, upon Peach's return, Bowsette would cease to exist. How he hoped that would not be the case. Even as he sat alone at the edge of his bed reminding himself of what that girl really was, a part of him longed for her to stay. He had grown so used to her presence that he could no longer imagine a world without her. Knowing Bowser though, he would probably laugh in his face at such a silly idea. Bowsette on the other hand, he was not as certain. His phone lay on the nightstand. The questions running through his head wanted answers so badly, but his hands remained glued to the bed. After continuous attempts at convincing himself to call, Mario eventually gave up, dropping backwards onto his bed in a heap. His eyes losing themselves in the ceiling.

The overbearing silence suddenly broke at the sound of his ringtone going off. Mario shot up, grabbing his phone off his bedside table.

"Hello?"

Silence on the other end momentarily. A gruff female voice answered after a period of nothing. "Hey..." It was her without a shadow of a doubt.

"B-Bowser?"

"Can it plumber, I figured it out." she declared. "I see through your little game Mario. Trying to make me fall for you just so you could have Peach all to yourself. You really think I ain't that smart?"

Mario scratched his head. "Huh? What-are you talking-about-?"

"Oh, don't play coy shrimp, I know you set this up to be a competition from the very start! Now you're trying to seduce me all of a sudden with these visions of romance?"

"Err…" he was still at a loss and too tired to really think of much. "What...a visions?"

"You know..." There was a long pause before continuing her spiel. "...the stupid ones when you invade my dreams..."

Mario's eyes fluttered drowsily, unsure if he had just heard her properly. "Wah-?

"Just know I'm on to your tricks and your plumber's magic, because whatever you're trying to do, it ain't working!"

He could not help but grin slightly. His exhaustion momentarily suspended. "You've-a...dreamt of me?"

She grunted on the other end. "N-No! I mean yes! B-But not the way you're thinking! Play fair Mario, 'cause we had a deal, remember?"

He nodded nonchalantly. "We did." he agreed scratching his head. "By the way, what-do you want-a do tomorrow?"

Bowsette sighed through the receiver. "I heard Peach is gonna be checking with patrons around the Mushroom Kingdom, so we really only have to be seen together. Don't really need to do much."

"Stroll around-a the Kingdom? Meet-at the main square?" he asked.

She exhaled sharply. "Sure. Just no funny business this time, got it? 'Cause once I find that wand, or that mystical bottle of magic drain opener, I'm gonna kick your rear into next week-!"

"Bowsette?" Mario asked nervously. "When we succeed...will-a you disappear?"

A slight pause.

"Probably." she answered. "All this is to get Peach back, right? Isn't that what we want?"

Mario sighed deeply. "That's-a...the plan." An undertone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Then...there's your answer." Bowsette concluded. Another small pause was followed with "Why'd you ask?"

He anxiously tapped his phone. A sadness in his voice. "It's-a just...I'd-a miss you."

Another moment of silence. She was really biding her time with her words. "Don't be stupid." she replied. "I mean...I'm still gonna be around to terrorize you and your bratty princess, so..."

Mario sighed deeply. Now it was his turn to be quiet. Strangely, the cloud of gloom previously hanging above his head when in her presence now seemed to hang at the prospect of no longer having said presence.

"Wait a sec." she continued. "You're pulling that stupid magic trick again, aren't you?!"

He dropped to his bed looking a bit annoyed. "I don't-a know magic, Bowsette! I'm-a swearing I'm-a playing-a fair!"

The Koopa Queen sounded just as irked on the other end. "Hmph. Get me a bouquet of flowers and I might just believe you."

Mario yawned. What little energy remained was nearly depleted. "I swear, I haven't-a done anything." he muttered. "And if I did-a know magic, why would I use it-a to invade-a your dreams?"

"Boo-loney! You totally would just to torture your greatest foe!" she proclaimed.

His eyes were putting up the strongest fight to stay open. "I don't-a think it'd-a be worth it." he muttered.

Bowsette gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?! Am I not good enough for you-?!"

She stopped midway. Mario's eyes shot open. He slowly sat up in bed as if expecting to hear more. Not once did she make the effort to continue. Her throat sounded caught.

"This...this isn't-about-a Peach-anymore, is it?"

Nothing came from the other end. He was almost sure she had hung up. In a small, nervous voice, she replied. "J-Just...don't be late tomorrow...idiot."

Mario smiled warmly. "Goodnight, me-Bowsette." he said softly.

No response. A moment of silence was followed by a dial tone. Mario looked at his phone screen. Bowsette's face filled the ID picture slot with a photo the two had taken days prior. That demented, albeit somewhat goofy, leer frozen on her lips. He had grown so used to seeing it that it barely even bothered him anymore. One could say it was almost a welcoming sight. The moment he set his phone aside, the springs of his bed creaked in protest. It was Yoshi coming to see if he could sleep next to him. His large eyes begging his dear friend to let him stay. The plumber could not help but chuckle.

"Alrighty. But just-a for tonight."

Yoshi yelped excitedly, then circled his side to make himself comfortable. The green dinosaur pretended to already be asleep not long after. Mario sighed, pulling his sheets as best he could over his pal. With the possibility of rain in the coming weeks, Mario decided to leave the window closed. After a while, he too would eventually doze off.

With such a turbulent chain of events, Bowser stayed up late that night contemplating his options. No longer did he feel all that confident about his and Mario's little deal, especially after what happened with Junior. Doubt flooded his mind, recalling the extensive amount of work they had undergone to put differences aside. To really make their charade believable. Only now did he begin to question the cost. So much time, so close to their goal, and yet the repercussions were at last starting to present themselves. The last thing he ever dreamed of, the most unexpected thought to ever grace his mind, was quite possibly coming true. A budding friendship with his greatest foe was something he hated thinking could be remotely real. The thought of it developing into something even more intimate was the final straw. Such a thing would throw their entire chain out of whack. After all, they were supposed to be fighting over Peach. Now he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The tiniest voice in his mind still wished this entire ordeal was real. The dates, the hours spent talking to each other, and every waking physical embrace. Had Mario really been aiming to get him out of his shell? Had he known something like this would happen? When would he take advantage of such weakness?

Did he…feel the same?

No. This could not come to pass. Mario was a despicable enemy that had to be stopped. Bowser was a King with intent to conquer. Peach was the damsel forever in distress. _Those_ were their specifically molded, permanently designated roles. The way it was meant to be. And if this situation was truly getting out of hand, then maybe...maybe it was for the best for this grand illusion to end. Sure, Bowser would no longer feel the satisfaction of breaking Mario and Peach's romance, but at least everything would more or less remain the same. The way he wanted it. The way he had always known it.

The next day, Bowser readied himself for the date, swearing up and down that no matter what happened, he would shove any sign of weakness down his throat. He continuously reinforced the idea that opening up to his arch rival was utterly deplorable, degrading to the end. Donning the Super Crown, he went about adjusting straps, fixing cuffs, and tying hair up in a ponytail. This day, he was really putting in the extra effort to look nice to contrast how he felt on the inside. A lone fragrance bottle sprayed at her arms and breasts. Piranha Plant Dream. One of the pricier gifts he had poured so much of his earnings specifically for Peach. Never once did he think he would be using it on himself. Or _herself_ in this case. His finest cleaners had put so much effort into polishing the dress, it almost looked as perfect as it did back on Isle Delfino. Glowing like an angel, but burning hot like a devil.

The Koopa Queen stepped before her large body-sized mirror. As Bowser, he eyed the reflection with the utmost confidence. Seething with wrath, frozen at the heart, purely evil. Such was what the burning fires in the dreadful beast's eyes put forth. After all, the end goal was to squash his foe like a bug after that Princess got off her high horse. The way it was meant to be. The way it _had_ to be. Yet, despite his best efforts, the eyes staring back bore nothing of the sorts. The image of Bowsette withheld no weight of detest. No malice. No ill intent. She looked conflicted, yearning, and above all, miserable, as if tormented by what she knew she could not have, but desperately wanted. No. This was no longer simply a want. It was a need. That hurt. The pain of past rejections, of faulty passions, of loneliness, of jealousy. It was all there. Every insecurity Bowser ever had floated to the surface in the reflection's swirling red eyes. He knew he was long callused. Why was this alter ego showing him otherwise?

"Your Majesty?"

Kamek's voice pulled Bowsette back to her senses. From the doorway, he called. "Your Koopa Copter is ready."

She took one final look at the girl in the mirror before walking out of the room. "Thank you, Kamek."

Outside, a pair of Goombas eagerly awaited their master's arrival. Both stood on opposite sides of the castle's rear gate discussing one thing and the next, blissfully unaware of Bowsette's approach.

"Gentle-shrooms?" she uttered, and immediately the pair stood at attention. Their nonexistent hands at their foreheads. She walked between them to her awaiting pod. Her tail swinging behind her as she sashayed closer. She climbed aboard, gently clutching the edges. Though her face was confident, an aura of uncertainty yet lingered. It took her a full minute to finally bid her minions farewell. Once she did however, Bowsette climbed to the soot covered sky. Kamek did not stop his frantic waving until the Copter vanished into the horizon. He let out a heavy sigh before slowly making his way back into Bowser Castle. "Didn't even take his shell-phone with him." he muttered.

After both were out of eyesight, the Goombas proceeded with their gossip.

"And of course, _we_ get stuck here while the rest of 'em get lunch breaks." one of them murmured.

"By the ways, did ya catch the tennis game last night?" the other said. "Ten ta' nut'n! Didn't even stop after the rain hit! That Waluigi kid's going places I tells ya! Not smash bruddas, but places."

So focused were they in their conversation that neither took notice of a large hooded figure slowly stomping towards them. It seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Its face completely bathed in an inky shadow away from sight. Such heavy footsteps could easily have matched the earth-shattering plodding of Bowser himself. At its side were two other much smaller figures donning eerily similar attire. All walked in a slow, rather intimidating looking row. Eventually, the larger of the bunch arrived at the gate. Its massive form casting a shadow over the two oblivious guards who only now noticed the new visitors.

The first to speak was the one with a bright pink protrusion at its back side. Granted, its words were more of a feminine whine. " _Boss!_ Do we _have_ to wear these itchy-itchy things?"

"'Eah, not gonna lie, I think mine's catching fire." added the other. The top of its head really _was_ on fire.

The larger of the group angrily put a finger to its face, gesturing them to keep quiet.

Both Goombas stared at each other before one of them stepped to the plate. In a well rehearsed, albeit unenthusiastic, micro-speech, it said "Welcome to the Koopa Kingdom. Unless ya Peach, scram. If you're the Mario Bruddas, also scram 'cause we don't gots Peach. If you're selling art, we don't want any. Now scram."

No response. The large hooded being raised its arms up in the air, pulling back the sleeves to reveal a set of green hands. They began to glow in unison, and as soon as they did, one of the Goombas became trapped in a slimy turquoise bubble.

His companion screamed. "Hey! Who is ya- _deuueaugh_ -!"

The Koopa Copter's propeller roared through the sky. Bright red hair trailed behind. Bowsette pressed on. Her sights transfixed in the distant Mushroom Kingdom. Past it was a thick collection of dark gray clouds. Flying might just become a hazard in later hours. Only more of a reason to return to her old ways.

Her fingers tapped at the white hull of the craft. Another thing inadvertently touched by Mario. Curse him in all his kindness. He deserved what was coming to him. It took more willpower than she thought, but eventually she began running her mind in a constant cycle. Bowsette forced out all the memories of the two together, trying to reminisce all the times the two fought. She was still Bowser on the inside, darn it! Every carefully jotted plan thwarted, every last infuriating defeat ran in a continuous loop. Each second only serving to tighten her grip around the edges of her vehicle. That rage, that dislike slowly crept back into her heart. It was working! For the first time in weeks, she finally felt like her old Koopa self again! Her teeth bared in a massive grin as she approached the front gates of the Mushroom Kingdom. Now Mario would know how awful the Queen of the Koopas could really be! After dismounting, she stormed through the main gates. Both her fists clenched with enough force to crush diamonds. Any and all patrons in her way were promptly shoved asunder. Oh, she was ready to take it to that miserable plumber.

Meanwhile, Mario was already awaiting his date at the Mushroom Kingdom's main square. It had already been a hectic day not being able to find Yoshi anywhere on his property despite him snoozing in the same bed. Adding to that, he slept past his alarm and just barely managed to make it to his designated spot on time. The last minute spent picking out flowers that a shopkeeper busily wrapped into an elegantly crafted bouquet. After every hour they had spent together, she surely must have started turning a new leaf. Keeping those thoughts in mind, Mario did his best to calm himself down as well as keep chipper for his partner's arrival.

As if on cue, she finally showed up. Her eyes in shadow. Her fists balled. The inside of her mouth glowing with a potential fireball awaiting deployment. When she saw him, her sharp teeth twisted into a familiar maniacal grin. One that craved absolute destruction. A dreamy eyed Mario took no notice. Not even when she towered over him, inhaling deeply while uttering his name. Just as it seemed she would let rip with full force however, Mario presented the bouquet to her with a massive counter-grin.

" _Buongiorno_ , me-Bowsette!" he beamed cheerfully.

The flames within her jaws abruptly snuffed out. She immediately stopped. All she could do is stare at the little plumber now quietly awaiting a response. The heat in her mouth somehow climbed to her face. Her throat locking up. She stared at the bouquet. While not initially obvious, each flower appeared to describe a different aspect of Bowsette's personality; orchids to describe her exotic sophistication, some roses to depict her beauty and prickliness, and of course some fire flowers to compliment the fire in her eyes. Cheesy yes, but a clever concept just to sell the idea that much more. Regardless of how ridiculous it was, she still could not reignite the fury in her heart.

Any manner of malice swiftly escaped. All replaced by sweaty palms and a fast-beating heart. "A-Am I seriously finding this guy...incredibly charming?!" she whispered to herself. Before she knew it, the flowers were already in her arms. And their scent. _That_ scent. Everything from her fantasies came flooding back like a river. She felt Mario grasp her hand tightly.

"Shall we?"

Oh, the butterflies. Her stomach was going wild with them. Desperately, her mind wrestled to find that angst, that hatred she felt earlier to no avail. Whatever spell Mario put on her, she was waist deep in it. His touch. His voice. Her heels made sparks on the street as her stiff form scraped along with Mario's pull. Eventually, she followed at his side. Words still struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Ya know, you can stop with the fake smiles every time you see me." she murmured.

Mario grinned as they walked on. "Who said I was-a faking?"

Elsewhere in the kingdom, a preoccupied Peach tended to a dear friend as her posse of Toads followed along nearby. Having heard what was going on, Daisy had come all the way from Sarasaland to help with her companion's little dilemma. Much to the visiting princess's disapproval, Peach refused to keep her attention on the trading plans she had been setting forth for any more than a minute. It nearly became a chore merely keeping her focus.

"Alright, we'll establish _that_ trade which should boost your kingdom's earnings, and I get these precious materials in return..." A Toad held a clipboard up to her face. She took it in her hands after she was done writing. "And your profits should look like this! More than enough for financial stability, right?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, sure." An unconcentrated Peach agreed.

Daisy frowned. She nudged her friend's shoulder. "Oh, come on Peach! I came to help get your mind off things! The least you could do is stop worrying."

The pink princess jumped a bit. A hard exhale from her lips. "Sorry Daisy. I'm still a bit riled up." she answered. Her eyes scanned the clipboard. "Yes...that would be beneficial to us both."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Relax, will ya? I already told you those rumors are nothing but a scare tactic for some loser's sick kicks. I'm not worried, and I don't think you should be either!" She put her pen on the writing board as her Toad tucked it under its arm. "Besides, you've got guards, a plumber, and me! Doesn't that count for something?"

Peach did her best to smile. "Of course."

Unbelievable. Even in the presence of her most trusted friend, she was still afraid. Not that it should have been too much of a surprise however. Up until recently, it was perhaps the lowest point of stability the Mushroom Kingdom had ever been in. Only after so many painstaking hours and interference from Sarasaland had things finally begun to prosper as meant to. Things were finally looking up for Peach, though knowing full well that another princess came to her aid, word around the kingdom claimed she was incapable of rule. Mutinous individuals no doubt, and Daisy knew all too well years of kidnapping had left her on thin ice. Still, the last thing she wanted was to see a lifelong trade partner go under, especially in the wake of Odyssey. And to think she was still reeling with the aftermath of turning Mario down only for him to show up days later with a different girl. A big, heaping pile of salt in an open wound for sure.

"I'm guessing you never got down to putting things straight with Mario, did you?" she asked.

Peach huffed. "What does it matter anyway? I've got more important matters to attend to!"

"Ya can't fool me, dear. I know it's still bugging you." Daisy retorted.

"Daisy." moaned Peach.

"Peachy." mocked Daisy.

Both came to a stop near one of the more elegant ponds with a bridge overhead. Crowded yes, but a more ideal spot for both of them to wind down for a moment. The pink princess brushed aside a lock of hair. Her brows furrowed in sadness. Softly, she asked. "Am I that obvious?" Daisy tapped her foot on the ground awaiting an inevitable word vomit. Peach sighed. "Is it me who's letting an opportunity pass me by? I'm supposed to be a Princess, Daisy! If this weren't happening all at once-"

"Would you go after him?" she cut in. "I mean, if it were me, I'd grab life by the horns to get what I wanted. And from what I've heard, you've been hounding him non-stop."

Peach held her arms together. Despite how professional she attempted to keep things, she admittedly had acted in a very unprofessional manner. She let her emotions claim her time and time again. Even after giving a firm 'no'. "I don't know." she answered. "I knew giving him the silent treatment was a bad idea from the start, but I was so fed up with them both I didn't know what else to say."

Daisy nodded. "Peach, don't be sorry for what you did." She rubbed her shoulders. "You needed space, and that was that! You're not seriously jealous over this whole 'new girl' thing, are you? You don't even know who she is!"

Quiet.

Mario trotted alongside Bowsette. Surprisingly, no sign of Peach just yet. The Koopa Queen bit her lip as they walked on. A canopy of thick trees covered the drowning sun above them.

"Hey uh, Italian stallion?" she asked. "I uh...I was thinking...maybe this whole 'going until the end' thing isn't the best of ideas after all."

He turned to look at her, perplexed. "Backing out on-a the deal?" he asked. "Have I done-a something wrong?"

She fumbled the bouquet in one arm. "N-No, It's just…I don't want things to get weird between the two of us is all."

"Weird?" he inquired.

It became increasingly difficult not to fall into his trap. Or so was her way of thinking. "Okay, look. You're trying hard to win Peach over, I get it, but does that mean you have to try swaying me too?"

Mario chuckled, irritating her more. He gazed up as the two came to a bridge overlooking a pond. "Bowsette." he uttered. "If I'm-a being too much, just-a tell me. I'm-a not trying to make-a you uncomfortable."

A puff of smoke came from her nostrils. "That's just it." she groaned. "You're not making me uncomfortable. It's uh...kind of the opposite. And I bet it's that magic drain-o you put in my food."

The two unwittingly stopped at the center of the bridge. He seemed rather perturbed. "Why...why would-I do that, me-Bowsette?"

Her face slowly flushed, though more in a steamed embarrassment, refusing to meet his gaze. She had struggled so hard to keep her cool up to this point. Now however, she was finally beginning to break. "To make me like you, of course! Why else would I have these stupid daydreams of you and your stupid face?!"

Mario's eyes went wide. Hers followed suit. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled the flowers over her face.

"D-Don't look at me, you imbecile!"

He slowly walked over to her, pulling the bouquet away. Her face looked as red as her eyes at this point. The faintest attempt to growl only added to her unthreatening demeanor. Regardless of how showy her dress was, it was blatantly apparent that she was sweating as his face drew close.

"Bowser?! _That_ scantily clad, and dare I say drop dead gorgeous, woman is _that_ oversized tub of a gecko?!"

Peach frowned. "Did you really have to call her 'drop dead gorgeous'-?"

"That no good, pasta-worshipping pile of parmesan! No wonder you've been so angry about this!" cried Daisy.

A blond strand of hair drooped over Peach's face. She blew it away as she buried her chin in her hands. "That's just it Daisy. There's still so much left unsaid between Mario and I. Now I don't even know what to do."

"Ugh, forget what I said earlier." retched Daisy. "I swear, men like that always make _me_ wanna turn the other-oh, my gosh! Peach. Three o' clock."

As soon as she turned, she spotted the all too familiar couple at the center of the bridge. Their faces dangerously close to each other. The fractured dam in her mind could only take so much stress. The floodgates burst opened.

"Bowsette." Mario said softly. "I'd-a trust you enough to know you would not-a cheat-in our deal. I have-a no reason not-a to."

Bowsette fixated her sights on her partner. Her eyes fluttered in uncertainty. Legs bent to his height without realizing it. "Y-You do?" she softly whispered. "D-Don't you find that dangerous? Flirting with danger?"

He smiled. His face too drawing closer. "I do." he replied. "But I have-a-the faith in-a you. Do you trust-a me?"

Her nose narrowly brushed her date's. In a low voice, she replied. "I...I do."

"Step away from the plumber, you bully!"

The two stopped. Bowsette spun around to see a seething Peach storming towards them. Even the bridge felt like it was shaking from her very steps. Her posse of Toads frantically struggled to keep up. As if defending her territory, Bowsette stood between her and her precious lover, wrapping her tail around Mario's mouth as he struggled to confront Peach.

"Well well well. Crashing a romantic escapade there Peach?" she razzed. "That's tacky, even for you!"

"Hand him over, Bowser!" demanded the princess. Her Toads unsuccessfully yanking her back. Likewise, Mario desperately tried pulling her tail from his face so he would have a chance at soothing them both. Nothing had to escalate.

"Ha! Give me a reason, Toadstool!" bellowed Bowsette.

Peach was furious beyond belief. "I swear, I'll pull that crown off your fat head, you scaly monster!"

"And ruin _my_ first kiss?!" retorted the She-Koopa. "In fact!"

Her tail summoned Mario to her side. In an instant, she made a grab for his shirt, bringing her unwilling partner close to her lips with a smirk.

"Why, you pile of-!" All manner of professionalism was promptly thrown out the window as Peach dove for Bowsette's head. Her fingers barely managed to grasp the crown and she began to pull, only serving to tug at her opponent's hair. Bowsette screamed in protest. The sounds of their scuffle drawing around a crowd. Her Toads finally managed to pry a flailing princess from a tattered Bowsette. Her crown skewed, but still on her head. Onlookers stared in appall and amusement. Most of them gasping at the sight of her majesty pulling such a despicable display against an innocent citizen.

She did it. Bowsette had won. She made Peach lose control. Her tail dropped her would-be lover as a grin spread across her lips. "Ha!" she screamed, but before any victory celebration could be held, a second crown struck the one atop her head, bouncing off like some sort of precision boomerang before returning to Daisy's hand. Everything happened so fast. The Super Crown leapt clean off, shooting like a twinkling diamond into some nearby patron's hands. The dreaded " _Poof!_ " echoed throughout the entire kingdom. The magic dust cleared. The hidden beast at long last revealed.

"Bah-Buh-Bah-Bowser!" gasped an onlooker below.

"It's Bowser!" another shouted. "He's gone incognito!"

"How'd he get in here?!"

"That monster's here to terrorize the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Mother of mercy, it's Bowser!"

The Koopa King gazed from one frightened patron to the other. Fear flooded their tiny eyes. His body unable to move. He began to panic. With his cover blown, he made a quick grab for Peach, tossing her over his shoulder.

"That's right you nimrods! I've played you the entire time! All of you!" he shouted to the heavens. Then he looked down at a most confused Mario. As he spoke the last words, the plumber saw what could only be interpreted as a wave of hurt desperately trying to evaporate at the hands of a malicious fire seething within the Koopa's eyes. The sight was so brief he barely had a second to glance. With that, he turned back to the frightened crowd. "Smell ya later, chumps!" Bowser broke into a mad dash across the garden. His target? The castle wall. His massive build bowling over anyone who got in his way. With little regard for his or the Princess's wellbeing, he forced his way through the brick walls, bursting through them like a battering ram.

Cries of panic filled the air. Everything fell into chaos. Mario stood frozen for the longest time, not entirely registering what had just occurred. A wave of emotions breaking into his mind simultaneously. Confusion, anger, sadness, regret, hurt. For the longest minute, he sat there numb. A gaze fixated in oblivion.

"He's kidnapped the Princess again!"

"Somebody do something!"

"Mario! We need you!"

At last, he snapped out of his daze. Thinking quickly, he darted after the hulking behemoth. In the process, snatching the Super Crown from the Toadette who nearly put it on.

"Let me go!" yelled Peach. "Let me go, you horrible monster!"

"Monster!" snorted Bowser. "And don't you dare forget it!" He pulled out his Koopa Copter remote. Right on time. The vehicle slowly landed just a few feet away, hovering inches off the ground as he leered with delight. "Good luck getting a heartbroken plumber to save you this time!"

As he grabbed the edges of his pod, two brown shoe soles pushed him away from inside. Bowser stumbled back, momentarily stunned. Out of his own machine had burst a battle ready Mario. His arms raised and prepared to defend.

"Let-er go!" he commanded.

The Koopa King's mouth seethed with smoke. His claws extended. Eyes filled with a dangerous concoction of pain and malice.

" _You_ "

He clutched the Princess under his arm. No longer impeded by a mockery of his natural form, Bowser jumped into the air with his fist raised to crush his opponent. Mario dodged just in time to be grazed by a flurry of blazing hot fire that his nose and hat came dangerously close to touching. A flip in the air landed him just a few feet away. There would be no possible way for him to rescue Peach so long as Bowser had her. He had to think quick. The monster made a mad dash for his Koopa Copter. Mario jumped at the beast's tail, grabbing it tightly before using it as leverage to jump at his head. He landed right at the Koopa King's neck, coming close to hurting himself on his spike collar. His hands grabbed his horns as a method to steer the beast away. Bowser retaliated, shaking his head wildly. The plumber held on for dear life until he finally managed to throw him off. There was a tumble, but Mario quickly scrambled to his feet to see Bowser charging a powerful fireball. One of significant size no less. Bowser let rip with force. The plumber narrowly leapt to safety only to be met by yet another blast. Jump after jump was performed until Mario made a mad dash behind the Koopa Copter. Bowser must have been past his boiling point as he mistakenly shot a mighty fireball at his own vehicle, making it burst in a violent explosion.

An infuriated roar came from the Koopa. "You miserable worm!" He charged into Mario who was already running towards him. Bowser went for a grab only for his foe to slip right past him, pushing with enough force to make him release his captive. Peach flew high into the air. Her screams an echo until Mario hopped up, catching her in the air before landing on the grass. He gently set her down, then adjusted his cap ready to finish the fight.

As soon as Bowser realized what had happened, he bared his teeth in a furious scowl. The two clashed again. The Koopa King threw a barrage of punches. Mario countered each with a block. An unseen hand caught him off guard and before he knew it, the Italian defender was wrestled to the ground. A massive hand tapped his body. All of Bowser's weight thrust into it. No matter how much he tried, Mario could not free himself from the monster's grip. He watched helplessly as the King of Koopas brought a fist up in the air. Eyes squeezed shut awaiting the oncoming finisher.

A grueling ten seconds passed by. Then fifteen. Mario slowly opened his eyes. The beast was still pinning him to the ground, yet his only movement was his labored breathing. Bowser seemed stuck, like his animation had been halted midway. Those hateful flames inside his pupils were no longer present. Whatever was going through his mind had clearly snuffed it out before any more attacks could be carried. No. It was not thoughts that had quenched the fire. It was a collection of tears. While not apparent at first, Mario could see Bowser's eyes had started to water. Blazes of detest quenched by waves of torment. The monster shuddered heavily. His grunts turning into shaky whimpers.

"Hey!"

A blunt object struck Bowser's cheek, making him scream in pain. Daisy's boomerang crown returned to her hand once more. She stood imposingly at the fallen Peach's side. An entire group of villagers formed a weary army behind her. Each carried everything from pitchforks, to hammers, to fire and ice flowers. None of them looked the least bit pleased.

"L-Let go of our hero, you big bully!" one of them cried out.

"We're tired of your scare tactics!" yelled another.

"Go pick on someone your own size!"

Soon, the entire crowd was joining in on the fray. Small and big, all cheered in unison. Whatever Daisy had said, it really rallied up the kingdom's citizens like never before. Adding insult to injury, more people came to witness what would be the final dismantling of the great Koopa King. Daisy held her crown in the air. A sure threat she was ready to throw down regardless of who she faced. It was do or die now.

With no other option, Bowser looked down at the injured Mario in his claws. He bared his teeth. The plumber expected him to barrel into the swarm of makeshift warriors. The Koopa King instead stood to his feet, took one final look at his enemy, then ran into the forest.

The horde rejoiced, clamoring in their victory over their fearsome nemesis. Mario slowly climbed to his feet, picking up his hat off the dirt nearby. He stared at the parted trees where his former foe escaped. Disbelief still present in his face.

"Mario!"

Peach ran over to her savior, picking him up off the ground to see if he was hurt. The only anomaly was his lack of response. "Mario? Mario, are you okay-?"

"Stay here!"

With the Mushroom Kingdom safe, Mario sprinted into the forest after the monster. By the time Peach raised an arm after him, he was long gone. Royal guards and townsfolk alike came to her aid. She however remained silent. Confused. Her focus lost somewhere beyond the tree line.


	8. Chapter 8: Old Fiend (Minor Revamp)

_**Author's note:** Okay, first things first, I apologize for taking this down the first time. After much indecisiveness on how I wanted the story to go, I went back and changed a couple of things. No, you guys aren't crazy, this was up earlier (I swear sometimes I feel like Chidi from "The Good Place") Edits to the previous version involve a longer (hopefully hundreds of times better) conversation between two rivals around 3/4ths of the way in, thus minor revamp. Anyways, here's "Old Fiend". Hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 8: Old Fiend**

"Bowser!"

Mario's voice bounced from tree to tree. The canopy overhead drowning out a majority of the remaining sunlight. A thick cloud cover rolled in, darkening the path ahead even more so. It was difficult enough traversing through such dense forest during a sunny day. Anything less could make it near to impossible. Piling a setting sun on top made it the perfect recipe for getting permanently lost. He knew this. He always had. Yet, he could not stop himself from chasing after Bowser. It was as if he was in the passenger seat of his own mind. There was literally no reason for him to hound his arch nemesis any longer. Everything was done. Their deal finalized. The two would be free to fight one another once again. Still, his feet refused to stop. His breaths growing more and more anxious. The Super Crown bounced inside his overalls. Further and further his footsteps crunched. On and on he pressed. The trail of foliage knocked over by the large Koopa served as a viable path. No matter how fast he ran though, Mario's goal seemed to be long gone. His suspicions proved right when the succession of broken branches ran out. Mario panted heavily, coming to a stop. His eyes darted from side to side.

"Bowser?!" he cried out. The only answer was an echo. "Bowser!" The same response. Not even the local wildlife replied. Everything was deathly quiet. And increasingly dark.

Suddenly, a hulking mass burst out of the bushes with an ear-piercing roar. Before he realized it, Mario hit a tree with crushing force, swept up by a set of claws. The Super Crown flying out of his overalls. He dropped to the dirt. It was dazing, but not life-threatening. The power-up rolled to a familiar Koopa's feet. A single finger scooped it up

"Why are you here?" spoke a low, gruff voice.

He rose to his feet. Eyes locked with a scorching Bowser. "S-Same reason you would. Remorse." answered Mario.

"Don't give me that Mario!" screamed the king. A palm to a fallen log sent it hurtling in Mario's direction. A flip barely cleared it. Bowser charged at the plumber, intending to land his fist on his enemy's face only to have it strike a tree. His hand stuck.

His enemy landed wearily nearby. "Bowser, stop!" he cried. "Can't-a you see this is-a defense mechanism?"

"Oh, so you're a shrink now?!" he grunted attempting to free his trapped claw.

"Please!" persisted Mario. "You're-a lying to yourself, this isn't-a the real you-!"

" _SHUT UP!_ " In the loudest of shrieks, Bowser tore the tree clean out of the dirt before swinging it like a makeshift baseball bat. In a flash, Mario was thrown through the air, tumbling from bark to bark until finally landing in a heap of dirt.

He shuddered. That one _did_ hurt. Enough to make him see double even. The trees in before him splintered in a psychedelic stupor. Bowser was not finished. Mario flipped high into the air, dodging the charging behemoth. The beast promptly skidded to a halt as his foe dropped to the forest floor.

"Why won't you just admit your hatred towards me?!" he scowled.

Mario growled. "Why don't-a you understand I don't-a hate you?!"

"Liar!"

The two engaged in a flurry of kicks and punches. The plumber doing his best to incapacitate rather than directly hurting his opponent. It only served to anger him even more. Without warning, Bowser recoiled his arm into a powerful punch. Its knuckle scraping Mario's mustache as a wind trail formed behind. Using its momentum, he tossed the Koopa asunder after grabbing his arm. He crashed into a tree, knocking it over before landing on his stomach. His precious power-up clinked out of his shell.

Bowser rose to his feet. A set of fiery eyes fixated upon the accursed object, then on Mario. He snarled. "Fine! If you don't hate me…" he pulled the power-up to his head, this time fastening it securely. A brief " _Poof!_ " sent Bowsette soaring out its dust. Her crimson eyes ablaze. "Then I'll make you hate me!" She took in a big breath and opened fire.

Though he yelped, Mario sprung out of the way with the speed of a gazelle. Even then, he narrowly cleared the flames. There was no alternative. He needed to bring her down soon or risk igniting the entire forest. He looked over his shoulder. A snide, vengeful Bowsette sashayed out of the blaze. Her nostrils shoving the flames aside. She rushed in with a scream. Her claws tearing repeatedly at Mario's direction. Whatever speed inhibition the Koopa King had was no more. Each rapid attack became harder and harder to dodge. One managed to slice at his cheek. A distraction from the bare fist coming to uppercut the plumber's jaw. A sickening thud announced its impact, sending Mario into a backwards fall. He promptly recovered, landing on his feet before rubbing his mouth. A pulsing most painful at his chin. Bowsette clenched her hand. Her knuckles popped in response. Her face, once inviting and full of life, now an angry, contorted scowl. Fire surrounded them at every side. Her blaze now a shrinking battle ring.

She charged once more, but this time, Mario was quick to counter with a jumping kick that made her stumble. He landed behind her and kicked her legs out from under her. A successful tactic that led to him grasping her tail. Her eyes shot open knowing full well what was coming. Mario's nostrils flared as he yanked her to the side. Within seconds, he was spinning her rapidly like a makeshift top. Their speed fast enough to momentarily fan the flames into submission. Bowsette screamed until he let go, tossing her beyond their current arena. Though he could not see it, Mario could certainly hear the splintering of trees in her wake. Not wanting her to get away, he sprinted after the She-Koopa.

When he found her, she had completely cleared the tree line. They were at a cliff now. Her dress tattered down to a skirt. Her shoes gone. The Super Crown's bobby pins clung to her hair now messily drooping over her face. She stumbled to stand. "D-Does it feel good?" she said in a hoarse voice. A hand wiping at her lips. "Finally being able to fight me after all this time, pasta breath? After all those times I treated you like dirt?!"

Mario panted hard. His posture slowly erecting. "No." he replied in a huff.

She glowered at him from under her hair.

"I know you're-a scared. You don't-a know how to react, so you blow everything up in-a people's faces-"

"Can it!" she demanded. Her breathing too labored. "So what if I do?! Who are you to say anything about me? You know nothing about me, you lasagna lugging loser!"

The plumber grimaced. "We've-a been dating for almost-a three months now! And we've-a been enemies for-a longer! I do know you!"

"Oh, yeah?!" bellowed Bowsette. "If that's true, then why do you always come right back? If you know exactly what I'm capable of, why even try anything with a lost cause?!"

"Because that's-a what friends-a do, Bowsette! We never give-up-on each other!"

She stared in disbelief. The slightest twinkle in her eye struggled to shine for a moment before dissipating. "Has hitting blocks with your head all your life finally caught up to you or are you really just that stupid?!"

He clenched his fists. Though his face displayed fury, his eyes projected hurt. "B-Bowsette-"

"Don't 'Bowsette' me you miserable meatball!" Again, she charged the plumber, tackling him to the ground. Both rolled trying to get the upper hand before Bowsette kicked her legs up and sent him hurtling towards one of the wooden poles suspending a single wooden bridge. Her horns bared thrust forward with Mario scarcely avoiding them. His sleeve cut open in the process. She went for a grab only for him to somersault backwards onto the bridge. Before he had time to react, she came at him again with a barrage of punches that pushed him further along. Despite him doing his best to stand his ground, he knew he could not keep up with her for much longer. Had it been the physical manifestation of Bowser, things would be much different. With an effigy of something once near and dear to his heart however, he was unable to will even a single counter attack. Even now, in the face of possible peril, his body refused to do anything but block. Every hour the two spent together, every embrace, every shared breath felt like it was being torn to pieces in his heart. That hurt so much more than her punches and scratches.

"Fight me, you miserable fool!" A successful jab at his face knocked him down. A foot kicked him further down. "Defend yourself, maggot!" she screamed.

Mario staggered to a stand, catching Bowsette's fists in his hands. She headbutted in response, clobbering him further. Eventually, the two made it halfway across the bridge. An injured Mario did little to fight back. His battered body enduring her blows. "B-Bowsette, I'm-a not-a doing this!"

She scowled. Her rage blinding. "Get it through your head, you stupid, stupid fool! I'm not your friend!" Her claws made a large sweeping motion that struck the ropes of their suspension by accident.

Mario's eyes widened. "B-Bowsette-!"

"I'm not your date!" Another sweep cut the next set of ropes.

"Stop!" he screamed.

"And I'm certainly not your miserable girlfriend!"

Bowsette unleashed a stream of flames. Mario rolled towards her. The old bridge caught fire. Everything felt like it ran in slow motion, though it merely took a matter of seconds. Realizing what she had done, Bowsette cut her attack short as she felt the ground below slowly give way. Right before that however, she was lifted by a set of hands that promptly carried her over the fires in the direction of the cliff's edge. Secure in his arms, Mario put all his power into a single, desperate jump as the bridge crumbled below them.

He underestimated the distance. From their angle, it was clear they were not going to make it. In the fastest of moves, he instead grabbed Bowsette under one arm before outstretching the other. With bated breath, his hand successfully clasped the edge of the cliff. His gloved fingers struggled to hang on. Bowsette's added weight made things thousands of times more difficult in the wake of exhaustion.

Then he felt his hand around her loosen. She screamed. Her hands desperately clutching him with a death grip. Mario clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to loosen his grip while being stretched like a slinky. A fall from this height would certainly mean a game over for either of them. Bowsette flailed as she dangled.

"Don't let go! Don't you dare let go!" she cried.

"I'm-a not! Trust-a me!"

With every fiber of his being, Mario strained his muscles in an effort to pull both he and Bowsette up. It was a lot harder than he initially thought, but by sheer willpower he somehow managed to bring himself up. Afterwards, he slowly pulled the withered She-Koopa to safety. Both their breaths heavy. Their clothing tattered. Their faces covered in soot. Mario looked over the cliff to the remnants of the bridge. Getting home would be much more difficult now. When he turned back to Bowsette, his face met a set of knuckles.

"Y-You idiot!" she bellowed. "Again going out of your way to save me?!"

Mario rubbed his face, agitated. "I couldn't-a just let-a you fall!"

"Yes you could've!" countered Bowsette. "Have I seriously not done enough to make you despise my guts?!"

"I already told-a you, I don't-a hate you!" argued Mario.

"You Pretentious Pastafarian!" She got precariously close to his face. "Why won't you hate me?! Why deny me of my title of the most hated creature in the Mushroom Kingdom?!"

"Because you're-a not! There's-a not-a single part-of-a me that-a does! And-a you don't-a want-a feel-a this way either, I know you don't!"

"Liar! Being hated is all I've ever known, and that's just fine by me!"

"I don't-a believe that! And honestly, I think you don't-a believe that either!"

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay?! Can't you see I can't stand it when you don't fight back?!"

Mario stepped back enough for his shoe to graze the cliff's edge. Her position prepared to pounce. Every hair stood on end. He was cornered between her and an inevitable fall, only now realizing how real the danger was.

"It's the way it is Mario!" she continued. "You're the hero who's supposed to be slaying the beast, not helping it! W-Why won't you just let things be the way they're destined to be?!" Bowsette's voice began to break. Her knees buckled beneath her before giving out. Ears drooped. Her hair splashed messily over her face. Bare shoulders slumped, lifting slightly with every sniffle. The fires of her rage finally quelling to dying embers. No more roars. No more threats. Just whimpers.

"W-Why?!" she growled through tears. "Y-You're the most revered hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! Everyone loves you for who you are!" Her watery eyes met his. "You're the one everyone aspires to grow up to be like someday! And what do I get?! Fear induced panic at the sight of the world's most hideous abomination!"

Mario gently dropped his guard. It finally clicked. This entire time, she had been fighting her own urges. Both as the King of Koopas _and_ as a completely new person. She must have been crumbling inside the way he was at the beginning of their plan and made the faintest attempt to hide it. Just like he did. Just like he felt he needed to. His gaze hidden under the brim of his hat. Bit by bit, he began towards the shriveled Bowsette. Both fists in a ball.

She continued screaming. "S-So tell me! How does it feel to always win?! How does it feel to be revered!? To be loved?! To be-?!"

She suddenly felt herself pulled roughly into his arms. Her body uncooperative for a second.

"I'm-a sorry, Bowsette."

Her eyes shot open. Tears ran down her cheeks. Bowsette slowly loosened her muscles. Every fiber of her being collapsed, melting into Mario's arms. Why? Why was it that every time she mistreated him, he always displayed even the slightest bit of mercy? Even now in the middle of her threats to break him in two, he decided to hug her instead of strike.

"I've-a made-the mistakes too. And-a now...and-a now, I'm-a trying to make things-a right." he said softly. His voice carried a warmth previously unheard by her pointed ears. "You're-a struggling inside, and all of this was-a making-it worse. I...I made-it-a worse. And-a for that, I'm-a sorry."

Bowsette's lips quivered. Her body jolting with every sniffle. Arms slowly reaching around her injured plumber. The feeling of his touch. The warmth of his being. Oh, how she wanted to indulge in it. To finally fulfill that part of her long since screaming to get his attention. Its cries were gradually silenced. Her hands gently pushed him away. "I-I don't want your pity or your help, nimrod." she sniffled. "S-Stupid tears. Now I've said too much."

When their eyes met again, he could see the slightest glimmer of comprehensiveness in his pupils. How pathetic. To think this is how their latest confrontation had gone. It was worse than her sprained ankle on Delfino. More embarrassing than being out in public with him ever was. She slowly got to her feet. With one last look, she started walking towards the beaten path.

"Why do this-a to yourself, Bowser?" Mario asked gently.

She stopped without turning around. "It's just the way things are, nitwit. No one would dare see it otherwise."

He stood up. "But why?"

"We're fierce rivals, Mario. That's the way it's been. That's the way it's going to stay. That's how I...know it...and nothing you do is ever gonna change that."

Mario outstretched a hand, taking a step towards her. "Must-a we always-a be fierce rivals? Just this-a once, can't-a we be something else?"

Her sights rose. Their glimmering irises once more returning. Both stood in silence for the longest time as thunder boomed overhead. Bowsette tried to speak. What came out was a whimper.

Mario stood tall despite his injuries. "Bowsette...I know there's some-a-thing in-a-between-us that-a remains un-a-spoken. We can't-a keep-avoiding it-a forever. I feel-it in-a my soul...And I know you feel-it too."

Her gaze lowered, drooping her strawberry locks over her glistening red eyes. A back towards her mustached menace. In the faintest breath, she whispered. "J-Just...go away."

"Bowsette?" Mario persisted. "Please, don't-a shut-a me out-"

" _Begone!_ " In her fury, she made a massive firewall between her and the plumber. Too tall for him to jump over or even climb for that matter. Mario could only watch as his beloved Bowsette walked off into the fire. Her silhouette slowly disappearing from sight.

"I say, what a horrible experience that must have been for you! And to think this Bowsette woman truly was Bowser all along! I suppose we as a community, as well as myself, owe you an apology. We should've taken your word from the start, dear!"

Toadsworth's words were most reassuring to a nervous Peach. A hand to the window as thunder crashed outside. The glass pane showing more and more drops of water collecting upon its surface. She sighed.

Daisy tapped her companion's shoulder. "C'mon Peach. At least revealing that oversized turtle won't affect your reputation as much as attacking some poor sap on the street would have. Now sit! You promised me tea!"

Both princesses walked to their respective seats. Despite a chipper atmosphere of relief, the Toadstool Princess appeared very forlorn. Daisy thanked the servers before being left alone with her best friend and Toadsworth. Peach's gaze still seemed to be lost in the distance. A monarch losing her temper in the middle of the streets was not something she could easily bounce back from. Still, there was so much weighing on her mind, so much distress she was never able to release in light of being a princess. Even she needed a day off.

"Well, at the very least Master Mario's off dealing with that monstrous old bean, ey deary?" Toadsworth continued.

Peach stared at her tea. "Yes Toadsworth." she replied numbly.

Both he and Daisy looked at each other. She tapped her teacup while he cleared his throat. "Um, should I vacate the premises so you ladies may partake in some 'girl talk'?"

Daisy nodded, then turned to Peach. As the old Toadstool left, she reached for the princess's hand. "Hey." she said softly. "You lost your temper. It's okay."

"Why is this driving me up the wall?" Peach muttered setting her tea down. "I've never blown up like this before. And over a man?"

Daisy rubbed her friend's hand. "You've had a rough time, dear. I mean, I can't even count how much I've lost it in public places."

Her other hand rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life! I could have handled the situation thousands of times better if I'd been in the right state of mind!"

"Hey, at least you admit you messed up." comforted Daisy. "And you know that something's wrong in that little head of yours. Why don't you take a day to make things right? Ya know, talk about your feelings with the Portly Pete?"

Peach shook her head. "I can't! There's still so much that I have to take care of!"

"If not now, then when?" Daisy cut in. "You just gonna keep putting it off until it eats you up inside?"

The pink princess rubbed her forehead growing increasingly despaired. "I don't know Daisy. Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to face him."

Her friend exhaled sharply, rubbing her arm. "Listen, we already know things are gonna look up for your kingdom after a week or two. All will get back to normal, I promise. Now what you need is to get out there and grab life by the horns!"

"And just how do you suppose I do that?!" Peach exclaimed. Her hands up in the air.

Daisy bit her lip. "You can start by making things right with your would-be boyfriend."

Peach stood up. Her hands clasped in uncertainty. "I-I...I don't know-"

"Do you still like that bulbous bonehead?" the orange and yellow princess said standing up herself.

"D-Daisy, I don't know if I can-"

"Do you _still_ like him, Peach?" She repeated. More sternly this time.

Peach twiddled her fingers. Her nerves sparking flames. "I-I...I might..."

Daisy huffed. "Then what are you gonna do? If there's the slightest chance of trying again, then are you gonna let it slide? Look at you! You're a princess, darn you! Are you seriously gonna let some pretender horde someone you claimed first?!"

Recalling the days events and how close Bowsette had drawn in Mario, she slowly slouched back into her seat. In her dress, she looked like a deflating balloon. "M-Maybe he really did move on though." she muttered.

Daisy was left in shock. Her mouth wide open in disbelief. "Are you serious right now Peach?"

"W-what?" she said weakly.

Daisy quickly rolled up a pile of papers she had made calculations on. "Open your eyes woman! Your playing into their game and letting them win for crying out loud!" She swung the makeshift weapon repeatedly at her friend's head.

"Ow! Ayee! Daisy stop-!"

"I've seen guys pull this trick before!" continued Daisy, ceasing her onslaught while walking towards the window. Her paper paddle rolled up behind her back. "Desperately trying to get your attention like a wounded puppy! Going to his most hated enemy for help!"

Peach rubbed her uninjured head. "W-Well, you do have a point."

"Then think about it!" Daisy exclaimed trapping Peach in her chair. "Isn't it time you put your foot down like the princess you are?!"

Peach looked up at her friend. Her brows furrowed slightly. "You...you're right."

"Then get mean!" cried Daisy.

"I-I'm mean!" retorted Peach.

"Get hyped!" she yelled.

"I'm hyped!" the other mimicked.

"Claim what's yours!"

"Claim what's mine!"

"Now give me a roar!"

Peach roared. Daisy roared. Both screamed into each other's faces like overly-angry football players. All that was missing now were the obligatory sport's helmets. Seconds after, Peach bolted off her chair. Both hands in fists. A surge of unprecedented confidence shot through her veins. Though hard to admit, it became clear she had been using her royal troubles to eschew any confrontation with the thing that bothered her the most. She was busy, yes, but had she truly been avoiding putting her feelings out on the table? And in turn let everything spiral out of control?

"Leave the rest to me." Daisy added. "I'll make sure things don't get out of hand during the time you're unavailable."

Her adrenaline bubble momentarily popped. "B-But to desert my kingdom?" Peach asked.

Daisy frowned. "You're not deserting them, silly! You're just on a…'business venture'. I do it all the time. They'll buy it, trust me! In the meantime, I'll keep your cover from being blown-"

"Oh, thank you Daisy!" Peach threw her arms around her companion, catching her completely off guard. Her grip much stronger than she ever remembered it being. She smiled wearily, patting her friend's back.

"I learned from the best, hon." she replied.

The other pulled away. "I'm ready! I'll get things prepped and find Mario right away!"

A massive boom exploded in the sky. The light rain erupted into a full on storm. Drops pelted the windows with force. Winds rattled their panes. The sudden realization startling them both.

"Uh...ya know, maybe tomorrow would be best." concluded Daisy. "Looks like flash-flood weather."

Peach walked to the window with her pal in tow. It really did look like a storm had rolled in. A blonde brow raised. "But...rainy season's over…" The pair of princesses slowly locked eyes.

Thunder cracked above. Raindrops striking like bullets on Bowsette's skin. As if the day could not get any worse. Things would be so much better had she not destroyed her Koopa Copter. If only miserable Mario had stayed in place, he would have burned to a crisp instead of her beloved transport. Maybe in that case she would already be home tending to duties instead of having to trudge to her castle while face to face with foreign feelings. As if karma had struck again, what remained of her once beautiful dress was either caked in mud or soaked to the last fiber. The icy rain did little to help, reminding her how badly she hated cold water. Every drop only made her all the more angry. And yet, simultaneously sad. This was nothing like what she hoped for. Nothing like the fuzzy critter fantasies she imagined. At least things were back to normal. The way she 'wanted' them to be. Her red hair lost its volume, sticking to her face much to her annoyance. Her lightly tanned skin covered in dirt. She ripped the crown off her head.

 _Poof!_

Bowser's claws squeezed the dastardly trinket. Its unblinking eyes stared back in fear. A part of him wanted to crush it. To burn it. To destroy it in the most dramatic fashion so he would never have to see it again. It would have been so easy to smash the crown under his foot, incinerate it, throw it far enough to become a twinkle in the cloudy sky. And yet something was keeping him from doing so. A natural instinct like a brain signal prohibiting someone from danger. Maybe in its own sense, the power-up had become a part of him. A side of him he always neglected, but remained ever present. Even as he plodded towards his castle, he felt it nagging at the corner of his mind. That feeling of loss overtaking his heart despite his best attempts at flushing it out. Never again would he wear the trinket as 'Bowsette'. If anything, he would keep it atop his head to remind him of his shame, mourning a relationship that could never be. A love he could never have. Why this hurt more than anything he ever felt for Peach he did not fully understand.

 _Poof!_

She sighed. Her body was so tired. Her heart had never been this heavy. Maybe Bowser would wake up and this whole 'Bowsette' thing would be nothing more than a bad dream...or a wonderful nightmare. At least her home was just over the next hill. Soon she would be back by a nice, warm fireplace and out of this cold, bitter wind.

When she finally climbed over however, she noticed something rather peculiar. Most of her guards had disappeared. The front entrance barren of any life, even after Kamek's suggestions of raising defenses. While not entirely unlikely of her incompetent forces to run inside and fetch umbrellas at the exact same time, an air of suspicion overtook Bowsette as she slowly pressed forward. The storm had even cooled off her once proud lava moat, now quickly filling with water. When she got close enough, she noticed two new additions to her troops. A pair of Snifits that quickly put up their guard. As did she. When they saw the dangling tail and protruding horns however, they promptly lowered their stance, standing at attention. In the course of time she had been away, someone had penetrated her defenses!

"He arrives! ...I think!"

A lone shy guy cried from one of the towers. Not wanting him to set off any alarms, Bowsette quickly grabbed the largest rock she could find, striking the foot soldier with excessive force. Immediately after, she made a mad dash for the front door. A line of her own soldiers stood conversing at the entrance of her castle with another group of minions that in no way belonged to her ranks.

"Men!? What is going on here?!" Bowsette demanded.

Her soldiers were quick to explain while the others were quicker to bow. "Your guest has arrived my liege."

"Guest?" she repeated. "What guest?!"

A Koopa piped up. "Conqueror of the Subcon, sir."

Pushing aside both sets of subordinates, Bowsette made a mad dash inside. Her footsteps echoed down the hall as she found more and more of her troops chatting with foreign minions. At every other door, another enemy, particularly in the form of a Shy Guy or a Snifit, would try saying some sort of welcome only for her to bash them out of the way. Something just beyond the hallway caught her attention. It looked like some sort of sentient flame bouncing about trying to catch her eye. It wore a black mask, puckering its mouth as if preparing to spit. She kicked her legs into high gear.

"Ha ha ha!" spoke the flame. "If it isn't the late Bowser? His majesty's already awaiting your glorious-!"

Bowsette paid the little fire no mind, opting to simply trample it under her feet like a pancake. She pressed forth. Fury burning hotter and hotter seeing what had become of her castle. All the while with the flame creature screaming that he was not done with his perfectly crafted spiel.

One after another, soldiers came her direction only for her to smack them off. The further and further she went however, the more powerful some of them seemed to become. It got to the point Bowsette had to unleash the flames of her wrath to deal with a few here and there. She was seething with anger and in no mood to deal with unwanted visitors. Finally, she got to the main doors of her throne room. There waiting for her was yet another enemy. A more familiar face. Pink in nature with a massive snout. A bow complimented her feminine physique. Her gaze lifted off her phone when she noticed Bowsette.

"Oh. You're here." she said expectantly.

"You!" snarled Bowsette. She leapt into the air with her claws ready to rip apart. "I'll make you mince meat Birdo-!"

"Woah woah, slow it down chief." the dinosaur said holding up her hand. Bowsette somehow halted her attack mid flight just inches away from Birdo's fingers. After a second or two of silence, she dropped to the royal red carpet below. Birdo gestured to the door. "He's in there."

"Who's in there?!" Bowsette snarled.

Birdo shrugged, going back to her phone. "Boss man. He's waiting for you." She then nonchalantly skootched to the side, granting her entrance. Not quite knowing what to make of it, Bowsette burst into the throne room. Her mouth steaming and ready to incinerate anything in her path. There near her favorite seat stood a massive green figure almost as big as the great Koopa King himself. A glimmering crown asserted its royalty alongside a long robe or cape of sorts held together by a precious jewel.

"You dimwitted fools! Does that _look_ like a red hat to you?!" When it noticed her presence, it stopped, shooing away its minions before proceeding to make a loud, gurgling noise she interpreted to be some sort of laugh. Its large eyes focused on the battle ready Bowsette, wide and wild with what could only be described as pure hunger. "Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour-err? Wait...Bowser?"

"Queen-Dad!" Bowser Jr. scurried over from behind the throne. His tiny form hid under her tattered dress. A birdcage above housed a panic-stricken Yoshi. Kamek waved 'hello' nervously to his master. Bowsette prepared to pounce. Her claws bared. Her mouth wide open. "Who dares challenge the raw power of the almighty Bowser?!" she roared.

"Blah, ha ha ha ha! It really is you! Ha! No one else except you could make such a dramatic entrance!" The large creature wobbled over, pulling her into a tight hug. Bowsette's anger soon evaporated into uncertainty.

"Uh…"

The creature pulled away. "I can't believe you fooled me! And my, you've lost weight! You look hideous, but you've really slimmed down!"

Bowsette remained awkwardly silent, unsure of what to say. The bulbous green being continued. "Oh, what's the matter, your highness? Don't you recognize your oldest chum?"

"Err...K...King K. Rool?"

A decorative glass pane shattered behind the creature. "What?!" it screamed. Its massive maw agape. "N-No you old warmonger! It's me! Wart! The Great Wart!"

"Who?" repeated Bowsette. Her confusion growing by the second.

"Seriously?! The leader of the 8-bits? Conqueror of the Subcon?"

"Wart? Wart…" A full minute passed before Bowsette snapped her fingers. "Oh! I was telling my son about you a while back-wait a second. What do you think you're doing?! The land of dreams too much for you to handle or what?!"

Wart chortled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I dropped by for a visit, you goof!"

Bowsette stared blankly at the intruder. Her brows furrowed in annoyance. Ears drooped. "Okay, seriously buddy, this is my place. Who let you in?"

"Just thought I'd let _myself_ in!" replied Wart throwing a friendly arm around her. His slimy build rubbing up against her exposed skin gave a most repulsive sensation. "You had me worried for a while! No replies to my messages, no calls, nothing! When I noticed the great Koopa King was absent from his kingdom, I started to panic! But now you're here, so hey! My efforts won't go to waste!"

Junior was still doing his best to sneak behind his mother's leg. She patted his head in reassurance. After a moment, she replied. "Efforts? Efforts for what?"

The frog sighed deeply. A large bulge under his chin deflated as he exhaled. "Well, I heard about Odyssey and how badly things between you and Peach went. So, as an old business associate, I was thinking I'd pull a little surprise just for you! My glorious presence, and something else. Beezoo!"

A group of minions parted a set of curtains, revealing heaps upon heaps of FP and power-ups. Bowsette's jaw dropped. Not in her entire life had she seen so much of it in one place! That corner of her throne room had practically turned into a garden. Of course. He was the one responsible for her shortages! And generously offering it? Though sketchy, after a hectic day, this was definitely worth coming home to.

Wart beamed at her reaction. "C'mon, you gotta admit I outdid myself, right? I might've used some of it to create the rainstorm, but there's still a ton left over!"

"W-What?" She asked. "Woah woah woah, time out!" she gestured with her hands. "You temperamental oaf, what's this about?! Why the rain?! Why all this?!"

The frog waltzed over. "To make up for Odyssey, dear friend." he said patting her shoulder. "It sounded like you were taking it really rough. So, I decided the best way to help a fellow ruler out would be to help him carry out his next big scheme."

She turned around. Admittedly, this was all quite startling. "And the rain?"

Wart snorted. "Nothing like flooding an entire kingdom who wronged you, right?"

"Flood?" repeated Bowsette.

"For old time's sakes!" he smiled. "I bet you're writhing to get back at that Peach saying no and all. I even went as far as to nab that irksome plumber for you!" He pointed at the birdcage above. His tone changed. "At least I would have seeing as some of my incompetent subordinates can't _follow the simple rules I sent ou_ t!" His voice went deathly loud as he turned to two his minions trembling to the sidelines. Though his eyes hid behind a set of dark glasses, Bowsette could smell the fear emanating from the frightened mouse, as well as his three headed snake counterpart. Come to think of it, the entire room, with the exception of Wart, seemed to show some shred of terror. Even Kamek, who had been standing idly, had the slightest glimmers of sweat dripping down his face. Wart recovered. "But I guess we'll have to try harder next time, won't we boys?"

While the entire prospect did sound promising, Bowsette eyed him curiously. "So I take it your win is making it more hospitable for you while enslaving or drowning those who don't yield, right? Didn't you already try that?"

"Oh, you figure things out so fast!" The frog hopped over to one of the windows. The entire castle rumbled with every one of his thuds. His minions scampering away from his path. "Trust me when I say it'll be different this time. Grander. Plus it'll be us both, not simply me!" he cocked his head over his shoulder. "And I know how much you love crushing those lesser than you." He snapped his fingers as two Shy Guys carried a set of glowing turquoise spheres. Inside were two Goombas frozen in an eternal scream. Bowsette held in a gasp.

"Gotcha back for the time you set my Snifits on fire!" he laughed out loud.

"S-So you bubbled my Goombas?!" she exclaimed.

He wiped a tear from his eye, still leering his nightmarish smile. "Oh, don't act like you never do anything like this to your minions!" he continued. "You haven't gone soft on me, have you old chum?"

She blinked. Her throat caught. That all too familiar twinkle in her eye once more came up before fading. "N-No! Whaddaya think I am, some prissy princess?!" she growled.

Wart cocked an eyebrow. "Well, judging by your headdress…"

Bowsette scowled. She reached for it, but for one reason or another could not bring herself to pry it off. Her fingers stuck to the Super Crown as if it was glued to her head.

"Tell me, tell me, why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit for anyways?" he asked. An undertone of accusing concern in his voice.

She frowned. "It's a crown of shame. It stays on my head until I…" she paused. The events from earlier slowly coming back to her. "...until I avenge the events of Odyssey." Her hair drooped over her face. Both fists clenched.

For the slightest moment, Wart's eyes showed a small glimmer of compassion. His large green hands dropping on the She-Koopa's shoulders. Their eyes locked.

"Fret not." he reassured. "Soon, you'll have your vengeance on the Mushroom Kingdom and that pesky plumber."

"Mario." she whispered softly.

"Precisely!" Wart nodded cheerfully. "Whaddaya say? Partners?"

Bowsette grinned mischievously. Her sharp teeth bared as she reached for his hand. Before the deal could be signed however, that tiny voice in her head yelled for her to stop. She froze. What could it possibly be now? Was it how mind-numbingly stupid it was to retry an old plan that previously failed? Was it the fearful glances of her troops and son at the sight of Wart?

Was it the prospect of losing Mario?

All the while, her hand slowly dropped to her side. The big frog arched a disturbed brow, but his smile remained unphased.

"Wart." she said softly.

"Yes?" he inquired.

Both stood in silence for the longest moment. Finally, she spoke with a small scowl. "I...it's time for you and your band of losers to beat it."

A flabbergasted Wart took a step back. Even his minions who had been shaking at the sight of their boss gasped. "I...I beg your pardon?"

Her scowl widened as if she was struggling against herself. "I-I said...begone." Her messy red hair slowly revealing her ruby red eyes. "If anyone's gonna take the Mushroom Kingdom, it's gonna be me. And I'm not going to share that ownership with you or anyone else. I am Bowsette. Queen of the Koopa Troop. And I'm not about to accept patronage from someone trying to make a name for themselves. Especially not someone who thinks they can treat my subordinates like trash."

Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros, and alike slowly lifted their eyes. Even Kamek slowly turned to look at his leader with a most confused of looks.

Wart seemed increasingly perturbed. "B-Bowser!" he cried. His tone disheartened. "You used to enjoy squashing subordinates, regardless of who they belonged to!"

Her fists balled. "Yeah. I do. But you know what?" She stood up close to his face. Her brows furrowed in anger. "One of my most loyal Goombas asked for a raise at my expense...and I granted it. I'm not sure why I did it. But you know what? It made me feel good inside. Better than I've ever felt." She took a step forward. He took one back. "Because no matter how incompetent they can be, how stupid their decision-making is, how non-threatening they may appear, how misshapen and deformed-!"

Kamek could not help but clear his throat, rocking back and forth on his feet. Bowsette paused, then smirked nervously. "Case and point, my soldiers are better cannon fodder than yours, you're a lame villain who's trying too hard to get attention, and I'm doing things my way until my Game Over screen comes. Now scram!" She pointed to the door.

The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Somewhere from the back, an excited Birdo yelled "Woo!"

"Y-You...you're deserting me?!" growled Wart.

Bowsette rolled her eyes. "Look buddy, it's not you, it's me. And when I say that, I really mean it's you-"

An ear shattering scream erupted from the frog's massive mouth. He roared. "To think I spent months preparing all this FP, practicing magic spells, and going through countless drafts of our victory speech just so you could tell me off as a smooth-skin?! Where's the real Bowser I left behind?! The one who'd do anything to break the world in half?!"

"Oh, he's right here." Bowsette leered. "He's just been bottling up what he's really felt about someone who thinks they can compare themselves to him."

A few of Wart's minions could not help but snicker. "Look! Big bad Wart's getting talked down to by a girl!" yelled Birdo. Wart's face went through multiple color changes as he erupted in a steamy mess. Had it been a cartoon, his head may have turned into a steam whistle. Junior must have noticed it because he quickly darted out from under Bowsette's skirt and behind Kamek's robe.

"S-So that's how it's gonna be?!" sniffled Wart. "Fine! If that's the way you want it, then I'll take matters into my own hands! _I'm_ going to become the single most terrifying, most frightening, most evil villain in the Mushroom Kingdom's history!"

Bowsette laughed a snorting laugh. "Oh puh-lease! So long as I'm around, you'll _always_ be second best!"

Wart reached inside his cape and pulled out a magic wand. He snickered. "Exactly." With a flick of his wrist, out shot a series of violet bolts in Bowsette's direction. She barely had a chance to register the oncoming attack, but with superior agility due to a smaller body, dodging became less of a chore, forcing the amphibian to fire off bolt after frustrated bolt. In the process, the throne room quickly erupted into chaos with Wart's forces getting the jump on Bowser's. Kamek called upon his trusty magic broom, pulling Bowser Junior onboard to escape the fray. Jumping to a nearby ledge, Bowsette let rip with a mighty fireball. Wart countered with an energy bubble that barely managed to encircle his rotund figure. It was by miracle no one in the immediate vicinity caught fire.

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to hit a girl?!" Bowsette scowled.

Wart dropped his shield. "The bare fist of evil is unisex, Bowser!" he proclaimed as he aimed his wand.

With a screech, Bowsette bolted towards her enemy, baring her claws. " _It's Bowsette!_ "

In response, Wart summoned a set of green tomes, each striking and countering every last one of her furious strikes. "I never expected this from you, Koopa King!" scolded the frog. "But your claws are little match for my wand!"

She roared in response. "Who needs a puny wand…" Wart's glowing defenses suddenly evaporated as Bowsette unleashed a powerful fire stream. The frog stumbled backwards before being punched in the stomach. His eyes bulging out of their sockets as he was thrown back towards a pile of his own glowing spheres. She exhaled sharply, wiping at a scratch on her face. "...When you have pyrotechnics and raw strength?"

"Alright dad!" cried Junior from above.

"Kick him where it hurts your majesty!" added Kamek.

Bowsette chuckled, wiping at a cut on her lip. "Kind of a disappointing final boss, if ya ask me." Her victory was short lived, as the frog king burst out of the pile of egg capsules. The anger in his eyes burning as bright as her fire. Unbelievably, he did not seem to have a scratch on him.

"Huh." Bowsette arched a brow. "I'm surprised you even managed to stand after that, old fool."

Wart's scowl creaked into a smile. "I've buffed up since the last time we sparred, Bowser. I just find it pitiful that I have to beat you down in such a frail form."

She growled. "Nothing's changed. What I lack in size, I make up for in speed. Now, you just gonna stand there or do you wanna get this over with?!"

The frog looked from her to the pile of FP that remained untouched. Thinking quickly, he rushed towards it with the She-Koopa swiftly seeing through his plan. His speed taking her entirely by surprise. As Wart barreled through the crowd of fighting minions, she leapt over to block his path. His palm connected with her face. Her fist met his snout. Both their hands interlocked with one attempting to overpower the other. Though winded from her encounter with Mario, Bowsette was determined to win this battle. The entirety of her forces depended on it. Her son depended on it.

Just as their stalemate seemed certain, Wart charged up his own attack. A blue glow inside his mouth. In response, Bowsette's mouth lit up in a bright orange light. Their beams fired out their maws, clashing between them before bursting into a powerful explosion. The sheer force of it tossed Bowsette at her throne, hitting hard. As soon as she looked up, Wart had already jumped out the puff of smoke with a glowing turquoise orb in his fist. On instinct, she ducked out of the way before the frog had a chance to crush her beneath his weight. She skid to a halt after rolling a few feet. Nostrils at full flare. His impact sent a pulsating shockwave throughout the castle.

"All these years of being second..." Wart scowled. "...Will finally be avenged!" His fingertips lit up before shooting a bright sky-blue wave of bolts in the She-Koopa's direction. In her frantic evading, one of the bolts found its way towards the escaping Kamek, knocking both him and Junior out of the air before crashing into a wall. The two landed near the pile of FP.

One magic blast after the other grazed Bowsette's injured body. Despite her initial confidence, only now was she realizing she was more tired than she initially hoped. Every passing second was earning her more and more damage. If she was going to win, she would need to do it fast. In a desperate move, she grabbed some of her encapsulated soldiers to use as projectiles. Her arms picking them up and chucking them so fast she practically looked like a machine gun firing round after repeated round. Wart saw through her tactic and summoned a magic barrier he slowly pushed forward. His mouth charged a bubble attack and unleashed it with all his might. This one striking Bowsette with violent force, exploding on impact. Her body skid across the throne room, coming to a stop near the door.

"I always was the superior sorcerer. Why does everyone praise you?!" Wart stomped towards the injured She-Koopa. Her body slowly struggling to rise. An opportunity he was not going to grant her. He charged another wave of his water pump within his mouth. A gurgling laugh escaped his throat. "Once my rainwaters flood the Mushroom Kingdom, there'll be no one left to oppose me! Now perish, Queen Koopa!"

Bowsette shut her eyes. She heard the blast, but never felt the impact. Her eyes creaked open to find a magic barrier over her. Immediately after, Wart screamed in pain. It was Kamek. He stood defiantly nearby while the Koopaling hid behind a pile of fallen debris ready to run. "My king!" he said proudly before waving his wand. A restoration spell began sealing her wounds. The She-Koopa lifted her gaze in disbelief.

Wart screamed. "Birdo! FP!"

"Hum? Yeah yeah, be there in a sec." she replied before dropping from the cage above, apparently busy conversing with Yoshi. Sucking up the precious power-ups in her snout, she then proceeded to fire them out inside eggs. They cracked open the moment they hit Wart, bathing him with more and more energy. Kamek scowled. "D-Drat! I need more time!"

Junior slid between the distracted frog's legs directly to his father. In his arms a small batch of FP. "You'll need this Queen-Dad!"

She grinned, then ordered him to get out of there. It was gonna get messy.

"But Papa-!"

"We'll be fine buddy, but we're gonna need reinforcements! Now grab your Clown Car! Hurry!"

"Run your highness!" called Kamek. Now he was dealing with Wart's full might.

"Insolent Magikoopa!" he bellowed as he charged another attack.

Kamek adjusted his gleaming glasses. With a twist of his magic wand, he yelled at the top of his voice " _Parappa the Rapper!_ " sending a powerful lightning bolt at his foe.

Wart fired back. " _Joe-Chin_ _!_ "

Both beams clashed in a flurry of crackling energy. Bowsette hugged the frightened Junior one last time before sending him off. The batch of FP serving to refuel her fire energy. Just as her son ran out of sight, Bowsette heard the screams of her assistant break the commotion. In the second she turned back, his wand dropped to the floor. A bright turquoise sphere swallowed everything except his head. It's membrane slowly crawling up his neck.

"You really have gotten stronger." Kamek choked out. "But you'll fail! I swear upon my ancestors'-!"

 _Bloop!_

The sphere swallowed the Magikoopa whole. Wart grimaced. "Oh Kamek. Your spells are strong, but your alliance is weak."

Bowsette looked on in horror. Her fear slowly boiling into anger. "You bloated bug eating tadpole!" Again, she went to rush him. The frog was already awaiting her response however, countering with his own set of magic attacks.

Bowsette fumed. "Imbecile! What's the point of ruling townsfolk if they've drowned?!"

"Who said anything about ruling?!" retorted Wart.

One attack flared after the other. No matter what Bowsette tried, she simply could not get the upper hand on her opponent. Though she had plenty of FP, his supply seemed limitless. Birdo's help earlier boosted him just as much as it did her. Tacking on how the bulbous blob kept firing one potent spell after the other made nothing easier. She hated to admit, but she was utterly outmatched by Wart's newfound tenacity and overwhelming magical prowess. Wherever he had been, he had learned far past anything she was familiar with. Fire restriction spells, ice summoning, even the occasional chain lightning. He really had been practicing in her absence. Without warning, Wart backhanded her face hard. Much harder than expected. Fluids flew out of Bowsette's mouth as she tumbled to the ground. Her body straining to get back up.

A cocky Wart bared his teeth. "You know, I've enjoyed our time together, Bowser" he panted. "As a token of my appreciation, let me show you exactly what I had in store for Mario. Behold, the power of the Great Wart!" The toad's eyes began to glow a piercing red. His body bloated to nearly twice his size. Bowsette could only watch helplessly. Whatever came next would be inescapable. In the loudest scream, he bellowed. " _No-Mo-Nokonoko_ _!_ " Out shot a dazzling display of red rays from his eyes.

The pain felt like a thousand blunt knives ramming her at high speed. It stung worse than any fireball or bomb Bowsette had ever taken. Even as Bowser, such an attack surely would feel no different. Her body flew across the room, striking the opposite wall with enough force to crack its stone bricks. She dropped to the ground, limp.

Wart stumbled back from the recoil, landing on his rear. Only after blinking did he register the full might of the attack. "Wow!" he exclaimed staring at his hands. His focus then directed towards the injured Bowsette. He stomped her way, cracking his wet knuckles. The Koopa Queen was still conscious, but fading fast. The mixture of spells and exhaustion finally caught up to her. He grinned menacingly as she stared at him. Their forces still fighting in the background. Try as she might, her body refused to move. Her injuries too great. She could only shudder as the large frog stood overhead.

"You know, 'bloated bug eating tadpole' is a pretty creative choice of last words" Wart chuckled. "I'll be sure to mark it on your tombstone."

"C-Choke...on a fly." was all Bowsette could muster.

A wide smile. "Those too." Wart's eyes began to glow once more. His nightmarish leer relished in her suffering. He uttered again, and this time broke through the castle wall, sending an unconscious Bowsette out into the rainy night. Her form dropping faster by the second. Air whooshed passed as she zoomed into a murky river below. There was no scream. There was no cry. Only a splash.

The gleeful toad wobbled over to the gaping hole in the castle wall. Lightning reflected in his eyes as rain water sprayed all over his slimy build.

"I...I did it!" Wart exclaimed throwing his fists in the air. "I've finally surpassed Bowser!"

Birdo peeked over the broken bricks. Concern ever present on her face. "Shouldn't we, like, check to make sure she's gone? You know, like a competent villain-?"

"Give me more FP for my grand illusion spell!" demanded Wart. With that, he stomped back into the warmth of his new territory. "At long last, a new land is ours!"

Birdo rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "And Birdo's advice goes ignored again." she muttered.


	9. Chapter 9: By A Thread

**_Author's_ note:** _Ah, holidays, always keeping you busy. In all seriousness though, if you've come this far, thanks again for all your support. This story would never have made this many pages were it not for you guys! With only a few chapters left, I'll hopefully be concluding this fic before the year is up. Hope you all enjoy part 9!_

 ** **Chapter 9: By A Thread****

Mario trudged home in a dreary daze after last night's storm left him little chance to sleep. He had not even made it to his house after the collapsing of the bridge, forcing him to doze off on top of a tree before he got lost. His only comfort being the thick canopies somehow kept him dry. It was morning and the storm had calmed to a light dribble. At least now he had a proper chance to continue his trek back home. Alone, heartbroken, cold. How he wished things could have been different. It was obvious however. The powerful Koopa Queen did not desire his assistance. She was intent on being her own independent ruler filled to the brim with pride. If that was how she wanted it, what choice did he have in the matter? His desires were irrelevant. Perhaps in the end this entire ordeal had been for nothing. Something, or someone, finally popped his bubble of illusion. It was something that could never be. Someone he could never have. His shoes squished at the moist ground below. Arms swung around carelessly. At least all was as it should be. As _she_ wanted it to be. After all, the three of them deserved some sort of happiness, right? Bowsette would be hated as she seemed to enjoy, Mario would have Peach. All was well. Though he tried his best, it was impossible to even force a usual smile. For once in his life, the will was absent, gone with the artificial woman he learned to admire. The woman he grew to care for.

After a good long while, he finally found the path that led to his doorstep. Its bricks reflected his dark silhouette against the gray backdrop, breaking every time he took a step. His house soon came into view. To his shock, his front door was wide open. Most of his knickknacks thrown out into the porch. Just when panic began to set in, two enemies emerged from behind his home. Neither looked anything like Bowser's goons. One of them had a communicator to its rounded ears while the other scanned the area with its three heads. Mario dove behind a tree. His head peeked out with ears straining to hear.

"I'm tellin' ya boss! We've been here all night and that guy still ain't showing up! Probably out on Vay-Kay or somen'."

Another voice spoke to the rat, making both him and his three headed companion wince in fear. Though the words were inaudible, Mario could tell the individual on the other end was ranting in an unholy rage.

"Y-Yeah, boss. We'll search the rest of the Kingdom...we won't fails ya." answered the rat subordinate. His communicator clicked off as he looked to his buddy. "The boss ain't gonna be happy if-in we don't find 'im."

The three headed snake hissed. "How much longer do we have to put up with _thisss_?" it asked. A clear desperation in its voice. "It was fun at first, but now he's become an even bigger jerk than before!"

The rat patted his friend. "Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I ain't thinkin' it's the princess who needs savin' this time."

Eventually, both henchmen slithered away. Mario slowly stepped out ensuring there was no other prying eyes. The coast was clear, at least for the moment. Upon entering his house, he found it completely ransacked. Tables flipped over, books scattered across the floors, tapestries ripped. They really put in the extra effort to tarnish his home, and searching for him? For what reason? Was it Bowser getting back at him for last night? His shoe rubbed against the remnants of a vase. Within its rubble was a lone rose similar to the one he had offered Bowsette. Slowly, he knelt down to pick it up. Broken at the stem. Its petals already showing signs of decomposition.

His dragging feet walked him outside before slowly dropping him off at his porch. His chin on his hands as he sat. Not a single sun ray penetrated the dense clouds above. Rain from last night had climbed at least a full two inches up his home. This all got completely out of hand. Dating his greatest opponent, as silly as it may seem, left him sadder than anything previously. His lips trembled. Gloved hands covered his face. He was no weakling, he was no frail individual, but in light of it all, he nearly cried. Some bit of his mind did always say this would backfire tremendously, but in spite of everything, he still wanted her back, if only for a minute to fix this mess. What was this feeling anyway? Why had he never felt this around Peach before? Could it be? Was he…?

As the wind gradually swayed his hair, his ears picked up a familiar buzzing. A helicopter it seemed. But flying in this awful weather? Mario's head slowly rose from his hands. It took a moment, but he eventually noticed a small figure gliding out of the corner of his eye. He gasped. Could Bowsette have had a second Koopa Copter? No. This was not his maniacal mistress. This was-

" _Mario_!"

The small pod dropped from the sky and shot straight for him. The vehicle skidded to a halt, coming inches away to running him over. A tiny clawed finger poked his bulbous nose. Mario's heart dropped at the realization of nearly getting turned into roadkill. A set of beady black eyes angrily stared him down.

"Finally found you! C'mon! We gotta go!" With that, Junior grabbed Mario's hand to yank him aboard. The plumber landed face down with his flailing legs sticking out of the pod. Shortly thereafter, the vehicle zoomed back into the tree line.

Mario finally managed to pull himself upright. He jumped out after assuming a kidnapping. Junior slammed on the breaks ready to turn back around. This time pulling out a butterfly net to catch his elusive target. He zipped back at the plumber trying to tangle him in his trap to no avail. Mario repeatedly dodged until Junior finally screamed.

"Stop jumping stupid! I've been looking for you all night!" Mario clasped the net in one hand before it came down again. He looked up at the little Koopa in bewilderment. The distraught boy leapt off his craft, yanking at the plumber's overalls. "Mario, please! I didn't know who else to turn to!"

Mario blinked. "What's-a the matter?"

He shook the small man repeatedly. "You dumb bully, my castle's been overrun by some big jealous frog guy! He took my brush and I had to leave my papa behind and I don't know if he's okay!"

"Your-a dad? Frog? What?!" asked a confused Mario.

Junior smacked the Italian's head, tossing him to the dirt. "Aren't you listening fathead?! I need your help to rescue my daddy!"

The stars around his eyes disappeared after a shake of his head.

"Please! I don't wanna lose my papa too!" sniffled Junior. "If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do!"

It took a moment, but Mario soon realized the Koopaling was not kidding. His heartbreak settled. He patted his shoulder and gestured to his Clown Car.

"Let's-a go!"

What little room he could spare was used to squeeze Mario inside. The pod revved, and off into the cloudy skies they flew.

What a wild ride. And why was she still alive? It was nothing short of a miracle she had not drowned, despite suffering a concussion and taking in copious amounts of water. Her battered body barely responded to commands. All her willpower had been spent pulling herself ashore. Half of her face was caked in mud with the other in a light drizzle. Perhaps it was the lack of strength or abundance of shame, maybe a combination of both that left her in such a compromised state. With the rising water level stroking her toes, it would only be a matter of time before she was once more swept away. Bowsette could no longer bring herself to move. The only possible outcome now was laying there until the bittersweet end arrived. Dethroned, humiliated, defeated. With no stamina left, there was no escaping the cold, bitter wind that chilled her to her very soul. The icy air gnawed at her exposed skin. Her tattered dress did little to impede her from shivering. All she could do was curl into a ball on the mucky ground. She no longer cared how dirty she got. Clumps of mud clung to her once glowing hair. Dirt covered her blush-prone cheeks. Her pointy teeth bit her bottom lip as her eyes grew watery. She had lost everything. Her home, her subordinates, her dignity. A sense of loneliness she had not felt in many years overcame her frail form. She had all but forgotten how it felt to have absolutely nothing to her name. The feeling of being helpless. The feeling of screaming with no one to bear witness to her hapless cries. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Papa!"

That cry. Was she seriously about to wallow in her despair with him aimlessly wandering around? Could she really be willing to lose the one person who still mattered more than her own existence?

"Papa!?"

The same little voice resounded, but not in her head as she initially perceived. Her red eyes fluttered open. "Junior?" she responded weakly.

"Papa!?"

She forced her arms to push her back up. As she rose, she noticed something touching down somewhere out of the corner of her eye. A small figure scrambled out towards her.

"Papa!"

Bowsette's eyes shot open. "J-Junior!" Before she knew it, the little Koopa roped her into a tight hug. He buried his head in her neck as she summoned what strength she could to hug him. His warmth slowly chipped away at her exhaustion, prompting her to hug him tighter. Soon the two were clinging to each other without a single sign of letting go. Her words continuously reassuring him it was going to be alright.

Just as her grip released on her son, she saw a second figure fast approach, then freeze when her gaze interlocked with his. Another long stare down later and Junior loosened her hold on his mother. Her dirty hair hung over her eyes.

"I thought I told you _not_ to bother me."

Mario's relief faded to anguish. He almost expected a different response. Only in his dreams, it seemed, would he ever hear anything else. "How are-a you feeling?" he asked. Though cautious, the worry in his voice was all too obvious.

"I'm fine." She snorted. "Now beat it. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

A sad Mario stared her way. Junior looked from one to the other. He tried again, balling his fists. "Bowsette...Junior and I came-a looking for-a you-"

"I said beat it, you infernal pest!" she growled. "And don't come back!"

The plumber scrunched his face. He averted his gaze and continued forward. All the while Bowsette clutched Junior closer.

"I-I said get away petal chewer! I'm warning you!"

His pace unchanged, she quickly grasped the Koopaling in her arms expecting an oncoming strike. Surely he would lash out over what she had done. And yet, the only sensation was of something being draped over them. A cloth of sorts. Bowsette opened her eyes to see Mario covering them in his cape. He then placed his hat on Junior's head. A warm smile crossed his lips as he spoke. "You're-a brave little-a Koopa."

A curious Junior looked up at him, grinning back from under the brim. The plumber took one last look at Bowsette, then slowly ambled away. A face still looking on in bewilderment and eyes that never once unglued from him remained attached even after his short figure faded beyond the tree line. She turned to the river, then to her son on her lap. "Did he hurt you?"

The little Koopa shook his head. "He helped me look for you. I told him everything." He did his best to clean his mother off. His small hands pulled the yellow cape over her shoulders. The She-Koopa slowly struggled to her feet. Bruises lined most of her body. Her head throbbed with even the slightest movement. The crown miraculously still clung to her dirty hair. His gaze questioning. "Aren't we gonna ask for his help, papa?"

A phrase she dreaded to hear, Bowsette could hardly believe it came from her own child's snout. She forced a smile. "I think we can handle this ourselves, sonny. You think your old man can't handle a washed up old toad?"

Junior frowned. "But Queen-Dad, I don't wanna be a hobo! And without Kamek...can't we ask for his help just this once?" he insisted. "Please sir, papa sir? Please?"

Though he was putting on a brave face, she could tell he was afraid. Even so, setting down her figurative weapons against Mario was not something she felt directly inclined to do, especially after their previous showdown. No doubt he would laugh in her face or outright refuse. After seeing her own son undergo such a harrowing ordeal however, she saw no other alternative. To an extent, she held some mantle of responsibility in Wart's outburst, and in turn was fully accountable for the Koopaling's wellbeing. With a grumble announcing her pride's screams of objection, Bowsette limped in the missing plumber's direction.

A short while later, Mario heard the frantic crunching of wet leaves that did not match his own. He stopped, not needing to change direction to know who it was. The air grew thick as the two stood motionless. All that broke the silence was the sound of the tiniest rain droplets pelting the forest floor. Junior watched from behind a large stump.

"You didn't have to help us." began Bowsette. Her tone soft, but accusing.

Mario clenched his fists. "I wanted to see if-it was-a true." His voice too defensive.

The She-Koopa's razor sharp teeth prodded at her bottom lips. Her arms weakly clutching each other. "I don't think you understand what this means, plumber."

Mario's brows furrowed sadly. It was a chore trying not to show emotion. "It's-okay. You don't-a have to say-anything."

"You don't get it, do you?" Bowsette huffed. "Kamek's existence is what keeps me attached to the living world. With his capture, this shore should've been my grave."

His gaze rose slightly. Despite appearing visibly worried, he refused to look at her. "Bowser...we don't-a have-a to pretend-a we tolerate-each other. If-a you truly hate-a me like-a that, then I see no reason to keep-a this going."

Her breath shuddered. "But I...I need you."

Mario lifted his head. As if he would fall for that trick again. "You were-a very clear. You don't-a need me-"

"I-I...It's not true you imbecile!"

He made the faintest attempt to look over his shoulder.

"I need you! I need you like I've never needed anyone before! Wart's taken my kingdom and plotting to flood this entire land just to prove a point! You're not seriously gonna turn your back on hundreds of people because of a sour mood, are ya?! Where's your fighter's pride?!"

Mario finally turned to face her. Bowsette had regained some of her strength, now standing with unsteady knees and wide open arms.

"You're right! I do blow up in everyone's face! I'm a bully, a monster, a jerk, and nothing's ever gonna change that! But if you don't help us reclaim our home, both you, me, and Princess Peach are goners! Have some sense, will ya?!"

His frown deepened. "B-Bowser, I...I…"

"It's Bowsette you blubbering nimrod!" she scolded. "What do you want me to say?! That I'm thankful you come back every time I yell at you to leave?! That you're right about us avoiding whatever's going on between us?! That I'm grateful at least someone can see I'm more than a fire breathing beast?! That maybe our roles don't matter to me anymore so you and I could be...maybe _we_ could be-!"

"Bowsette?"

The two locked sights. Slowly, he inched closer. A slight hope in his voice. "You know I could-a never turn-anyone down in-a need of-a help."

She held in a gasp. Obviously he was still plenty upset, but somehow still willing to set aside his emotions to help her of all people. Even after everything he still had some grain of kindness. She felt it as his fingers gently clasped her hand. Unexpectedly, her mind went back to the moment she confronted her son about the Super Crown. The feeling of inadequacy in the face of someone so accepting of her faults. It truly was a blessing having such a forgiving person in her life, be it her own son...or her greatest foe. Were it not for her Junior's presence, she may have broken down right then and there. A disheveled Bowsette looked up from her tattered hair. "So...Is this what it's like to be the damsel in distress?"

A small smile crept onto Mario's lips. A most welcoming sight she had not seen in what felt like ages. Junior handed him back his hat. Through beady eyes, he pleaded. "Will you help us fathead?"

"Alright, we're-a just-a gonna swing-a by my house and-a pick up supplies!" Mario instructed as they ran. Junior followed along in his Clown Car.

"How long is that gonna take?" Bowsette cried. Her arms grasping his neck tightly. "The sooner we free Kamek the sooner I'll be immortal again!"

"Be calm-a Bowsette, we'll-a be quick!"

His home just a beyond the next line of trees. It's roof already in their sights. The moment they burst through however, yet another surprise awaited the unlikely trio. A group of Toads stood at his front porch behind a carriage. From under a friendly parasol peeked out a familiar face. The moment she locked eyes with them, a finger immediately gestured their direction.

"Hold it right there!"

"Princess Peach?!" The three skidded to a stop. Bowsette quickly hopped off her savior's back, grabbed at Mario's hand and pulled him away. "Forget the supplies, let's just go! It's two against one anyway-!" She was met with resistance on a dime. Peach already bolted to Mario's other hand, ensuing an unforeseen tug of war. Both scowled with each pull.

"This man owes me an explanation!"

"He's my man! Let go!"

Two Toads came to pull at Peach's side while Junior happily helped Bowsette as if it were a game. Mario felt his arms being stretched like rubber. Both sides showed no signs of fatigue. Their struggle would likely break him in two if it kept up any longer. First, the two break his heart, then his house gets ransacked into, and now this?! Each tug dropped more and more strain not only on his arms, but on his mind. He clenched his teeth trying to keep it together. He did not have to explode, he did not have to-!

" _Stop-it! Stop-a this right-a now!_ "

Peach jumped. Bowsette jolted. Such demanding anger in his voice made both sides freeze, dragging them back to the center point. Their grip loosened enough for him to faceplant on the ground. He whisked back up, looking from one girl to the other. That all too recognizable cobalt blaze in his eyes ignited like never before. A finger darted from one female face to the other.

"We're-a not-a doing-a this again, you two!" he cried. "No more of-a this-a miscommunication! We're-a talking-a this out-a like-adults!"

Had her shell been any bigger, Bowsette may have just curled back into it. That face he made always indicated 'prepared for combat', and while she would usually respond accordingly, in such a weakened state, it genuinely scared her. Peach appeared just as surprised as she was, as if not having expected such an outburst from a most patient individual. Regaining her composure, she huffed. "Well, I'm not leaving the premises! Not until I get a clear cut answer to what's going on, _right_ _now_!"

A thunder clap overhead caused all of them to leap in fright. Junior scurried under Peach's dress while Bowsette jumped into Mario's arms. Seconds after, their posse was soaked in rainwater.

The showerhead clicked off. Bowsette strolled back into the living room wearing some of Mario's old clothes. A red long sleeve shirt that was obviously too small, fitting more like a T-shirt exposing her midriff, a set of black overalls too short to reach anywhere near her ankles, but no shoes. She dropped near the fireplace, proceeding to brush her hair. Junior was already busy snoozing on the couch. His feet twitched every so often as he snored. Out of everyone in the room, Peach seemed the most perturbed. One hand clutched a cup of hot cocoa while the other rubbed at her temples after receiving Intel on their latest threat. When she saw Bowsette, she instantly recoiled in fear and disgust. The Koopa Queen simply rolled her eyes. Her mood lightening slightly when Mario gave her a beverage as well.

"I hope-a you don't-a break-a my house-any further while I'm-a busy changing." he advised, putting his fists to his hips. Peach looked away. Bowsette huffed. Soon, they were alone with only Toads present to keep the peace. Though standing at attention, they never stopped shaking in their boots at the sight of Bowsette, fearing a snarl or worse should they wander too close.

"So…" Peach did her best to break the silence. Bowsette pretended not to notice. She continued. "This whole ploy was to get us back together, hmm?"

The She-Koopa winced. That miserable Italian spilled the beans despite her objections. She mumbled in spite. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

The princess puffed. A finger tapped her cup. "I just can't believe you roped Mario into this. I never thought he'd have the audacity do such a thing."

Bowsette continued brushing her bright red hair doing her best to shut Peach out. It _was_ her fault everyone knew who she was after all.

She continued. " _This_ was the end goal Bowser? Forcing me to confront you two?"

"And whaddaya want, a medal?" groaned the Koopa Queen. "We were petty, we broke some things, boo-hoo. Not like there's anything else to talk about."

"Then why are you still wearing that crown?" pressured Peach. "The jig is up, so why keep it?"

The magical question that constantly haunted the edges of Bowsette's mind. She turned to face the princess. Her lightly tanned skin now bore bits and pieces of reptilian features, mainly behind her neck and ears. Smaller bits sprinkled the edges of her cheeks, giving the illusion of freckles. This was as far as her appearance was going to change.

She sighed. "After all, I think the Super Crown's exhausted its magic by now." Her hand outstretched. "I don't think you'll be looking like me anymore anytime soon."

Bowsette stared at the open palm. She reached for her crown, yet made little effort to remove it. She had grown so used to having it on, wearing it was practically second nature. Her eyes appeared conflicted.

"Come on Bowser." persisted Peach. "No more dealing with Mario, no more berating me. Isn't that what you want?"

Still no movement. Bowsette's arm gradually came down without the crown. As if she would disclose her feelings to the likes of her rival. "Ya know what Peach? Finders keepers. Crown's gonna stay."

The princess blinked in surprise. "Aren't you sick and tired of looking like this? You know, all prissy and girly and weak?"

"Nah. I think Bowsette's here to stay." she smirked. "Besides, that way I can proudly say I'm better looking than either of you."

Peach rolled her eyes in annoyance. "As if."

A freshly cleaned Mario stepped out of the corner. He sighed with relief upon seeing a semi-intact room. Adjusting his gloves, he made his way over to the radiant princess. Needless to say she still looked quite disappointed in him. "I just can't believe you two kept at this for so long. I'm surprised one was able to put up with the other. Though, I'll admit, I'm glad at least one of you came clean."

Bowsette grumbled nearby, but said nothing. Mario nodded knowingly, clutching his cap in both hands. An unhindered embarrassment on his face. All the guilt felt at the beginning of the ordeal crawled back tenfold. "I'm-a sorry Peach." he uttered sitting on a table across from her. His voice gloomy. "I lost-a myself in-a-the hopelessness. I guess-I just-a felt-ignored."

Peach's brows furrowed sadly. "Oh Mario, I wasn't trying to ignore you on purpose! I've just been busy dealing with an unstable kingdom and invasion rumors. Didn't Bowser tell you?"

He looked to Bowsette who quickly shifted back to the fireplace. Loud sipping innocently ignored all manner of accusation.

"I'll-a be angry about that-a later." he muttered, turning his focus back to Peach. A part of him wanted to be angry at her, yet the circumstances after fooling her could not bring up any form of malice. "I'm-a not-a too happy with how things-have-a gone-a between you and-a me. I wanted to get-a your attention and I made-a mistake. I...I should-a just-a been-a civil with you."

Peach sighed. Her knee bobbed anxiously. "Truth be told...I wasn't being fair giving you the silent treatment either." Her face reflected in her drink. A wave of unattended emotions stared back. Even Bowsette, who chose to let them bicker amongst themselves, looked sad in contrast to her usual mischievous smile. A tense leg rocked about.

"The least you could've done is called the guy to make sure he was okay. You shoulda seen him when I first found him. Saddest dang thing I've seen since hearing about that Bobbery fellow."

Peach exhaled a tired sigh after a sip of her cocoa. Her fingers tapped at her cup in apprehension. The orange glow of the fireplace bathed her uneasy face. It took a moment before she spoke again. "I'll be honest, I wasn't upfront with either of you and let things get out of hand. For that, I apologize on my part. I guess...none of us were playing fair after all." She chuckled. "Talk about unprofessional."

Mario nodded in agreement, tittering alongside her. When she met his gaze, a new smile had formed on his face. Warm, calm, and inviting, just like she remembered it being.

"You're right Peach." mumbled Bowsette. "I guess Mario _was_ pretty unprofessional."

He turned to her in disbelief. A set of annoyed brows drooped over his eyelids. "Trying-a to pin-a this whole-a thing on-a me?"

She went on teasing, turning around to face them both. "Boy, you shoulda seen him Peachy. He was persistent on sweeping me off my feet with his Plumber's Magic! It's about time you took him back!"

"B-But this was-all-a your-idea-!"

"You should have him arrested for unwarranted flirting!"

"You wanted-a me to kiss you!"

"W-W-What?! N-No I didn't-!"

"I meant all of us!" cut in Peach. In their controlled chaos, the unlikely couple came fairly close to touching noses. "See?! This is the reason why I turned you both down! You two just can't seem to reach common ground! How do you expect to beat Wart like that?!"

Neither of them backed away for a moment. Mario withdrew from their confrontation first, recalling how she and Bowsette nearly broke him in two earlier. If that was what Peach felt on a regular basis, it was no wonder she snapped so harshly on the moon.

Bowsette snorted. "Look, as much as I'd love to continue this sentimental downpour, _I've_ got a kingdom that needs rescuing, and your strozzapreti short bus here's agreed to help me. So with all due respect Toadstool, we've gotta blow this stand before you and the other worthless Toads become the next Deep Blooper Sea exhibit!"

Peach arched a brow. "Are you nuts? _You_ don't seem to understand the extent of Wart's power! The last time we encountered his likes, it took a team of Mario, Luigi, me, and one of my strongest Toads just to bring him down! And this weather's only going to make things worse!"

"Well, whaddaya suggest we do?!" argued Bowsette. "These April showers are _his_ doing, and the longer we wait, the more danger we're all in!"

Her eyes darted from side to side. There had to be an alternative. Raindrops pelted the windows outside. If Wart truly did betray Bowser and there was no one to stop him…

"Let me help you."

Everyone in the room turned to her in shock. Even Mario, who had seen her in past action, was more than simply surprised at the spontaneity of her request.

"What?" Bowsette exclaimed. "And what are you gonna do, pluck vegetables in the hopes you'll pull a bob-bomb?"

"Peach!" Mario cried. "It's-a gonna be dangerous! And you have-a kingdom-a to run!"

Her Toads were quick to agree, pointing out their reason for not letting her go. Words they said did little to sway her from her choice. "Listen to me! All of you! If Mario and Bowser face that frog alone, they won't come back alive! They need me, and it's time I took responsibility for the sanctitude of my people." She looked to Mario. "Think of it as making up for any ill I may have caused. Daisy can handle things in the meantime like we agreed. I'll let her know. Besides, let's not forget about Wart's biggest exploitable weakness."

"His allergies…" A sense of confidence came to Mario's face. Peach was the only one who could summon such weapons at will. Furthermore, a three person team would make things that much more bearable in the face of a lunatic sorcerer. He nodded in agreement. Perhaps it was not as bad an idea as previously expected. Her group of Toads however cared little for such a treacherous situation, swarming Peach as a means to talk her out of the idea. She promptly pulled them aside, leaving Bowsette and Mario to their own devices.

"You better be sure about this, or Daisy's gonna be one busy princess." she whispered to him.

"Have-a-the faith, me-Bowser." he reassured. "I know Peach. She can't-a fight-against you, but she can fight-against-a him."

The two watched as the princess tended to her guardians. Bowsette set down her empty cup, scratching at her thick red wisps. "So…" she said softly.

He looked to her inquisitively. "So what?"

She momentarily hesitated before proceeding. "Are...are we just gonna ignore the Wario in the room?"

Mario waved his legs under the table. "What-a Wario?" he asked.

Bowsette sighed. "You know...us?"

"U-Us?" he sputtered.

She did her best to maintain her composure, clasping her hands together. "Listen Mario, if one of us doesn't make it back in one piece, I just want you to know that..." She paused. Whatever was supposed to come next became lodged in her throat.

"Yes?" a hopeful Mario's sparkling eyes went wide.

Her cheeks turned red, trying her best to force the phrase out. "That I...That you...aren't obligated to help me."

"Oh." The sparkle in his eyes dwindled slightly.

Bowsette twiddled her thumbs. "But...that doesn't mean I ain't grateful."

A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Bowser...you don't-a have-a to keep-a faking that-a you like-a me." he replied.

She stood still for a moment before throwing her arms around him tightly. In a soft whisper, Bowsette replied. "Who said I was faking?"

The gesture caught Mario off guard. His eyes lit up his flushed face as he gently hugged back. For a brief second he swore he heard her quivering voice utter a silent "I'm sorry." He could not help but smile. Every passing second prompted her to hug harder. Despite a corner of her mind still acting a tad repulsed, the slightest shimmer of joy bloomed in her heart. Those butterflies she felt many times before invaded her stomach like a tidal wave. Her heart beat hard enough for Mario to feel it pounding his own chest. _This_ was what she constantly denied. What she wanted. What she needed. Despite the bitter cold still lingering within her veins, Bowsette clung to her short admirer as if he were her own little personal heater. Even her tail wrapped lovingly around her pint sized plumber as she melted into his arms like chocolate on a lit stove.

"Alright, it's decided. We'll stop by my castle, pick up what we can, and then we-!" Peach stopped mid sentence after witnessing the display of affection. She scoffed in annoyance. "You guys, I thought we were done with this whole 'making me jealous' deal. _Hello?_ "

No answer. Both were far too deep in their minor hug fest. A small, retching voice called out from the corner. "You guys aren't gonna start making out, are you?"

"Junior!" Bowsette quickly shoved Mario to the floor. She cleared her throat nervously. "N-No kiddo, it's not nice to make such implications." A finger wagged in his direction.

An irate Mario pulled himself back up as the little Koopa shuffled in place. His nap done and over with. "It's okay papa," he yawned. "You don't have to hide that you're in love with Mario."

Bowsette's face burned a bright red. Her throat once again caught. And in that dastardly princess's presence?! She however paid no mind, shaking her head disapprovingly. " _And_ you got Junior in this whole charade too?"

"My, kids say the darndest things, don't they?!" she chuckled skittishly.

"Charade?" asked the Koopaling. "What charade?"

Mario cleared his throat, closing in on Peach. "Alrighty. Do we have-a plan?"

"My castle for supplies. I would assume Bowser has a means to get inside undetected?"

"I know my castle like the back of my claw." concluded Bowsette. "There's no way I _can't_ get us in."

"Good. At least now we've got a start." Peach added.

"Alright!" hopped up Junior. "Let's kick some slimy frog butt!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Bowsette grabbed the excited boy out of the air. " _You're_ staying at the Mushroom castle where it's safe, pally. I don't want you getting hurt. If that's alright with her majesty Princess Peach-Fuzz?"

"It won't be if you keep insulting me." she sneered.

Junior's eagerness evaporated to despair. "B-But Queen-Dad!" he cried. "You'll need all the help you can get! I can be useful too!"

Bowsette's tone grew stern. "I'm not saying you're not useful, Junior. You saw how powerful Wart is. The last thing I want is for you to be in any danger."

"B-But dad-!"

"I'm your father _and_ your mother! Now stay put or so help me you won't get to fight Mario for an entire month!"

Despite Junior's begging, his mother's mind was made up. He begrudgingly handed her the keys to his Clown Car which she proceeded to tuck into her shirt. The little Koopaling crossed his arms in agitation, but she knew she had made the right decision. Last night was too close of a call, and there was no way she was going to put her son's existence at risk a second time. By now, Mario and Peach were already at the door. The royal parasol Perry opened up to face the potent storm outside with the Toads surrounding both her and the plumber.

"Bowsette! Time-a to go!"

Grabbing the grimacing Junior's hand, Bowsette hurried after the pair as the door closed behind them. Operation 'Retake Bowser Castle' was underway.


	10. Chapter 10: Reshaped Reflection

**Chapter 10: Reshaped Reflection**

It took much longer than they had thought. A day for Bowsette to recuperate, much to her distaste, as well as to gather supplies. Despite being in Peach's castle, the two females never quite took the stink eye from each other's sights. And yet, she somehow managed to behave herself enough to where nothing was destroyed. She reiterated the "stay put and behave" message to Junior despite his complaints. Daisy was ready with golf club in hand should anything get hairy, though her friend's interference prevented any manner of 'hole-in-one's with the Koopa Queen's head. Once all had been clarified, the youngling was left in the capable hands of the Sarasaland Princess, granted she was more than a bit confused as to what to do after the trio parted. She had been quite reluctant to take Junior in, but under a promise of Peach being in her debt, she ultimately agreed. Her confusion grew when she found Junior rummaging through his removed shell just moments after they had left.

With the princess being their power-up carrier, Peach, Bowsette, and Mario set off on their quest. Though their journey was made significantly shorter with the help of Peach's carriage, the muddy grounds and hard rain left any manner of covered transport out of commission. Mario ultimately led them through a series of underground pipe shortcuts to keep the trio dry. Both Peach and Bowsette stumbled behind along the way. Even such a maze was beginning to accumulate water. A number of passages had since flooded with Mario growing increasingly tense. Bowsette clutched his hand tightly. Her red eyes soothing his nerves. Even Peach was clinging onto the She-Koopa's hand by the time they arrived at their exit. A stormy night with the occasional thunder shook the three to the core outside, though something about being in each others' company, regardless of who they were, made the situation that much less frightful. Bowsette's bare clawed feet slapped at every puddle, shattering every reflection they came across. Not once did she let their hands go.

After a short while, their posse came across an outpost of inescapable foes. They had set up camp on an old abandoned fort rendered inert after Bowser's many raids. With so many guards running amok however, the squad had little choice but to engage. Not a minute after Peach began laying down a plan did Bowsette plow into the small tower's wall like a freight train, only to emerge on the other side with the enemies being left to gawk in horror. Even Peach and Mario looked on in disbelief as the outpost slowly toppled over with its men doing little to escape. Their faces still caked in unwanted surprise while everything crumbled to dust. Peach looked to Mario, shrugged, and floated over the remaining rubble. The plumber performed a long jump seconds later.

At another point, the trio downed an entire row of Shy Guys with only one left to defeat. Realizing it was alone, the henchman squeaked in a panic and, though Mario and Peach saw it retreating, Bowsette inhaled a deep breath and fired with all her strength. The enemy stood no chance, making that all too familiar " _Ba-Dip!_ " sound when struck. Not long after, their rainy path was clear. Steaming with dying flames and a massive crater, but clear.

"Uh...Bowsette-?"

"Poor loser was gonna get fired anyway. Oh, and Peach? Hit me with another Health-Shroom, will ya?" she stomped forward.

Peach grimaced at the Koopa Queen's merciless act. "So, this is your girlfriend, hmm?" she gestured to Mario.

He winced, continuing on without saying a word. The She-Koopa raced for a nearby flagpole, grabbing it with both hands and shaking roughly until it broke from its post. Afterwards, she proceeded to rip its mushroom flag off and shove it in her overalls' pocket. "Free 1up, right?"

Mario shook his head. "That, uh, only happens if you've-a climbed the top-of-a the pole-"

A jingle emanated from her followed by a momentary glow. The plumber was forced to eat his words. With that, she tucked them both under her arms and ran off the main path.

Hours later, the three finally arrived at the newly renovated, and heavily fortified Bowser's Castle. It took plenty of sneaking, but the three managed to make it just close enough to the back entrance. Their only cover being the thick walls and a hope none of the lookouts would bother checking over the edges. Expecting to be greeted by the all too recognizable ephagies of Bowser's face, they were instead met with stone carved visage of the mad 8-bit king himself. Moreover, her road's theme had been altered to some completely different melody, as if his very presence was altering the order in which notes played resulting in some distorted abomination posing as the castle's theme song.

"My orchestra!" screamed Bowsette. "That miserable mucus-head's butchering my-!"

Peach was quick to throw a palm over her mouth. The commotion lured a group of Snifits over. Another gaggle of guards watched them from afar. A moment after they had disappeared from sight, one of them came back out, signaling to the onlookers an 'all clear'. The other guards went back to their usual routine as the Snifit waddled over with his two significantly larger partners. One in pink heels, and another barefoot, both with the tarp barely covering just under their knees. Despite their awkward stride, most guards simply stared at the slender legs marching under the red cloaks. Particularly, the one with a third appendage dragging behind. Whether this was due to a laziness at interference or mere captivation was not immediately clear.

The three did their best to avoid contact with the rest of Wart's henchmen until they arrived at a wooden door at the bottom of the castle. After a bit of tinkering with her claws, Bowsette managed to pry open their entrance, leading the others inside. From there, she pulled them down a short, albeit musty maze that would eventually reach one of the hallways. Much to their relief, it remained relatively empty with only the stench of unkempt rot. Peach took the opportunity to rip off the Snifit mask with a loud shudder. Her skin broke into shivering goosebumps. "I _never_ wanna see a maskless Snifit again."

Water dripped from above. A sure signal the rains had yet to cease their onslaught on her precious castle. The three pressed on until Bowsette led them to a rectangular wall. Cobwebs and dust powdered around them as she slowly pushed it aside. They were behind a large decorative painting of the great Koopa King himself. Outside stretched one of Bowser Castle's long hallways. Bowsette was the second to touch down after Mario with Peach dropping seconds after. With that, the Koopa Queen slowly pushed their exit closed.

"What are you doing?"

All three quickly shifted to see a lone Ninji who watched the entire thing unfold. One small stumpy hand scratched at its head in curiosity. Peach was just about to say something when Bowsette quickly intercepted with a fist. The single enemy was reduced to a bobbing accordion before toppling over and bursting into a coin. She then grasped her helper's hands and sprinted down the gold and red carpet.

For every new batch of foes they encountered from then on, Bowsette slowed down, yanking her unwilling partners in crime to her side in the most unsuspecting manner. It took every ounce of willpower to keep herself from bursting into a frenzy. This was especially the case when she saw batches upon batches of her own forces either being walked like prisoners or rolled in turquoise spheres. She wanted vengeance for Wart's actions. With each step, she thought back to the old days when she and the old frog had worked in unity. Was this her past coming back to haunt her? Even as Bowser, he never did make proper amends with his old business partner, always choosing to blow him off and take the credit entirely over things they both accomplished together. Was that the reason for his outburst? Was he already seeking to bring her down whether or not she agreed? There was no reason for Wart to feel so neglected. There was no reason for him to feel anything at all. Villains were cold, unfeeling monsters. Unless he truly felt resentment for all of Bowser's tenacity and sought to dethrone him in a fit of envy.

Up various flights of stairs and down multiple morphing hallways. They merely had to go a tad further. Much of the decorative trinkets lining the walls signaled the end to their maddening journey. Wearing the Snifit mask proved to be a blinding inhibition though, forcing Bowsette to constantly swivel her head too and fro regardless in a struggle to readjust it. Nonetheless, the three powered on. Finally, they arrived at the main entrance to her throne room. Massive, monolithic red doors lined with hints of gold stood between them and their final foe. Being the size she was now, Bowsette truly began to appreciate the grand stature of her home. At the base of the door was yet another group of enemies. These were Spear-Guys armed to the bone. No way of fighting them without risking significant exhaustion. Or worse.

"Hold it, hold it." a guard cut in. "What business do you all have with his majesty?"

Peach turned to him. "We're informing him of a potential weakness in the castle's eastern wall. It is of great importance we speak to him at once!"

One of the Spear-Guys walked up to her. A curiosity oozed behind the inky black eye holes of his mask. He noticed the bump around Peach's waist. "Whatcha got there?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The bag, Snifit number 3-4! What's inside it?"

The trio tensed up. Up until now, they had remained all but inconspicuous. Begrudgingly, Peach pulled her purse from under her robe, presenting it before her.

"It's FP." uttered Bowsette. "The uh, last we could find."

The Spear-Guy made a grab for the bag with Peach being quick to keep it from reach. The silk from her robe made gripping a tad difficult however.

"You know the rules!" scolded the Spear-Guy. "FP goes in the storage room!"

"We knew that!" Mario piped up nervously.

The other minions were quick to encircle them, demanding they hand over the bag. The three could theoretically have fought them then and there, but with a need to save strength, they were left with little wiggle room. Without warning, another henchman successfully stole the bag out of Peach's arms. The others were quick to block her path.

"Alright. Proceed."

A disheartened Princess could only watch as the minion walked away. Every Spear-Guy stood their ground, waiting for them to open the door to the throne room. There was no turning back now. Bowsette's fingers stroked the glistening knob shaped in Bowser's insignia. Slowly, gently, the massive door squealed open, then shut with an echoing thud.

Mario walked ahead. His nose poked over one of the steps. There was nothing there but an empty throne with a Kamek inside some glowing orb of sorts sitting in the middle. A lone Birdo fumbled with a chain. Connected to it was his beloved Yoshi trapped in a bird cage. He glared at the pink lizard.

"Drat!" Peach scowled silently. "I didn't think they'd notice the bag!"

Bowsette huffed. "Can't you just buy a new one?"

"Wha-? You idiot! All our supplies was in that bag!" she hissed. "We literally just lost all our power-ups to fight Wart!"

The She-Koopa blinked, then smirked. "As if." She reached into her overalls' pocket, pulling out the banner from earlier that poofed into a single 1up mushroom.

Peach let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least it's something." But the moment she reached for it, Bowsette quickly pulled it away.

"Whaddaya think you're doing?"

The Princess blinked. "W-What do you mean what am I doing? Aren't you gonna share that?"

"Huh? Of course not! This is my 1up, get your own!"

A flabbergasted Peach continued to argue. Their voices becoming louder. "You selfish oaf! _You're_ the one who dragged us into this mess! I say you owe us a powerup!"

"Are you out of your mind woman?! Kamek can't resurrect me now! If I go this time, I'll go for good!"

Mario quickly scurried over. His ears had picked up every bit of the conversation. Needless to say he was significantly upset at the Koopa Queen's actions. "Bowsette, what-are you doing?!"

She whispered. "We've already gone over this! I'm evil, get it?!"

The three began arguing back and forth, ultimately failing to reach a fair agreement. The circumstances were critical and Bowsette's selfishness could jeopardize things in the long run. He turned to the Princess. "Maybe it's-a best if you head-a back, Peach! You've-a got a kingdom to go home-a to!"

"Excuse me?! _I'm_ my own woman! I'll protect you!" she boasted.

Bowsette scoffed. "A little late to start having second thoughts, darling."

"Can you _stop_ calling him 'darling' like you're his wife?!" growled Peach as she took a stand.

The Koopa Queen followed suit. "At least I wouldn't turn him down unlike _some_ insensitive princess-!"

Mario yanked them both behind their hiding spot. After some huffing and puffing, the three eased in a bit closer to Bowser's throne. The sound of rattling chains and a creaking metal broke the silence. Bowsette peered from their hiding spot to see her loyal advisor stuck in the same manner as she remembered. To her surprise, not only was Yoshi out of his cage, but conversing with Birdo as if the circumstances were completely and utterly normal. He was not panicked, scared, nothing. What they were talking about, Mario and Peach could not understand. Their chirps and honks made it sound as if the green one was pitying the pink one.

"Ouch. I've never heard her sound this distraught."

Peach and Mario turned to Bowsette. She also looked confused, although not to their extent. Her face slowly went to disbelief. "Is...Is that what _my_ men think of me?"

"You can understand them?" Peach inquired raising a brow.

"Of course I can, what stupid question is that?" She seemed quite perturbed at Peach's remark. Upon noticing their audience, Yoshi quickly darted back into his cage, flinging the door shut the moment he was inside. Birdo too realized they were being watched. The three rapidly hid. Her eyes initially went wide, but she seemed to slowly calm down. Mario, Peach, and Bowsette all held their breaths, hoping for the best. Moments after, the squeak of rusted hinges was followed by a feminine voice. "Come on Yoshi. They got us." The green dinosaur made some noises, then she piped up again. "You three can come out now. I won't bite...I _can't_ bite."

Slowly, Bowsette poked her head out from their makeshift hiding spot. Mario followed, then Peach. Birdo watched as the three gradually approached. Their defenses at the ready.

"Yoshi?" asked Mario. "You're in on-a this too?"

Yoshi furrowed his eyelids. Birdo shook her head. "Nah. He was just in the right place at the wrong time."

"Kamek!" Bowsette cried as she grasped the glowing sphere in her hand. It was indeed her fallen comrade, frozen in an eternally unfinished lecture. She clawed at the container, squeezed it, even dug her teeth into it to no avail. The jiggly spell was too strong for mere brute force to break.

Birdo sighed. "Sorry babe. The big man himself is the only one who can break. Trust me, I've tried. Same with the 'forever rain' spell."

Peach looked from one to the other in confusion. She waved her hands in front of her face. "Okay, wait. What's going on? Bowser, what was she saying just now?"

"Woman, are you deaf or something?!" she exclaimed. Her teeth still gnawed at the orb. "Ewen Mawio heard her wow'd and queer!"

"Ehh…" Mario nervously rubbed the back of his head.

The pink dinosaur rolled her eyes. "Smooth skins, I tell ya. Look, I told Yoshi about my life's story, I _totes_ don't wanna be here. I just came for the dough."

Peach and Mario looked at each other even more lost than ever. "W-wait, don't you hate us? Aren't you gonna try to stop us from beating your boss?!"

"Like, chill Peach!" Birdo gestured with her hand. The other adjusted her bow. "Don't you see me and some of the boys are done being bad guys? I mean, yeah, we had our fun, and I still envy you and your good looks, but those days are done! Why do you think Yoshi's not an _actual_ prisoner?"

"You...You're-a not-a keeping him-against his will?" asked Mario.

Birdo scoffed. "Duh."

"Woah woah woah, time out!" cried Peach. "What is going on?! Why aren't you bad?! And what-?!"

"Shh!" Birdo quickly put a hand over the princess and Mario's mouths. The air about them silent for a moment before she proceeded. "Look, I dunno about you three, but I'm retired from this whole 'being a henchman' thing. Wart's offered us our old jobs back, and some of us really needed the money, so we complied. I'd almost forgotten how much of a hothead he was, and now I'm stuck being his minion. Most of us are, except those who _actually_ want in on the whole thing. Me? I could totally care less."

The three blinked in surprise. "So...you're-a not-a gonna stop-us?"

"Sorry. Not feeling it." Birdo muttered. She then turned back to Yoshi. "Besides, there's someone who taught me there's more to life than being a villain."

Yoshi moaned slightly. A hint of red on his face. Mario gasped. "Yoshi!" The green dinosaur chirped in a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Peach slowly smiled. "So, you'll help us then?"

Birdo stared. Surely if she could grin, it would be spread across her lips. "No."

"Wah-?" asked Bowsette. "W-Why not?!"

She shrugged. "Listen hon, I'm a party animal racer, not a fighter. Besides, if I help you, Wart's gonna deduct what he's already-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the doors to the throne room flung open. In plodded a massive green form, mumbling incoherently to himself as he locked the door behind him. A small green hat hung from his fingers. Some clear knock-off of Mario's, complete with a "K" where the "M" was meant to be. His rambling continued until he got to the foot of his throne.

"Incompetent fools refusing to cooperate. Maybe I'll just test it on Bowser's little-"

He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the new intruders. They too locked eyes with him. The air became thick, nearly unbreathable despite the massive size of the throne room. For a moment, no one said a word. Birdo broke the silence. She threw her hand on her head in a most dramatic fashion. "Oh no! Curse you, Mario, Peach, and Bowsette! Your prowess and unyielding strength has thwarted me and freed Yoshi!" She quickly grabbed the confused green dinosaur's hand. "And with that, I leave you in the capable hands of the all mighty Wart who will totally defeat you! Goodbye, world 8-8!" With that, she bolted at one of the stain glass windows, fired an egg from her snout, and leapt out into the rain without saying another word. More awkward silence. Bowsette wondered if the ex-henchman had forgotten the room was on the third floor.

After the initial shock, Mario snapped out of his trance, pulling himself into a fighting stance. Bowsette did the same seconds after, along with Peach. Now up close and personal, the princess truly took a moment to gaze upon the slimy build that was their opponent. She had almost forgotten how horrid he was to look at. "Holy cannoli, Slippy sure let himself go." she grimaced in disgust. The other two snickered. Bowsette had the hardest time containing her laughter.

The massive frog howled in a rage. "It's Wart! Wart! You ignorant fools!" He hopped about angrily. Each bounce came with an earth shattering thud. Wart's hands began to glow. "You _will_ know my name!"

The trio managed to leap out of the way just in time. Mario's hands began crackling with fire upon landing. Peach pulled out her signature parasol Perry. Bowsette bared her claws. Wart's scowl forced itself into a smile. "At long last. At long last I've got your attention!" he cackled. The edges of his fingers sparking with energy bolts. All three circled him, waiting for his next move. Though the air about them was fierce, it could go unsaid that everyone was tense.

The plumber grimaced. His fiery cobalt eyes glowing with determination. "So, you're-a the one trying to flood the Kingdom?"

Wart sneered. Just as he opened his mouth to speak however, Bowsette cut him off with her own phrase. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd do something this mind-numbingly stupid. Or utterly unoriginal!"

The frog whisked to face her. He was fuming with anger and, as far as Bowsette could tell, some form of hurt. "What'd I do to deserve your disrespect?!" he yelled. "I, who taught you destructive spells. I, who befriended you when you had nothing! And yet, even when you rose to power, you never once thought to thank me!"

Bowsette frowned, tucking Kamek under her arm. "Okay, seriously buddy, you broke into my home and tried to kill me."

"I mean before that!" he cried. "I thought we were chums! You could care less for crushing the inferior, and all of a sudden you've teamed up with the likes of a lowly plumber and a misguided princess?! Thought you'd at least come back to pledge your allegiance to me!"

Bowsette turned to face the plumber. "What can I say?" A smile crossed her lips. "That mustachioed meatball's my hero too."

Mario could not help but flush a bit. His heart fluttered for a moment upon hearing her words. She shifted back to Wart. "Besides, if anyone's punching his lights out for good, it's gonna be me! And me alone, ya hear?"

The plumber's grin faded. His teeth gritted in unease. "Nice-a to see that's-a never gonna change." he muttered. During the entire exchange, Peach had begun phasing her fingers into the stone. Her hands sparkled like diamonds, swirling in clouds of pink until she finally summoned what she was looking for. Mario smirked, signaling to Bowsette to keep the enemy talking.

"Ohh, is that how it's gonna be?!" bellowed Wart. "Fine! Maybe it's best we end our friendship once and for all!"

"Does that mean you'll give me back my throne and admit you're a loser?" she taunted.

"I am not a loser!" he cried.

"I mean, come on, flooding the Mushroom Kingdom?" she continued. "Newsflash buddy, those ain't the Toads you're thinking of."

"You just wanna do things your way like the stubborn fool you are! You've failed at overtaking the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again! So who's the loser?! Me or you?!"

"Are you done rambling? 'Cause at this point I'd rather marry Mario than be subjected to anymore blubbering from the world's most blatant Frogger rip-off!"

Wart's jaw dropped. His knuckles clenched tightly as his screams echoed throughout the castle. Peach seized her opportunity with Mario foot stooling her into the air as she tossed a pair of turnips into the frog's awaiting mouth. Her aim served her well. Wart gripped his throat, but it was far too late. Two large bulges slithered down his neck. His eyes went wide in unwanted surprise. The princess landed with such grace, turning back to the frog king now slowly beginning to keel over. He gagged for breath desperately, choking for a moment before drawing in a final breath. The three heroes beamed in victory.

Wart did not topple over however. After some hacking and wheezing, he slowly raised his head up high. An obligatory clichéd chuckle escaped his lips. "Fools. Did you really expect it to be that easy?!" He locked eyes with the trio. His hands shot up, leaving them little time to react. By the end of it, Peach's dress had a charred hole from which a bolt narrowly struck. She looked up in horror at the frog king as he chortled with delight. "It'll take more than a pair of turnips to defeat me!" In an instant, he fired a flurry of magic bolts in Peach's direction. Her parasol deployed in defense. Mario leapt out from behind, unleashing his own array of fiery blasts. Wart countered with a safety bubble, deflecting his attack before leaping backwards. Flames cascaded all around, forcing the heroes to run for cover.

Mario flipped his cape, pushing away any nearby blaze. Bowsette huffed. "Please tell me it takes a moment."

"Don't you see?!" the frog laughed. "I've fortified myself from the last time we met! You really think a couple of vegetables is gonna do it?!" Without another word, he charged a water cannon and fired at the She-Koopa. She was struck directly with the sudden impact causing her to drop Kamek's sphere. Mario got the jump on Wart not long after, only to be caught by a spell that froze him mid flight. The fiend swatted him away, then shot his tongue out to pull him back. The end result looked like Mario was a ball with Wart as a punching paddle until he was flicked to the side. Peach made a jump for the open mouth only for her opponent to quickly close his maw. The turnip bounced off Wart's nose as he readied a bubble beam. Peach held her parasol up, but the sheer force shoved her back with a yelp.

Bowsette watched the scene unfold from the ground. With the two distracting him, she rushed for the trapped Kamek. The moment he saw her, he unleashed a bolt of chain lightning in Bowsette's direction. On instinct, she held up Kamek's sphere in defense. After bursting upon impact, she skidded to the floor with her advisor clutched tightly in her arms. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the orb had shrunk, exposing little more than the Magikoopa's head, toes, and fingers.

"-Graves, you foolish amateur of a-! Huh? Peach and Mario?!"

"Kamek!" Bowsette hugged the ball tightly. The Magikoopa turned to face his elated leader.

"Your majesty? My! You're alive!"

Immediately, she felt a hard tug. Wart's tongue latched onto Kamek with the intent of prying him away. Bowsette dug her nails into the slimy sphere and pulled just as much. In the wake of it all, Mario ran towards their foe. Turnip in hand, he slid under the hulking amphibian's form and deposited his round, making Wart gag. Bowsette simultaneously lost her grip on Kamek and, with the large frog's tongue whiplashing back into his mouth, sent his subordinate flying across the throne room. He bounced from obstacle to obstacle, ultimately coming to rest at the far edge of the throne room. Though dazed, Kamek quickly went to work trying to stand himself up. "C-Come on. Where's the Kadabra on this thing?"

The fight continued with Mario being tossed asunder. Wart and Bowsette locked hands again in a mighty power struggle. This time, with Peach sliding between the She-Koopa's legs to land a kick to her opponent's stomach. Her heels must have brought a significant amount of pain as Wart's eyes popped from his head like a cymbal monkey, making him lose his grip just enough for Bowsette to follow up with a flurry of punches. The last one threw him to the ground with a sickening crack. He looked up to see the Koopa Queen just narrowly miss his head with a blazing fire stream. His hands lit up, shooting out a bright blue bolt in retaliation. The first ones missed, but the last two found their mark with a loud boom. Peach tumbled to the ground while Bowsette careened into a wall. Both their clothes tattered.

"Let's test the regenerative powers of Princess Toadstool, shall we?!" His mouth began to glow as a water beam gurgled somewhere inside his throat. Bowsette looked up from her wounds. Peach was still down and barely getting up. With mere seconds before Wart let rip, she quickly tackled the Princess to the side. At the same time, Mario landed a fiery kick into the monster's back, causing him to deploy in a different direction.

Both girls tumbled to a standstill. The She-Koopa loomed over the one she had just rescued. Peach gazed up at her savior. Their eyes locked.

"You...you okay?" Bowsette asked.

"Y-Yes." answered Peach. Her face slowly turning red.

Bowsette took her time analyzing the princess over. She smirked. "For the record, I've always wanted to do this."

Peach growled, tossing the dark princess aside before getting to work summoning another batch of vegetables. The She-Koopa rose just in time to see Wart facing off against Mario. His movements were just like she always remembered; leaping from one attack and countering with another. Wart would fire a bolt, Mario would deflect it with a spin attack. The frog hopped into the air, the plumber jumped to prolong his combo. And that face. Mario was no longer holding back. Finally. Every bottled up emotion, every last ounce of pent up frustration had an excuse to be unleashed. And unleash it he did. Every punch he delivered streamed fire, forcing Wart to counter with ice attacks that did little to impede the plumber's strikes. It was a side Bowsette had not seen in quite a while. His warrior's spirit, despite how irksome it could be at times, was something that she always did admire about him from the very start. Even as Bowser, he recognized the plumber was an unyielding protector. One she could no longer deny she wanted to herself.

Another mighty jab struck the injured frog's face, sending him tumbling on a crash course into Bowser's throne. He groaned. Small stars danced around his head. Wart saw his oncoming attacker flaring up both his hands. He could practically feel the scorching heat from where he was. Whatever came next would surely put him in a world of hurt. In an instant, the frog dropped to his knees, hiding his head under his hands in a bowing position. "H-Hold on!" he cried. "Please stop! I only did all of this out of jealousy! Have mercy, almighty Mario!"

Mario halted abruptly. Such a pathetic position to suddenly take. Low and behold, he even heard what sounded like a faint whimpering. Moreover, there was the slightest tremble in the frog's form. They must have really struck fear into his heart to have him kneel in this manner. Still, the plumber hesitantly inched forward. His fists still crackled with fury. Eyes squinted in suspicion.

Wart began to sniffle. "Please, I beg of you! I don't mean to be evil, I just am! I'm no different from Bowser over there! I don't really wanna hurt anyone! Give me a chance! I promise I'll cause chaos 'No-Mo'!"

Displeasure overtook Mario's face. His breathing heavy. His guard dropped for a moment. "You're really sorry? Look-at-a this!" He raised his arms. The room around them had been scorched, broken, and ultimately disheveled. Shattered glassware here, remnants of valuables there. His panting refused to cease. "You've-a made-a mess! Your-a plan could-a taken hundreds of-a lives! What-do-you have-a to say for yourself?!"

The momentary silence was only disturbed by the pelting rainwater outside. The fiend still trembled at Mario's feet. Wart slowly raised his head, opening his eyes.

" _Nokonoko._ "

A barrage of reds hit the plumber like a battering ram, hurtling him across the room like a rag doll. Bowsette and Peach gawked as the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero violently struck the far wall. Every brick in his wake bore either an indentation or a large crack. What took mere seconds felt like unending hours as his body then slid off before dropping into a pile of Wart's turquoise spheres. The tumble so loud with a figure that landed so limp that his life force was undoubtedly extinguished.

" _Mario!_ " shrieked Bowsette.

A maniacal Wart shifted directions. His sights set on the injured Bowsette. "And now to finish you!" But before he could prepare another attack, Peach struck with a mighty swoop of her crown, knocking the sorcerer to his knees. Bowsette wanted little more than to dissect the fat frog right then and there, yet her legs instead carried her to the downed Mario. What was she doing? Her aim was to destroy Wart! She did not care about her arch nemesis one little bit, right? Then why would her legs not stop?

By the time she got to his side, his fingers had stopped twitching. His breathing had ceased and his eyes had rolled to the back of his skull.

"Mario?! Mario! Wake up you block headed buffoon!"

Her screams went unanswered. She shook his head, trying her best to wake him up. Nothing worked. That was the end. He had just run out of lives. Without thinking, Bowsette reached in her pocket and pulled out their last 1-up mushroom. No second thoughts. No hesitation. She shoved it into his mouth, holding his jaw closed.

"Come on, you idiot!" she cried. Her eyes grew watery. "Chew...chew!"

Silence. Mario remained unresponsive as she held him in her arms. Had the circumstances been any different, it would have looked as if he had fallen asleep peacefully. Suddenly a familiar jingle played with a momentary glow that restored the color on Mario's face. His eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh...what-a just happened?"

Bowsette lit up and, without realizing it, planted a long, hard kiss upon Mario's cheek. She then pulled him up to her own. Their noses plastered against each other. Both sights met. "Don't you ever do that again! You mumbling imbecile!"

Mario's groggy eyes went wide. "P-Peach?"

She gasped, repeatedly shaking him at the overalls. "No you idiot, it's me!"

"No! Peach!"

She shifted focus. The princess barely held her own. Wart was truly proving his might, even against the magics of Peach herself. An unseen swipe tore her parasol from her hands as she too skid to the ground. Though stunned, she was mostly uninjured. A shadow slowly overcast her frail form as she watched Wart's slimy build drop on top of her. She made a grab for what she thought was a weapon only to instead grab a useless green hat.

 _Thud!_

That lone sound sent a shockwave across the entire kingdom. Mario screamed. Bowsette gasped. Both their hearts dropped. A psychotic Wart laughed with glee. There was no sign of life under his rotund physique. No sign that under those oversized legs once stood a beautiful woman. There was no denying it. He just squashed the great Mushroom Princess like an insignificant bug. His gaping maw bared a terrible grin. "I'll turn you to paper. I'll turn you all into paper!"

The plumber's lips trembled for a moment, then closed. His eyes ablaze with anger. The Koopa Queen's ignited just as well. Her fists balled so hard her knuckles turned white. It was clear how real this all was. This barbaric monster had not a single ounce of mercy in his frozen heart. To think this was an individual Bowsette once looked to as a friend only served to make her stomach churn. Not even as Bowser would she have the gauze to end Peach's life in such a manner. Her nostrils flared. Mario's teeth grinded in anticipation. This would end now.

The moment they prepared to tag team their menace however, Wart's body wobbled involuntarily. His eyes bore a hint of surprise. His laughter ceased altogether when another wobble disturbed his focus. He suddenly started lifting off the ground. As if propelled by an unseen force, the screaming frog was thrown asunder until he impacted an old Koopatrol armor set. It crashed down in an ear piercing series of clanging.

When the pair of heroes looked back, to their shock, there stood a completely new female. A green dress replaced a pink one, red hair replaced blonde, all wrapped together with a green spiny shell, stumpy horns, and large, beastly hands. A green hat atop her head replaced what would have been a golden crown.

"Stupid...bulbous...toad…" she panted. Though the appearance was unrecognizable, the voice was certainly not.

"Princess-a Peach?!" cried Mario.

The girl turned around. "What?" she exhaled as she parted the hair over her face. Panic set in the moment she noticed her hands. "Ahh! What happened to me?!"

Off to the corner, the disheveled Wart slowly began climbing to his feet. Bowsette saw the opportunity and shouted. "Peach! Roar at Wart!"

"What?!" she cried, still trying to comprehend what was going on. "Why would I do that?"

"Roar darn you!"

"But Bowser-!"

"ROAR!"

" _Fus Ro-Dah!_ "

A blazing fireball shot out of her mouth. By the time Wart realized what was coming, there was no way to dodge it. The room burst into a burning blaze that saw the frog careening backwards. His face charred with the rest of his body covered in soot. He gritted his teeth, opening his eyes just in time to see the three lunging at him again.

"As-a one!"

Peach whacked her opponent across the face with her crown. Mario followed up with an uppercut. Bowsette flew in with a gut busting punch. Instead of striking individually, their blows found their mark in a much more sequential manner. For the first time, the three managed to pull off a cohesive combo of attacks without much issue. Jab from a parasol here, burst of flame there, all neatly wrapped together by a bludgeoning punch. Fire surrounded the four from every angle now. Their struggle finally shifting in favor of the heroes. In that moment, Bowsette felt the strongest connection to her newfound comrades. Neither was fighting for their own gain or glory. All of them had one common goal in mind: to beat the snot out of Wart and stop him from destroying their homes.

The impact of elbow on bare stomach echoed like a war drum. Wart careened backwards. His back struck a wall. Neither fighter was giving him any room to breathe. He would need to resupply his FP soon. All the spells left him all but bankrupt. With waning strength and desperation however, he threw out one more powerful attack. A restriction spell that froze the attacking trio in the air. Despite his bruises, Wart still made the vaguest attempt at an evil laugh. His fingers twitched, sending bolts of electricity through his enemies' bodies. They screamed at the top of their lungs as he relished in their agony.

"That's it!" he screamed. "I'm through playing on level one! How about we amp this up to level nine?!" The electrical bolts fired again, sending wave upon wave of pain surging through Peach, Bowsette, and Mario's weakened forms. Neither of them could move. Though they were frozen in place, Wart had complete control over what punishment he could bestow upon them. He truly had been toying with them the entire time and now was prepared to pull the finishing blow. Peach looked to Mario. Mario looked to Bowsette. Bowsette looked to them both. Another surge threatened to squeeze the life out of them for good. To think they had come so close to their goal only to now realize what they were really up against. There was never any hope against Wart. He had grown much too powerful.

"Hey you big King K. Rool ripoff!"

The torture stopped. Wart arched a brow, but continued to hold his hostages in place. He glanced over his shoulder to find a small Koopa glaring at him under bushy brows. His beady eyes alive with righteous fury.

"J-Junior!" coughed Bowsette.

The little youngling's defiance was almost comical. The final hope for the heroes was _this_ tiny creature? Wart could not help but utter a bellowing, gurgling laugh. "Would you look at this?! I do believe you're going to beat me!" His massive legs stomped him over to face the Koopaling. Wart absolutely towered over Junior. Most of his hulking form was covered in an inky black shadow that flickered with the light of nearby flames. His large white teeth gleamed with malice.

"You let my dad and the losers go this instant you big bully!"

Wart howled in laughter. "Oho, what in the world do you think you're gonna do to me, boy?! You don't even have your precious little brush to paint me a picture!" He leaned in close. His face inches away from the Koopaling. "Come to rescue daddy?"

Junior grimaced at the sight of Bowsette. She in turn, through her pain, was giving him the meanest stink eye a parent could give their offspring. He was having none of it however. The youngling took in a deep breath and held it. His cheeks swelled up in response.

The frog king grew impatient. "Go to your spears and rocks, boy. Unless you wish to end up like your father."

After a solid five seconds, Junior opened his mouth. Out shot a blinding stream of red hot flames that instantly engulfed the unexpecting villain. He yelled incoherently, losing his focus enough to drop the restriction spell on the three heroes. In his panic, he ran into a rolling Kamek, knocking the fleeing Magikoopa from his small feet onto his round makeshift prison. Once the fires were extinguished, Wart quickly charged up the biggest bubble beam he could summon. The sphere quickly grew to size in his mouth.

Instinctively, Bowsette reached for her head, dislodging a bobby pin along with her hair tie. Two fingers held the ladder apart while she loaded the pin into a makeshift slingshot and fired. The bubble burst the moment it was meant to deploy, sending Wart tumbling backwards. In the confusion, he spotted Peach and Mario throwing another pair of turnips into his wide open mouth. By the time he closed his mouth, it was too late. He unknowingly swallowed. His eyes shed their lids as they began to water. His face began to swell. The limit of his fortification had finally been reached. Peach came up from under him, clasping her hands together before bringing them down on her opponent's head. He bounced about like a beach ball as Bowsette followed up with a double kick into the air. Wart's watery eyes fluttered open just in time to see the final fiery blow from Mario as he thrust his fist into the 8-bit leader's abdomen. The sheer force alone propelled him across the room, striking pillar after pillar until hitting the far wall. Its entire face nearly shattered upon impact. A full thirty seconds passed with no response. Then sixty. Only after a full two minutes passed did they finally see it fit to drop their guard. Exhausted, dirty, but triumphant. All of them were breathing heavily with the exception of Junior who was busy cheering their amazing heroics. Bowsette however looked significantly displeased.

"What are you doing here kid?! I thought I told you to stay with Daisy!"

"I couldn't let you go it alone, papa!" protested Junior.

"That was a very dangerous idea!" she continued. "And all I have to say is…!" Bowsette picked up the Koopaling in her arms. Her hug tight and comforting. "Thank you for saving us, kiddo."

Junior hugged her back just as excitedly. "Oh, dad! Not in front of them!" Peach looked to Mario. He simply grinned wearily.

"You really are growing up, aren't you kiddo?" Bowsette said softly.

The Koopaling giggled. "It took you long enough to notice, Queen-Dad."

The two eventually released their embrace. Bowsette looked to the beastly Peach with morbid curiosity. "So...guess my Koopa Cap works after all, heh? How funny is that?"

"Right, funny." taunted Peach. Her eyes scanned up and down her new visage. Two bloated fingers tugged on her dress. She frowned. "Ugh, though green is _so_ not my color."

Mario chuckled, rubbing at his injuries. "So, what-are you calling-a this?"

She prodded the lone tooth sticking out of her overbite. A smile slowly came to her lips. "Well, seeing as it's a hybrid of my good looks and Bowser's brawn...why not 'Peacher'?"

Mario beamed through his wounds. Bowsette however looked less than impressed. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

Peach, or 'Peacher', gasped. Her fists balled at her side. "Oh! As if 'Bowsette's sounds like it's any better?!"

Bowsette crossed her arms. "Think of it as a compliment, at least the name's as dumb as you now."

"At least my outfit's whole and not screaming 'I'm desperate for attention'!" argued Peach.

Mario simply shook his head. It was then that he realized the rains outside had not yet stopped. Ignoring the duo of arguing princesses, he slowly made his way to the defeated Wart. His torn gloves still balled in fists. The others soon followed him over. Wart looked an absolute mess. Covered in soot, caked in bruises, and now, bloated like never before. Even his cape, once an elegant shining silk, had been reduced to a tattered mess. He shuddered as his foes approached. The plumber was the first to pipe up. "How do you stop-a the rain?"

A devious smirk crawled up to the frog king's lips. "It's my spell." he groaned. "And I'm the only one who can put it to rest."

"Then stop it." Peach demanded. "Stop it before we decide to polish you off!"

Wart made the faintest attempt to laugh. His voice hoarse compared to what it once was. "A-Admit it. I was more than you could handle. Not even the great Bowser could stand up to the likes of me." He turned to face the Koopa Queen.

She snarled through her unkempt composure. "If we beat you, everything returns to normal, right?"

"You _would_ give away the ending, wouldn't you, Bowser?" Wart growled. "To think we were such great buddies back in the day. You're nothing like the beast I used to know."

Bowsette huffed. "Only buddies when it's convenient for you. That's a difference between being a king and being a tyrant…" She stopped. Did she really just hear that come out her own mouth? For the slightest moment, her ruby red eyes gave off a sky blue glimmer. "Maybe...just maybe, that's why it's so hard for anyone to like me." Her head hung at her shoulders.

"Oh, come off it!" scoffed Wart. "W-What's anyone ever gained from being civil?!"

At that moment, Mario stepped forward to grasp Bowsette's hand. He smiled up at her as her uneasy breathing relaxed with his gaze. Then Peach grabbed for Mario's other hand. She too grinned despite her single showing tooth. Finally, Junior grabbed Bowsette's other hand. His gaze too bright. All four looked at the fallen Wart. Mario took a breath before uttering the phrase "More than-a you know."

A lone figure waddled over from behind, clasping at Junior's hand. "May I remind you I was part of this too, sire?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks for staying alive, Kamek." Bowsette grinned. Her attention remained on Mario. Kamek frowned as the others slowly withdrew their hands. Peach plucked one final item from the ground without looking down at it. She grinned devilishly. "And now for the finishing blow!"

Bowsette and Mario's eyes quickly went wide. "Wait, Peach, that's not a vegetable-!"

 _Thoom!_

The massive explosion not only broke a section of the castle wall clean off, but it sent all of them flying out into the storm. Peach's screams echoed into the night. Her green hat blew off in the process, restoring her default appearance.

 _Fwip!_

"Phew." Peach opened Perry the Parasol just in time. Her descent immediately slowed. Soon, Mario's fast approaching screams cut through the air. In a flash, she stuck out her hand just enough to grasp his. A successful catch. Then another high pitched cry sped towards them. In a matter of seconds, Bowsette managed to clutch Mario's foot while clinging to Junior in her other hand, almost missing by a hair. In all the commotion, her crown's bobby pins at long last lost their grip, releasing the Super Crown from her head. An all too familiar " _Poof!_ " and her transformation had dissipated. The Koopa King squeezed Mario's shoe while fruitlessly gazing upon his falling power up. Its shape faded into gold dust before disappearing.

"No! My crown!" he cried.

Perry cut in. "P-Princess I-I think I'm gonna-! I'm gonna-!"

 _Fwip!_

The parasol turned inside-out and quicker than rocks the four of them fell, screaming witlessly all the way down. Bowser struck his own fountain first, unwillingly becoming a fluffy sack for the others to bounce safely. Junior climbed back onto the fallen behemoth's stomach, pulling out a random baseball glove to catch the incoming Kamek successfully. Much to the Magikoopa's luck, the sphere that had served as his mobile prison for so long was already melting away. Peach gracefully floated to safety somewhere in the nearby courtyard. Her heels gently tapped the concrete as she tended to her broken companion.

"P-Princess Peach...was I...of...service?" Perry uttered before collapsing.

"Oh, Perry!" Her gentle hands slowly did their best to repair the damage.

Mario had landed headfirst in a mound of dirt in the garden. His legs flailed around frantically until he finally managed to pop himself out. He shook his weary head only to witness a small posse of Wart's minions closing in on them. Droplets pelted their angry faces as they prepared to attack. Then, as soon as they readied to pounce, the harsh rainfall gradually began to diminish. Rain clouds above quickly evaporated, letting in a bright, glimmering sunlight. Soon, it was as if there were barely any clouds in the sky. Mario wiped at his lip as the enemies looked on in horror. Apparently not being able to handle the defeat of their leader, most of them were quick to scramble. Those who stayed stared at the plumber for a moment before skittering away. Around them, a number of Bowser's encapsulated men had begun to awaken from their slumber. Their orbs melted into the dirt as confusion set in. It was over. It was all finally over. Mario's gaze eventually fell on Bowser. He too had already been staring in his direction. The expected anger was absent now. Bowser's eyes were unbelievably soft. One could even say they appeared grateful. Neither said a word. All the Koopa did was nod. A smile. Mario aptly nodded back.


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Laugh (Final)

**Chapter 11: One Last Laugh**

Despite hours of searching, no one was able to locate any trace of Wart after the chaotic blast. It was unlikely for him to die at the hands of a mere Bob-bomb, leading most to speculate he most likely escaped. With his threat finally recognized and neutralized, Peach gradually loosened her hold on her kingdom's state. All could momentarily breathe a sigh of relief, especially knowing it was she who went head on to defend her land. And alongside the Koopa King no less. Word spread fast about what had happened along with news about the trio's heroics. It was enough to where it swiftly sparked media interests. " _Koopa Kingdom Under Fire by King K. Rool! Local Princess Turned Hero!_ " read the local paper. The scoop of the century that would surely bring their names up at the dinner table for years to come. It certainly garnered attention by the hundreds. So much so that days later, the _actual_ King of the Kremlings would receive a mysterious letter with a foreign emblem stuck to its face. To what exactly, no one knew. As for relations between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms, they managed to reach a ceasefire agreement after much deliberations and influences from a certain plumber/doctor hybrid. A truce was eventually signed with Princess Peach and Bowser in agreeing there would be no more conflict. At least until Bowser felt the need to kidnap her again anyway.

Much to everyone's surprise, their ceasefire held up better than expected. Days passed and no one heard a single peep from Bowser. It was as if at long last his reign of terror had come to a close. The Mushroom Kingdom rejoiced in their tranquility, and with help from Sarasaland, things finally prospered as they had long since done so. Finally, the future looked peaceful and bright. All was as it should be for Peach and her people. A couple of spa treatments and an invitation to the next big event Peach attended was enough to bring her out of debt with Daisy. In all her years of being a princess, she had never looked so happy. Her golden locks flowed in the wind as she overlooked her castle, her plumped lips lit up her face with a smile, and her irises twinkled with sunlight and joy.

The same could not be said for Mario however. Though he always waltzed down the kingdom's streets with a grin on his face, something was quite off about him. And for good reason. Shortly after signing the treaty, Bowser marched behind his castle doors without so much as a word, not even to Mario. He believed the big king needed some time to simmer down after bearing such an embarrassing invasion at the hands of a jealous friend. With that in mind, he waited a few days before attempting to contact him. His words however went unheard. After several calls, there was no reply from the Koopa King. No letters, no messages, nothing.

During that time, Mario was repeatedly invited to different shindigs Peach would host. He, of course, would happily attend, excitedly bringing a smile to the table. It took a little while, but the two managed to start acting like friends again. This time, Peach really did her best to show even the slightest sliver of appreciation for her guest. At times, she would compliment his attire if dressed to impress, others, she would go out of her way to be his dance partner during slow songs which he happily agreed to, or simply place her fingers on his shoulder to show she cared. Each time, she was met with a warm, comforting smile. One that admittedly did begin to give her goosebumps.

Whether it was ice skating during chilly nights or simply walking down the royal garden however, something still felt odd in the air around him. Despite his laughter and cheerful demeanor displayed by his attitude, his eyes had lost their burning blue flames. Any spark now a dulling gray. Regardless of Peach's efforts, she never managed to reignite those blazes in his cobalt irises. For the likes of her, she could simply not pinpoint what was wrong. When she asked, he chuckled and reassured her that everything was alright. She never once pressed the matter further.

Mario eventually worked up the nerve to go to Bowser Castle to see if his arch rival was alright only to be turned down by its guards despite there being not a single Koopa or Goomba who immediately attacked or threatened him. Their only answer when inquired about Bowser was "His majesty does not wish to be disturbed right now", "His omnipotence has requested you make yourself scarce", or "My liege is currently not in spirits to speak with you". At first it seemed they were simply reciting lines they were ordered to speak, but it eventually became apparent they were directed specifically towards Mario. Time after time, Bowser's guards refused to let him through, resorting to threats to keep him at bay if he persisted. Even when he got up in arms about it, a whole mob of minions would surround the entrance just to keep him out. An excessive use of force for sure, but it served well to keep him off the premises.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Still, no claw or horn from Bowser emerged. Mario tried his best not to complain. After all, Peach was his dear friend again, the kingdom was safe, and all was right with the world. The way it was meant to be. The way he knew it. Day by day, something came closer and closer to breaking though. Perhaps a good long kart race would help get his mind off things. No one was present at the track. It was just him doing laps by himself. He stopped his car without making it to the finish line. The engine rumbled as he stalled, unable to press down on the gas pedal any longer as if expecting something, anything different, to happen. His eyes lit up when he noticed a lone shadow with a set of horns protruding from its head. Disappointment followed upon noticing a tree with a peculiar looking form.

Moments later, he unwittingly found himself in a store of different knickknacks and trinkets. He never meant to go inside. It simply happened automatically. At least it would give him a chance to see what new oddities they had in stock. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed a pair of large ruby earrings outlined by a black and red necklace. For a moment, only for a moment, he swore he heard someone at the desk call his name. The girl at the register however simply continued to read her magazine while chewing her bubble gum obnoxiously.

The sun had begun to set. Mario let his chin sink in his palms. A small cup of uneaten frozen yogurt served as his only company despite the various patrons passing by. How curious it was to see most of them arm in arm. It was not for lack of trying, but he simply could not bring himself to eat, even though his stomach had been craving sweets hours earlier. The treat had since started melting with Mario doing little to keep it cold. He gazed off into the distance. At least the view was nice. It would be so neat to pop a coin in one of the nearby telescopes to see what lay ahead…

Night came. Mario moped into his humble home. Empty as usual. No Luigi. No Yoshi this time either. Just his echoing footsteps disturbed an otherwise dead house. He recalled how difficult it had been straightening everything out after the raid on his property. A half hearted chuckle. All of it remained fresh in his mind. Peach's resentment for what he did, Bowser Junior napping nearby, and... _her_ …

The slightest tremble surged through Mario's body. After setting his unfinished treat in the fridge, the plumber ambled towards his bedroom. His mind replayed memories of everything leading up to this point. No matter how he looked at it, he was undoubtedly trying to fill the hole that girl's absence had left. There was no other option but to admit it. Even as he sat up in bed, he stared into the unblinking face in the ID picture on his phone. That same devious smile. Those same, burning red eyes. That voluminous, bouncing red hair. And her voice. Perhaps he was going completely crazy, but ever since they parted ways, he swore he heard her call his name in the crowds only to find it was just his imagination. The image momentarily distorted in response to a finger caressing the screen. An imaginary dam withholding every thought of that woman burst. How pathetic. He could no longer even bring himself to say her name. It felt like years had gone by since their last meeting. Her absence haunted his every waking moment. Were it not for the picture staring back on his phone screen, Mario could have guessed the entire ordeal was nothing more than a dream. A bittersweet memory he longed to re-live. He never even got a chance tell her what he had been hiding. His sentiments. The magical feelings he longed to express that would have shown their emotional rollercoaster was worthwhile. Words that would cement the opportunity to take her in his arms. To gently bump foreheads with her. To feel her nose brush against his own. There was no denying it any longer. Mario had fallen in love… with Bowsette. It felt nothing like what his heart had felt before with Peach either. This was a hard head-over-heels sensation he never experienced prior to meeting her. Did any of it matter though? After all, the woman his heart cried for may have been little short of an illusion. Bowsette was a product of the Super Crown after all. Maybe...maybe it was all just a wonderful fantasy that she would one day be waiting at a sunrise. Arms open to embrace him in a breathtaking hug. If only it were that easy. His phone clicked off and he rolled to his side. His hands clutched his pillow. Eyes squeezed shut. Moments later, he drifted to sleep. A lone tear ran down the bridge of his nose.

Hours brought another day. Despite having a relatively good night's sleep, he still felt unusually tired. Most of it may have been due to all the tossing and turning. Nonetheless, it was time for business as usual. A brush of his teeth, a comb of his hair, dressed. He shuffled over to the kitchen for breakfast. Bacon was set on the frying pan. Eggs cooked in its grease. Two slices of bread popped out of the toaster. Within minutes, he sat himself down at the empty table. His warm plate waited for him to dig in.

Just as he reached for his fork, there was a loud knock at his door. It scared him so much he practically jumped in his seat. Setting a napkin over his food, Mario made his way to see who the visitor was. His hand fumbled with the knob as the door slowly creaked open.

To his surprise, there stood Princess Peach holding a set of black overalls and neatly folded red shirt. Or at least, that's what he initially assumed. For a moment, it seemed the Princess had gone goth. His heart nearly stopped upon seeing a rather familiar looking gold and pink crown atop her head. She muttered through rosy red cheeks. "I uh...think these are yours."

"Bowsette!"

Not a moment after he yelled did he tackle her to the grass. Mario's words became an incomprehensible avalanche of Italian and gibberish. Bowsette did her best to sit up. His hands still gripped her torso tightly. She felt just like he remembered. Plush like a pillow, but sturdy enough to crush stone.

"C-Cut it out, don't make this harder than it actually…" Bowsette did not bother finishing her sentence, throwing her arms around the stalky plumber. Her embrace suffocating, yet oozing with affection. All the while doing her best not to smile.

"I've-a missed you!" cried Mario. "I've-a missed you so much! I thought you weren't-a real!"

"Seriously?" she chuckled. "I'm very real, you dunderhead! You think these good looks only exist in fiction?!"

After the longest hug to date, the two slowly stood back up. Bowsette nodded disapprovingly upon seeing the humble little house. "Well, at least it looks slightly less like a dump now."

He grinned. It was nice seeing her demeanor had not changed. The rest of her however was a far cry from the reptilian appearance he had grown accustomed to. This Bowsette looked just like she did when they first started their shenanigans. Glimmering golden hair, soft fair skin, but the tail, shell, and horns remained. He then noticed the choker she was wearing. The same Bowser insignia sunk in the red gem trinket he had bought her back on Isle Delfino. It sparkled in the sunlight, just like the rubies that were her eyes. How odd. Though he recognized it was the same person, it was still surreal seeing her in this form. "What...a happened to you?"

She pointed to her Super Crown. "You wouldn't believe how long it took my minions to find another one of these puppies. I guess the last one ran out of juice. But hey, at least now I look like Peach again, right?"

Mario tapped his chin. "I don't-a know. I kinda liked the darker skin and-a red hair."

"R-Really?" stuttered Bowsette. "Because I can tell Kamek to find a different-"

"Bowsette." interrupted Mario. A warmth on his face. "It's okay. I want you to do what-a makes you happy."

"Oh...w-well, not like I was gonna change it specifically for you!" she cried poking his nose. "I mean, how stupid would that be?"

Mario grabbed at her hand, meeting her eyes. The cobalt glow once again raged wildly in his eyes now more than ever. Even she could tell from where she stood. A brief sigh crossed her lips as she squeezed his hand.

"Look Mario, I know this is completely out of character for me, but can we...talk? You know, in a civilized manner?"

The plumber nodded excitedly, gesturing inside his home. Instead of the expected response however, Bowsette grabbed his shoulders and led him away. Her fingers gently caressed him.

"Shouldn't-a you be safe-a guarding your-a kingdom?" Mario asked shyly. He took another bite of his breakfast sandwich.

Bowsette grinned. "Nah. I think most other villains got the message after the rumors started circulating." she replied taking another swig of her juice.

He arched a brow. "Rumors?"

"Yup." Her wrist flicked as if she were tossing a basketball into the trash. "Something about some attractive Koopa Queen marrying some rich Italian guy who protects his and her lands twenty-four seven. Go figure."

Mario could not help but chuckle through a mouthful of food. He also threw his trash into the awaiting can, missing to his dismay. To his surprise, Bowsette leaned back in her patio chair, picked it up, and flicked it into the intended container. Moreover, when the server came by with their check, she plucked it from his hands.

"Oh, and by the way." she said as she paid for their meal. "Nice try wanting to fool me. Kamek showed me how plumbers _can't actually_ do magic."

The plumber arched a brow. "I never said I could-"

" _So_ , you _clearly_ lied about putting things in my drink." she went on. "'Cause you know buddy, I spent a whole three months eating with you and not once did I see a magic wand." The check taken care of, she reclined on her chair, poking her fangs with a toothpick. "So, if you don't mind, you're going to be tasked with carrying my burdens more often from now on. Whether you like it or not."

A sigh passed Mario's lips. He tittered. "Are-a you sure you don't-a wanna search-a me for a spell-a book?"

"No no, I'm sure." Bowsette rolled her eyes with a pucker of her lips. "You'd better feel honored, doofus. I don't give away my trust to just anyone."

After all this time, a string of words he longed to hear for so long. Regardless of how much it might have taken, it was worth every ounce of trouble. She took his hand, leading him out of the restaurant towards the public garden they frequented many times before. Bowsette spoke of how it took her minions an eternity to locate another Super Crown and how hopeless she had grown. Afterwards, she sweet talked Peach into letting her into the Mushroom Kingdom, if only to say hello to him specifically. The Princess did begrudgingly agree, under the promise she would behave herself. Peach's rule did not stop patrons from looking at her with the utmost caution. It was all too clear as the two walked on.

"I'm-a surprised-that she let-a you in."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a hit with the ladies."

The two shared a laugh. Mario however could not help but be the least bit curious. "Why...did-a you find it-a necessary to find-another crown?"

"Because I-" Bowsette hesitated. Her throat caught for a moment. "I...just…I don't know. I mean, don't think I've narrowed down being a girl entirely. This is still a flimsy inferior body with fluffy handles all over and hair that grows in the strangest places, but it's kinda grown on me, ya know? Besides, if I weren't prissy, you wouldn't be as inclined to take me out, now would ya?"

Mario nodded disapprovingly. She went on.

"I mean, not like anything's changed, right? I'm still a Koopa Queen, you're a thorn in my side...j-just don't think any of this means I've softened up to you-!"

"Bowser…" Mario cut in as they walked. "You used your-a one and only 1up to save-a my life. Even if it-a could've-a cost you yours. I think that-a says a lot about you."

Bowsette's eyes fluttered nervously. Her face went red. "Y-yeah? Well...don't get used to it." she retorted. "I mean, it's not like I...you know…"

"What?" asked Mario.

She mumbled. Her face caked in blush. "...like I care about you in that way."

His cheeks also displayed a hint of red. Mario averted his gaze sheepishly. Neither of them bothered to acknowledge how their pinky fingers had remained intertwined throughout their entire stroll. Eventually, they made it to a balcony overlooking the castle's scenery. Bowsette leaned over the edge, staring down at the many patrons below. Mario did the same. A cool breeze caressed their faces.

"So…" she began.

He turned to face her. "So what?"

Bowsette rubbed her arm. "I guess...this is it then?"

Mario furrowed his brows sadly. "What do you mean?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "I mean, a deal's a deal. You got Peach back now. Guess there's no reason for this version of me to exist. I take it you two have been snogging and snuggling while I've been away, right?"

He frowned. A lone finger scratched the side of his face. "Well...Peach and-a me are on speaking-a terms now" he mentioned. "But-a we're-a not-a couple. She want's-a to keep-a-the things professional."

Bowsette's eyes unknowingly lit up. "O-Oh! So...you aren't with her then?"

He exhaled. "No, Queen-Bowsette. I'm-a not."

Oh how hard it was for her not to smile. Still, the will to do so gradually faded entirely. "Huh. Well, I'm sure she'll come around, right?" Her tone became increasingly sad. "I mean, no point in keeping this whole 'Bowsette' thing going if you're eventually gonna get the girl."

Mario gazed up at the Koopa Queen. Her arms wrapped around herself. His fingers tapped the balcony edge. "Yeah. Maybe."

Their focus went back to the bustling scenery below. By far it was the only distraction from the looming tension. Both expected the other to say something. Anything would suffice to break their lack of dialogue.

"What does this-a make us?"

A set of hopeful red eyes shifted his way. Her fingers hugged at her elbows tighter. She appeared as conflicted as he did. "I don't know. We're still enemies, right?"

Mario's eyelids drooped in longing. His voice soft. "Are we?"

Despite her frown, her face still bore hints of pink. "D-Don't think this means you can replace me with some other villain, pinhead! I meant every word I said about knocking your lights out. The last thing I wanna do is let my greatest scheme yet go to waste."

He arched a brow. "You're not-a gonna kidnap Peach-again, are you?"

She gasped. "What?! How'd you figure out my plan so quick?!"

"D'oh!" Mario face planted to the ground.

Bowsette grumbled. "Well, now you know _that's_ never gonna change. Once a villain always a villain." She paused. She hunched her shoulders, tapping at the balcony railing. A smile, a genuine one, slowly claimed her lips. "But...if you ever feel like it, maybe one day I can invite you to my castle. Just us two so we can...you know, hang out and stuff."

The plumber whisked back up. "You. You really mean that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah...what Peach don't know won't hurt her." she chuckled. "I'm just upset we don't get to keep doing it. I even had the most brilliant idea if all else failed."

Mario laughed nervously. "Really? Funny, I had-a one too!"

She eyed him with intrigue. Her curiosity peaked. "Okay? What was it?"

"I wanna year yours-a first." encouraged Mario.

Bowsette smirked. "Oh, you mentioned yours, now I wanna hear it!"

"Bowsette!" argued Mario.

" _Mario!_ " Bowsette mocked.

Oh, how that voice taunted him so. Her silky tone encouraged a rapidly beating heart that nearly came out of his chest. Mario bit his lip. It seemed he was deeply contemplating something. Likewise, it was a wrestle with Bowsette's own emotions trying not to show excitement. Her tail swooshed from side to side like a cat anticipating a meal. "Well? Lay it on me man!"

He swallowed hard, gesturing for her to kneel down. She did as instructed, and upon hearing his words, her eyes went wider than ever. Whatever he was telling her, it nearly made her poor little dragon heart stop. Bowsette's face grew deathly red and her tail began wagging uncontrollably. By the time Mario had pulled away, his face too was caked in embarrassment.

" _Th-That?_ " she asked nervously. A flustered smirk on her lips. "Y-You really wanted to try _that_ as a last resort?"

Mario choked. His face grew as red as his outfit while a plethora of emotions flooded his mind. He instantly started regretting his words. "I-I mean, it-a was a last resort for-a reason-!"

"Woah-ho-ho, Mario, you 'stache-wearing, mushroom munching little devil you! Just when I thought I knew your ins and outs!"

"I-It's-a just an idea! That's-a why I never brought-it up!"

"Oh? Something tells me you still wanna do it."

"W-Why would I?! There's-a no point-in-a doing it-anymore since we're-a done!"

Bowsette yanked him roughly at the overalls. He adjusted his hat to look her in the eyes. A mischievous grin. That same, devious, evil little grin spread from ear to pointed ear upon her lips. Her skin still flushed at his suggestion. "What would've happened if I had said yes?"

Mario's mustache drooped. Pupils shrunk to near nonexistence. It was a chore and a half trying to swallow the ball of saliva in his throat. He trembled in her claws. "B-Bowsette?"

Her tone softened. Silky thin hands stroked his rounded cheeks. A cherry red gaze mesmerizing as the rainbow from a power star. Glistening, plumped lips trembled with anticipation. A voice smooth as the finest strawberry wine. "Funny...I had the exact same idea in mind..."

Chirping birds, green trees, and not a cloud in the sky. Peach inhaled a deep breath. The air was so fresh. Her demeanor soared through the heavens as she took her time strolling down her personal garden. A basket dangled from one arm as she picked flowers to later display at her dinner table. In her euphoria, caring little for any mantle of responsibilities that previously weighed at her shoulders. Her hand wrapped gently around a bright pink rose. A sniff, then it was off to the basket. Once she was done, she skipped back to the doors of her castle. A lone Toad was waiting for her at the doorway. In his hands a letter. "For your eyes only, your majesty!" it exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you, Toad." she giggled. It was perhaps the most elegant envelope she had ever seen, embroidered with a red silk around the edges and three handwritten words: ' _To Princess Peach_ '. Her gloved fingers gently opened the letter, careful not to create any tears in the paper. When she finally popped it open, there was a single, elegantly inscribed message. ' _You're Invited!_ ' Her brows quickly furrowed in annoyance. At its center was a picture of Mario and Bowsette wearing white wedding attire. The latter of which was tipping her hat in greeting much like the invitations sent out when she was captured by Bowser. The only difference was Mario appeared just as joyous. Below were details about the matrimony along with an address, list of special guests, and a date with time stamps to boot. No expense was spared at making the message flare as authentic and possible.

It was almost predictable. Obviously another hair brained tact to get her attention. That silly plumber had gotten rather friendly with that artificial princess. Not that she saw her as any manner of threat however. Everyone and their parents knew who Bowsette was. While she considered it none of her business to meddle in Mario's personal affairs, Peach knew he was a smart man who would never take something like being proposed to by Bowser to heart. No way any of this was real. Still, she humored the idea. If not to watch them blow it, then at least to see how far they were willing to go to get her attention. Heck, if they were going this far to fool her, they better at least have a delicious cake ready for her this time. She could not help but imagine what shenanigans the two would pull or how hilariously their uninspired ploy would fall apart.

Days later, the two were already putting their plan in motion. To say Mario was excited would be an understatement. Hours of ironing his best suit, polishing his best shoes, and preparing every last expense would surely pay off. His mind was set. There was no turning back now. The big day was fast approaching, and though it cut a good portion of his funds, the moment he looked himself over in the mirror he knew he could not be happier.

Elsewhere, Bowsette was making the final preparations for her big debut. A brand new dress had been specifically demanded under strict guidelines. She did initially want to go for a suit, but decided a dress would be more traditional. When the day finally arrived, she went out of her way to gussy herself up. Eyeliner, a small application of make-up, and a good waxing to her horns and shell. She was practically radiant by the time Kamek came in to help do her hair. All the while, he never stopped expressing his concerns.

"I'm honored to be the one walking you down the aisle, my liege, but don't you think this is a tad excessive? There are better ways of upsetting Peach."

Bowsette sat at a mirror, using her nails to pick at her teeth. "None are ash fun ash dish one 'owe!" She fixed her veil. "Besides, I really wanna make this whole thing look believable! Especially if I'm gonna have front row seats to Peach crashing a wedding!"

His leader's excitement did leave him a tad disturbed. "I just don't want you doing something you two might regret. We don't know if Princess Peach will really follow through!"

"Ye have little faith in your king, Kamek!" she argued. "That woman's fuse is about as short as Lemmy's attention span. I'm sure she won't fail to embarrass herself."

"And if she doesn't my liege?"

"Bah, I'm sure she will!" reassured Bowsette. "It's Peach we're talking about! She'll flare up like a balloon once she sees us exchange rings!"

Kamek frowned. "Need I remind you how long it took for you to get her attention last time-"

" _Papa!_ " A wailing Junior burst into the room. His little black tuxedo still in shambles with his tie wrapped around his horn and the shirt on backwards. "Do I really have to wear this stupid monkey suit?"

Kamek could not help but facepalm. Bowsette made a gesture to make himself scarce. "I'll handle it Kamek. You get yourself suited up."

"As you wish, sir." muttered the Magikoopa. A flick of his wand and he was gone. Bowsette then went to work adjusting her son's attire. Despite his protesting, never once did she find herself getting upset. If anything, her mind was still daydreaming of what was to come. She finished fumbling with his tie, dusting off the rest of the Koopaling's outfit. "There! Now, don't you look dapper!"

"I don't see why I have to wear a bow." he mumbled pulling at his bowtie. His gaze met hers. "You really think Princess Peach will butt in?"

Bowsette giggled. "No doubt about it, kiddo. "Someday you'll know how territorial women are."

Junior grimaced. Still, he patted his mother's hand. "I am happy for you though, papa. He's not even saying no to the idea like Peach does."

"Yeah...weird huh?" she said nervously.

The little Koopa slowly wrapped his arms around her. She happily returned the favor. "Thanks for being so supportive, pally."

Junior smiled. "So long as you stay my papa." he said. As he pulled away, he asked. "So, if Peach doesn't say anything, does this mean I'll be able to kick Mario's butt whenever I want?"

A menacing leer formed on her face. "Only when I'm not busy kicking it!"

The youngling bobbed up and down cheerfully. "And hey, even if she doesn't interfere, at least you and Mario already love each other! So it's a win-win, right dad?"

Bowsette gasped. "J-Junior!" she cried. An anxious grin on her lips.

"You love him, don't you? It's no secret anymore, papa."

The prospect made her heart nearly stop. Her throat knotting with hesitation. A bright red overtook her soft face. Could she...could they truly go through something like this? This wedding was all for show after all. That was what hurt the most. Had she really wanted this whole ordeal to be real? Perhaps...perhaps Peach remaining silent was not as bad a thought as she initially believed. "I...I...Let's not mention this to anyone else, alright sonny?"

"Yes sir, papa sir!" saluted the Koopaling. "At least like that, I'll have both a mom, and a dad at the exact same time!"

Bowsette tittered. "Yes. Yes you will, buddy."

"And you and Mario will be able to do all that gross kissing and hugging stuff you adults do!" he exclaimed.

"Of course." she agreed.

He went on. "You won't have to part ways at the end of the day in the hopes of seeing each other again either!"

"Yes." Bowsette's heart fluttered more and more. A glorious glistening filled her eyes.

"Best of all, Mario loves you for who you are! I bet even if you take off the crown, you'll still be a lovely couple!"

A wine glass suddenly burst behind her. Bowsette's eyes went wide as dinner plates. Her euphoria not only shattered. It crashed and burned deep inside. Why had she not thought about that?! Was she really intoxicated by romance so much that it left her blind to such a factor?!

"Your majesty?" Kamek peeked through the doorway. His glasses adjusted upon his beak. "Your chariot awaits."

The entire trip felt like an eternity. She wanted to panic. To scream. To shake someone, anyone, so she may release some steam. There was no choice. She had to call the wedding off. Mario could not be reminded of who she really was. That was why she vanished in the first place! But how could she do that now? Every amount of planning put towards the ceremony was on her hands as well. Furthermore, she did not want to hurt Mario. Not again. He deserved better than that. Better than anything that no good Peach could give. How could Bowsette chicken out now? And why did she want this to happen so badly? Was there still something she did not admit to herself not only as a king, but as a woman? All the questions, all the emotional turmoil took its toll. Instead of lashing out or breaking anyone's bones however, she simply shut down. Her only response an occasional nod and a blank stare. Bowsette stared blankly ahead as she disembarked her transport. She stared blankly ahead as she walked down the aisle with Kamek by her side. And she stared blankly ahead as the priest cleared his throat.

"You may now sit."

The crowd took their respective seats. It was everything she had hoped for. Elegant tapestries hung from the walls both from the Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. Her long, flowing dress dragged behind her, for once successfully hiding her tail. Mario happily stood to her side looking handsome as ever. Through the blinds above, a lone beam of light shined upon her, as if heavenly beings themselves were observing the momentous occasion. Toads, Boos, Goombas, nearly everyone they had ever come into contact with was bearing witness. Even Princess Peach was there. Ever present shock never left her face. The literal eyes of the world were upon them. Everything should have been nerve racking to some extent. Her composure should have broken under pressure. Yet Bowsette took no notice. She simply stared. Her fingers only moved to choke her bouquet of flowers tighter.

"Dearly beloved." the old Toadstool began. "We are gathered here today…"

 **The End...**

 _ **Final Note:**_ _Well, if you made it this far, then thanks again, from the bottom of my heart, for taking the time to read this. It really surprised me that my first fic of all things garnered this much attention, let alone it being something Bowsette x Mario's related. Those who haven't already, I highly recommend checking out the original inspiration, "Bowsette Saga" by Pencils, as it's what prompted me to write my own interpretation on how things would progress between such an unlikely, and rather cavity inducing, couple (I would post a link if it weren't for FanFiction's strange issues with external links). If you've ever been curious as to where the original picture for the fanfic is from, feel free to look me up on Instagram or DeviantArt under the same user name. Also, I do recall mentioning I was going to finish this before the year was up, but inconveniences led to a prolonging in the development process, so apologies for that._

 ** _On the Story:_** _So as most of you have already realized, the story did undergo a lot of construction and reconstruction. Originally, Mario and Bowsette were intended to ride Daisy's cruise liner taking them to Isle Delfino, leading to some awkward false-y cutesy moments between the two enemies. The idea was scrapped before much of it was written however. Probably the part that received the biggest face lift was the eighth chapter, in which the prototype actually had Bowsette joining Wart instead of turning him down from the get go. It would lead to the capture of both Mario and Peach, where change of heart would happen just as Bowsette was given a wand to polish them both off. She would hesitate and, on a rather silly whim, "accidentally" squeezing said wand too hard and striking Wart in the process. The big frog would eventually catch on to the double crossing and the final fight would happen as originally. It would have seen a hybrid of chapters 9 and 10. I wanted to do something a tad more dramatic at the last second, though now, I'm not too sure on which would have been the better option._

 _With all this, as always, thanks for reading this fic and I'll hopefully see you guys in a different, much improved one in the future. I hope you enjoyed "Foe to Admirer: A Lighthearted Mario X Bowsette Fanfic"._


End file.
